We Gotta Fight to Make it Right
by BettinaRain7
Summary: this is my take on Fast 7, the gang are searching for Shaw in Japan but they run into some turbulence during their mission... themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the fast and furious characters! please read and comment. Honest feedback is appreciated. This is my first fan fiction and my intake of what Fast 7 could be like. Please do not take it too seriously! it started out like a silly project but as I continued writing I got more into it and took it more serious. Hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks!**

Hobbs, Torretto, and O' Connor were at an underground biker bar in Tokyo tracking Ian Shaw. They had received a tip earlier that the bar they were staking out was a frequent front for Ian Shaw. The bar was crowded wall to wall with bikers and pro riders from all over Japan and Asia. Pink and greens neon lights aligned the ceiling walls the bartender was at the center with a alcohol stacked to the top and a stairway leading up to the VIP rooms. Dom's focus was on the Target: Shaw. Dom has spent years in exile and had just reunited with his lady love Letty and he wasn't about to let anyone threaten or tear apart his family again. Dom wanted to strike and hit Shaw fast and hard. He didn't want another Braga or Reyes slip through. Brian was in it no matter what, most likely motivated to protect Mia and his son like any new father would. Hobbs joined Torrettos mission with little to no question. All Dom had to do was give him a call and he was there the next day though with investigation he knew what type of man Ian Shaw was.

Hobbs slapped Brian's back "You're too aggressive. Try sitting down at the bar and knock a few back maybe that would better your image."

"Well you're not exactly approachable either," Brian snapped back.

"That's why I'm going to have a Drink." Hobbs replied before heading over to the bar leaving Brian behind to catch up to him. Brian orders a beer in his best American Japanese tourist accent.

Hobbs once again comes out from behind and suggest to Brian, "If you want to be a big Dawg why not get the big Dawg drink?" Hobbs baritoned "Bartender! Glass of Tokyo Iced Tea!" Hobbs points a crystal bottle within a glass box above the bartender. He then describes to Brian that the Tokyo Iced Tea is a highly dangerous alcoholic drink band in several countries. Brian smiles and accepts Hobbs offer he slams down 3,000 yen and salutes to Hobbs who is also joining him in the drink. Meanwhile Torretto found a waitress who verified that the bar they were at was indeed one of Ian Shaw's many offices. She pointed out the staircase that led to his private VIP room. Dom sat down at the bar next to Brian and Hobbs completely oblivious to what the two were up to. Dom was just too focused on the stairway, even a single blink could cause him to lose his target.

* * *

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER….**

It would appear that Dominic had not moved a single inch. His focus matched that of a predator hunting its prey. No one questioned him; no one noticed he wasn't drinking or socializing. He was just waiting for something to happen, for someone to walk down the staircase. His body was completely tensed, ready to spring at action like a bullet in the chamber. At that moment, the only thing that existed for Dom was the door to the VIP room until Brian broke his focus when he yelled out, "Wh-what are you talking about?! I was there from the beginning. I was rolling with his crew and watching his back while you were still getting your tags!"

"Bullshit, you were snitching on his crew. I'm telling you right here and now that you will never be in his league; you will NEVER be good enough." Hobbs snapped back angrily. By this point Dom figured that both Brian and Hobbs were overly redemption hammered.

"Oh and you are?!" Brian asked sarcastically.

"That's right I am. I'm not some wanna be rolling with Dom trying to be a big guy; I am a big guy, I'm 'THE' big guy." Hobbs exclaimed.

"No man your just a cop living on the other side of the spectrum. I broke free from that life. I am the father of his nephew, I'm real family." Brian yelled from his place.

"YOU ruined his real family. You got Letty killed, I brought her back." Hobbs Exclaimed.

Dominic realizes that the squabble is over him now, and Brian and Hobbs have gotten the attention of everyone at the bar.

* * *

**MEANWHILE…..**

Letty was pacing back and forth in a Mia's hotel suite with arms crossed over her chest and was nervously biting the tip of her thumb's fingernail.

"There not coming back anytime soon" Mia said exasperatedly while sitting on the edge of the bed bouncing baby jack on her lap.

"I know." Letty muttered annoyingly at Mia's comment.

Initiatively Letty made it clear to Dom that she was joining him on going to the bar where Shaw was confirmed to be at. At first Dom did not oblige to the idea after all the day they return back from London Dom had promise Letty to never leave her alone again and they swore to each other that neither of them would walk away from the other. Dom couldn't bare any more guilt after the night he had walked out on her while she slept back in the DR which had then led to her presumed death. Dom had lost her once and was not planning on ever going through that heart ache again. He promised on his father's grave to always keep her safe for she was the woman who held his heart and no other woman could fill his heart like she had. Dom however had pleaded Letty to stay home just for that night with Mia and baby jack. Letty looked into Dom's eyes filled with sorrow and saw the sincerity in them as he asked her to stay and watch over them for if god forbidden anything bad would have happen to them later that night at the bar. As stubborn as Letty was with much time and much reasoning she eventually agreed to Dom's plead and decided to stay and help Mia.

Mia watched her friend nervously pace the room hastily back and forth. She chuckled lightly under her breath.

"relax girl. I'm sure everything is going to be okay" Mia assured to her edgy friend.

"I know. I just…. I just want to know what happened already and why their taking so long" Letty said quietly while gently moving the window curtain to the side leaving just the bare minimal space for her to peak outside.

"Wow Letty you never strike to me as the nervous type." Mia teased grinning over at her.

Letty stepped away from the window and turned to face Mia. She tilted her head curiously before biting down on her lower lip "Yeah your right," she agreed then snorted out a laugh "and to think I stayed to keep _you_ calm." she said sarcastically.

Mia chuckled. She lifted herself up from the bed and carried Jack with one hand snaked around his lower back and supported his weight on the side of her hip. She walked over towards Letty and with her free hand she touched her shoulder "I'm glad you stayed Letty. I really missed you"

Letty gave the tanned slim Italian woman a warm and comforting smile. Even though Letty hadn't had all her memory back just a few flashbacks here and there she genuinely felt loved and cared for from the people who referred themselves as family. Months prior Letty had a flashback from a night where she was at the DR at a street race and was also the last rendezvous with Han. She knew for a fact that Han had risked his life to bring her back from London and in the process lost his loved one. Letty felt like she owed it to him and she was more than determine to help and avenge his death. But regardless of Dom's decision for her staying in tonight she was still contempt on helping Mia with her adorable baby boy.

* * *

Dom Felt the stares of everyone at the bar burning into him. His rage was building up; he couldn't believe or comprehend what was going on. Dom had to step in and stop them before it dragged on any longer. He had never felt so humiliated. He gets up from his stool and stomped his feet right up to them. The boys eyes were locked on each other, when finally Hobbs told Brian, "Do you think you would still be here, if you hadn't knocked his sister up?" Right when Dom was about to pull Brian away and scold them both, Brian gives Hobbs a left hook. Hobbs regained his balance and retaliated with a punch of his own but Brian dodged it went dove for his waist. Embarrassingly Brian wasn't able to budge Hobbs and left himself open to get lifted and thrown on to the bar table. Dom tried to intervene and wrapped his arm around Hobbs neck from behind but underestimated the hulking Mountains strength he was brushed off.

Dom pleaded with them, "Stop! Don't make me take you down!" Dom threatened but with no avail.

The two were engaged in a battle. Hobbs had his hands on Brains collar and Brian was using all his strength to get Hobbs off of him. Both their eyes were glossy and angry. Hobbs veins were popping off the side of his head and brains face was turning red. Dom's face was also turning red but for different reasons. The cheering crowd was getting into it but then the cheer s suddenly stopped and a hush spread through the bar. Dom's eyes were once again focused on the stairway, but this time Shaw was standing there with four of his men. Shaw had a bewildered look on his face; he never would expect that the notorious men responsible for taking down his brother would be on his front door step making a spectacle.

"Dominic Torretto." Shaw exclaimed. Dom released Hobbs, Hobbs and Brian also calmed down but were still a bit dazed.

"Shaw." Dom grumbled and walked right up to him, immediately Shaw's men drew their firearms and aimed for Dom, Shaw dismissed them. "There's no need for that. When I learned that a group of outlaws took out my brother, my _blood_, I decided to take matters in my own hands, from what I've learned about you..."he chuckled and dropped his head ," I was impressed, I thought I was going to have the fight of my life. A match worth meeting. I was ready to get my hands dirty and here you are in all your glory."

Dom's face was unemotional. He wasn't sure what was about to happen but didn't say a word. Shaw paced between his men and finally turned to Dom with grimace. They stood and stared for what felt like 20 hours but were really only 20 seconds. Brian was still on his back but got on his feet and brushed off the broken glass, while Hobbs remained standing but his face clearly showed that he was not going to remember the night the next morning.

"We have unfinished business." Dom baritoned. Shaw rubbed the stubble on his chin gazed at the trio until finally said," No. we don't."

Dom's eyes widened, "You killed my friend"

"And my brother is dead. Owen knew what he was doing if he got killed it's because he made a mistake if you make a mistake you pay for it. Dominic Torretto, I no longer want any part on your revenge, your team and your humiliation. From now on we are not to even be in the same hemisphere. I want you out or else I will demonstrate to you the consequence of going against me." Shaw exclaimed

Dom almost looked shocked and hurt. He couldn't believe that it ended up like this that everything fell apart. As Shaw's men restrained a wobbly Brian and Hobbs and escorted them outside, a confused Dom thought fighting back and continuing on with his original plans but at the last second allowed Shaw's men to escort him outside. Everything was ruined. Dom stormed though the parking lot while the drunken duo tired their best to compose themselves as best as possible. The trio walked in silence to find the car while Dom was replaying the night over and over in his head.

Hobbs called out to Brian "jew no wut Brian yu a good man sorry man."

Brian returned the apology "No man im sssorry, everything you ssssaid wasss right. I don't belong here…"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" Dom yelled angrily as he pulled out his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena drove up in Hobbs Navistar MXT and a startled look spilled her face when she exited the vehicle. Elena was able to see Hobbs tripping over himself. His eyes were closed as he walked and his head couldn't support its own weight.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Elena asked wryly.

Dom quickly acted as if the night never happened and put up a casual front when he went to meet his former companion. "Everything is fine; your boy here just had a bit too much."

"I thought it would take all the beer in the world to get someone as big as Hobbs in that condition." Elena teased but realized Dom's serious facial expression didn't change.

Elena cleared her throat "Did you at least find what you were looking for? Where's Ian Shaw?"

"Shaw won't be bothering us. That's all you need to know." Dom replied monotone. Dom threw Brian in the back seat and buckled him in.

"But I have these files that might come to great help taking him dow..." Elena inquired but was quickly cut off.

"I said it's been dropped, Elena. Our business is done here." Dom coldly dismissed her questions. He got into his car, and gave Elena a quick soulful look and then drove away.

She watched the backlights of Dom's car shrink in the distance Hobbs was barely able to climb into the passenger seat of his own car. Elena's mind was definitely filled with questions. Question she hoped Hobbs could answer once he regains consciousness.

* * *

Dom's mood was unchanged. Upset that his one chance to avenge his friends death and reenter the fast and the furious life he had been so accustomed had backfired. Brian was muttering incoherently but Dom ignored him until he started kicking the back seat and demanded Dom's attention. In instants, Dom punched brains legs down crunching them into place.

"STOP IT!" Dom demanded him with an angry tone. He returned his gaze back on the road and sighed to himself, "They can never know."

* * *

Letty and Mia were both lying on bed in Mia's hotel room, and ironically they chose to watch a ridiculous horror movie that night. The movie played in a low volume while baby Jack slept peacefully in his crib.

"Really?... that idiot… Why would she check the dark basement alone and unarmed?" Letty commented annoyingly.

"I don't know how you're not scared Let. I'm freaking out. Can't believe your making me watch this crap" Mia said as she sank down into her side of the bed. She pulled the duvets covers up covering half of her face and just leaving her eye glued to the screen.

"That it is …. Crap. Letty nodded "but don't worry she's gonna die soon. So don't get scared" she assured at her nervous friend.

With wide and alert eyes like a hawk, Mia kept them glued to the screen. "How do you know she is?" her voice sounded nervous.

"It's so predictable. She screwed already. She's half naked walking down the basement where the killer is obviously at and she doesn't even bother to turn on the lights. The writers don't need her anymore there gonna kill her off for being so damn stupid" Letty explained as she lifted herself up onto an Indian sitting position and shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Ugh I hate movies where women are played downright stupid and weak and need their 'man' to rescue them from their pitiful sorrows" Mia muttered under the duvets. "Or where there used as eye candies"

"Behind you! you idiot!" Letty practically yelled out in frustration as the killer was about to strike in the movie

Mia hushed Letty "Shhhhh! The baby Letty, inside voice please." For the first time Mia had pulled her eyes away from the screen and onto her friends. She placed a finger on her lips signaling for silence. Then there was a hard and loud knocked on the front door that caused both girls to jump and squeaked a little.

"Shit what the hell was that!?" Mia exclaimed.

"Mia open up!" Dom's baritone voice ordered as he bang the door louder and harder

"Oh it's the guys!" Letty exclaimed as she jump off bed and ran to the door to open it. As she opened the door the view she saw was not what she had expected to see that night. She had mentally prepared herself to either expect blood, severe cuts or bullet wounds or that they would return in perfectly good condition just like they left in. she obviously hoped for the second choice but what she saw in front was something that never crossed her mind. She was startled when she saw Dom carrying Brian over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Clearly Brian had one to many drinks

"What happened?" Letty exasperated as she tried to help Dom walk over to the bed. Dom grunted as he dropped Brian who had minor bruises onto it. Immediately the smell of alcohol penetrated the entire room.

"What did you do!?" Mia exclaimed to her brother as she hastily made her way to the first kit aid.

"Me? He did it to himself." Dom snapped back at her.

"Dom, what happened" Letty asked more calmly this time sensing how tensed Dom was. She pulled onto Dom's shoulder forcing him to turn around to face her. She stared deep into his eyes and furrowed her eyebrows as she asked again. Dom saw the worry in her eyes; he grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her into him into an embrace. Instinctively her hands roamed up and wrapped themselves around his neck as his hands made their way around her tiny waist and pulled her even closer into him.

"Dom what the hell happened? Why is Brian beaten up!?" Mia snapped at him as she covered Brian's wounds with an antiseptic, Brian inevitably grunted loudly and painfully

"Dom answer me!" she snapped at him again. Dom and Letty both broke from their embrace and Letty headed over towards Mia and helped her hold a shaky Brian down as Mia poured more antiseptic over his wounds.

"Dammit Mia nothing happen!" Dom growled

"Nothing happened?" she asked mockingly

"Brian got himself into a fight and screwed everything up" Dom grunted as his teeth gritted and his hands balled into angry fists. Just thinking about that night events made Dom's stomach crunch.

"Screwed what up?" Letty asked looking up at Dom with a scowl on her face. She held tightly onto Brian's shoulders as his head rested on her lap while Mia kept busy disinfecting his wounds.

"Fight? With who?!" Mia exclaimed hysterically. Mia could not believe what she heard. Brian was not a 'bar fighter!' and better yet he was certainly not a drunker! Mia's head was spinning with so many questions.

"What happen with Ian Shaw?" Letty asked frustrated.

"Nothing"

"What _did_ you find out?" Letty hissed "and what do you mean by '_nothing'_?"

"Who did this to Brian, Dom!?" Mia yelled panicky

Dom felt overwhelmed with so many questions. He felt cornered and the last thing he wanted at that moment was to remember the embarrassment that had happen no longer than an hour ago. He felt humiliated and like a failure by not accomplishing anything. He really had no answer to their questions. No good use happened that night. What was he supposed to say? That he had been humiliated by two of his friends and that they were kicked out of the bar by Shaw's men!? How was he supposed to narrate any of tonight's disastrous events with a serious face? He was so pissed to talk or even remember tonight's events he felt so ashamed. All he wanted was to sleep it off or better yet work it off. He needed to think about something else. With all the screaming and yelling baby jack had been woken up and the room was now not only filled with screams and shouts of hysteric adults but also from a crying baby.

"God this is so typical of you Dom" Mia snapped at him as she headed over to the crying baby. That last remark from Mia was the last Dom could take. He grabbed Letty arms and yanked her up towards him.

"The hell Dom-" Letty growled as she tried to regain her balance right before Dom grabbed both sides of her hips and pulled her into him as he crashed his lips deeply and passionately onto hers, tasting her all in. His hands traveled placing one to her lower back and the other hand was twirled into her now messy hair. Letty moaned into his mouth but immediately pulled herself away when she quickly realized they weren't in their suite. She looked up at him startled, both now staring at one another for a moment the sexual tension and electricity burning in the air between them. He grabbed her hand and he led them through the way and out of Mia's hotel suite into theirs.


	3. chapter 3

**Hi guys thank you so much for the nice reviews! I really appreciate them. Now this chapter might be a little slow but trust me that it will start to pick up. Enjoy, and remember there's more to come. Thanks Guys!**

Brian woke up in bed with a major hangover and he was unable to recollect how he made it back to his Hotel room, or anything that happened yesterday. He lifted up his head and scanned the room and noticed that Mia and jack where nowhere to be found. He dropped his head back onto the pillow and turned his head to the side and saw the time on the digital alarm clock. He exhaled an annoyed groan when he realized it was three in the afternoon. Brian felt his head spinning as if he was in a rocking boat. He was in pain and was desperately trying to relieve himself. Just then Mia came into the room with the room service cart and Brian subconsciously sighed in relieve at her presence.

She sat next to him on the bed and served him water. "I thought you could use this," she sternly said to her ailing husband to be. Brian swallowed the whole glass in one gulp. "So what went on last night?" she asked softly but her tone was obvious that she was upset with Brian. Brian made a face as he took a sip of the bloody Mary she brought in.

"Honestly, I wish I could tell you but I have a lot of questions myself. I can't remember anything" he said sincerely "Where is Jack?"

"He's with Letty. She took him for a stroll."

"Dom?"

"Back at the garage working on the Charger."

Brian took another sip of the Bloody Mary and made a face of disgust "Did we find Shaw?"

Mia rolled her eyes "Your guess is as good as mine." She abruptly gets off the bed.

* * *

**HOURS LATER…**

Brian showed up to the Garage hoping to get to the bottom of everything. The garage was the teams Tokyo headquarters where they keep their cars. Dom was at his car leaning over the hood cleaning the engine with his back turned towards the doorway. Brian stepped through the door way and began to speak to Dom "Hey Dom wh-"

"Turn around Brian, don't speak. Just turn around and walk away." Dom Baritone

"Dom I ..I just want to know what went on, what happened to me?"

"If you don't remember on your own I'll tell you. But right now, for Mia's sake I want you to turn around and go back to the hotel and be with her." Dom said in stern voice. Brian felt both angry and confused but complied to Dom's order and stormed out of the garage.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER…**

Ever since the bar incident both Brian and Dom hadn't been able to confront each could have ravaged that night that suddenly Hans's death had become trivial? If the boys didn't comply with Mia's and Letty's questions then the girls decided to take actions in their own hands. Both Letty and Mia decided on finding answers for themselves about that night's incident.

Mia woke up to the sun on her face that beamed through the light curtains that moved subtly in the breeze. As she lay in her hotels bed she looked over to the side where her husband's body was supposed to lay. She lifted her head, looking around the room; he was nowhere to be found. Mia Lifted herself up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She rubbed at her eyes and then pushed her messy tangled hair away from her face. She inspected the room once more with a glance and sighed in relieve when she saw Jack still in a deep and peaceful sleep. She walked over to his crib and caressed softly the side of his cheek making sure not to wake him up. She then headed over to her nightstand that was positioned next to the side of her bed. She picked up the phone and decided this was the perfect time to talk. She dialed and waited a few rings before a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Elena its Mia"

"Oh hi Mia, what's up?"

"I know both you and Hobbs were helping us on Shaw's case but I haven't heard anything on that subject for almost a week and if you don't mind my asking I wanted to know if you have found any useful information that could help us bring Shaw down? Or any news of him for that matter? Because the boys here said that the cased was dropped but as much as I am not buying into it and know neither are they. I know their hiding something so if you know anything please let me know what happen. Letty and I are like sitting ducks and do you know how irritating that that is?" Mia blurted out almost breathlessly. She needed to let it out of her system she hated feeling so confused and out of the loop. She could only imagine how Letty was feeling; more confused than the usual.

"Hm… well a couple of days ago Dom called me and asked me to pick Hobbs up from a bar because he was so wasted. That night I had a file that held valuable information that I thought could help the crew bring Shaw down"

"Yeah? And what happened?"

"Well as soon as I showed up to the scene it looked like the boys had been kicked out from the bar. Apparently Brian and Hobbs had a one on one bar fight. I showed up with the intention of handing the files over to Dom but he almost yelled at me telling me that the case was closed and that he didn't need them-"

"What!?"

"That's what I thought. I never seen Dom so tensed up and when I asked him what happened he totally dished me off. It even shocked me for the way he dissed me off and to top it off Hobbs has been giving me the silent treatment as well!" Elena finished angrily.

"Well first I'm going to apologize on my brothers' behalf," Mia spoke "please don't take it personal that night he arrived he also dished Letty and I with our questions and till this point hasn't talk to us about that night." Mia said apologetically.

"It's okay you don't have to apologize. I know Dom isn't like that I know he didn't mean to yell at me. Something really bad must have happened that night and honestly it does worry me. I am as concerned as you are"

"Thanks Elena you have done nothing more but help this family" Mia said warmly. She finished her statement with a smile that Elena could not see but she felt her genuine gratitude. "Letty and I are going to investigate on this. Do you want to help?"

"Of course! Because honestly this mystery has been eating me up too" Elena said sheepishly as she laughed softly.

"Perfect. Okay how about-" just when Mia was about to speak up she heard knocks on her front door. She quickly had to cut Elena off and told her she would give her a call soon to arrange a meeting date to get to the bottom of this mystery.

* * *

There was a second knock on the door and by this time Mia and Elena had said their goodbyes. By the third knock the front door open gently. Mia stood up from her bed and saw Letty peeping through the door.

"May I?" Letty asked eyeing her friend for permission to enter.

"Of course come on in girl"

Letty walked in scanning the room before flopping herself onto the bed and rolled onto her stomach. She buried her face in the pillow "Ugh god I'm so stuffed" Letty's voice muffled against the pillow.

Mia chuckled "So I assume you're not hungry?" She asked teasingly. Letty rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows. She looked over at her friend who stood in front of the bed with arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh no I'm satisfied in _every _possible way" Letty said mischievously with a huge smirk on her face. It was not hard for Mia to figure there was a double meaning to that. Mia grinned and shook her head. She then made her way over to the crib to check on the sleeping baby.

"You're hungry?" Letty asked while getting out of bed "I noticed you didn't join us on breakfast today and-"

"Depends what kind of hunger you're referring to" Mia commented annoyingly changing the mood in the room.

Letty frowned in confusion and slightly tilted her head "What?"

At that moment baby Jack had woken up. Mia lifted him up and kissed him softly on his forehead while she bounced the baby on her hip. "Nothing, forget it. So was Brian there with you guys?" Mia changed the topic completely ignoring Letty. Letty was startled because she has never heard Mia sound so upset at something. Well at least she actually hasn't remembered that yet.

'Um, no actually it was just Dom and I having breakfast"

"Has he said anything?"

"About what?"

"Come on. On what else… About that night"

"Right… Um no actually we haven't covered that topic in a while"

"What? Then what have you guys been talking about lately?"

Uh- we haven't really talked"

"Oh gross really!?" Mia exclaimed. Letty offered a half smile and shrugged her shoulders. Mia was still bouncing the baby on her hips as Letty reached down and tickled the little babies belly " Hey there buddy" she said teasingly earning small giggle from Jack who also kicked his little legs in reply. Letty laughed and looked up at her friend who offered her a sad smile. Letty clearly knew that something was infuriating her friend.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Letty asked wryly. Mia walked over to her suits refrigerator. She pulled out an already prepared bottle then sat down on the edge of her bed placing jack on her lap and placing the bottle in between his little hands and watched him drink his delicious breakfast. Letty walked up behind her and sat next to her on the bed. There was a long silence in the room until Mia was the first to break it

"Can I ask you something?" she asked softly

"I thought I was the one with the questions" Letty smirked playfully. Ever since Letty first started having flashbacks Mia always confirmed whether that event truly happened or not. Letty knew that Mia was her best friend before her accident and that they told each other almost everything. So anytime Letty had a question about her past she would always ask both Dom and Mia and both would always be more than contempt to answer any of her doubts.

"Go ahead, shoot" Letty assured as she nudge her friends shoulder with hers

"When was the last time you and Dom had sex?"

Mia felt like sinking down into her seat after asking her friend and if Letty would have been drinking something at that moment she would sure as hell spitted it out. Letty eyebrows rose and snorted out a loud laugh.

Letty chuckled "Are you serious?" Mia nodded.

"This morning"

"Seriously?"

"I shit you not" Letty replied as she let herself fall back down onto the bed. "You know" Letty continued "now that you asked ever since the bar's incident Dom hasn't be able to keep his hands off me. It's like he wants it more than ever." Letty propped herself up on her elbows and looked up at her friend, waiting for her reaction but didn't get any. Letty furrowed her eyebrows "What about you?"

"Brian and I haven't had any sex for almost two weeks" Mia answered almost inaudibly hoping Letty wouldn't hear.

Letty lifted herself up to a seating position again and stared deep into her friend's eyes. "Have you guys talked about it?"

"No but I will because this is just too suspicious. You're having more sex than usual though I know you guys have always been a couple of horn dogs but this is to the extreme considering I got the bottom end of the stick of not having sex at all!" Mia exclaimed.

Letty chuckled and looked down as she bit onto her lower lip. "Well I'm not complaining"

"Letty I'm so glad your back from the dead" Mia said sarcastically. Letty snorted out a loud laugh "well identifying bodies is obviously not your strongest gift" she teased. Both girls chuckled together until they were interrupted by the sound of an opening door.


	4. Chapter 4

**10:03 Am**

Brian walked in the room and closed the door behind him. "Oh hey Letty didn't know you would be here."

"I was just hitting out" Letty got off the bed and gave one last smirk to Mia. She tickled her last goodbye to baby Jack and received cute giggles from him in return. Brian set down a bag of food on the table before locking himself in the bathroom.

"Oh and don't worry I'll get information out of Dom" Letty said lowly to Mia.

"How are you planning too?" Mia asked curiously

Letty pursed her lips together "Hm…. I got my ways. " she winked at Mia before she escorted herself out the room. Mia looked down at Jack and Jack met her gaze looking up with his big brown eyes. "You have one crazy aunt you know that" Mia said teasingly as she bounced him on her lap and was rewarded with Jack's contagious smile. Mia heard the bathroom door opening and turned her head towards the sound.

"Hey" Brian deadpanned as he walked out.

"Hey" Mia said softly as she lifted herself off bed and carried Jack on her hip.

"I brought you food" Brian pointed a finger to a bag set on the table. Mia raised her eyebrows at him. She sighed as she made her way towards the crib but was stopped halfway by Brian. His hand grabbed the crook of her arm and forced her gently to look at him.

"What Brian?" Mia answered exhaustedly.

"Babe what's wrong? Please don't be mad at me." He said softly to her without breaking their staring contest. Mia looked down then nudged herself away from his touch and walked toward the crib. She placed Jack down in it. She felt Brian's hands on her hips "Babe tell me what's wrong. I want to fix this. I love you" he whispered softly into her ear. Mia turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I just want to know what's going on between you and Dom."

"Babe I wish I could answer that but I don't know what's got into him."

"Then find out." She ordered softly.

"I will, I promise" He bowed and angled his head in to kiss her. His lips touched hers softly and their tongues danced with one another's gracefully. Mia pulled away from their kiss and looked down at the floor as she bit softly onto her lower lip. Brian nodded and then made his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Dom" Brian stated firmly before shutting the front door behind him.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER**

Brian was waiting inside the garage for Dom to show up. This time he was determine to remember on what had happen that night for he still had no memory of anything. After waiting a few minutes Brian heard Dom Dodge Charger pull up the driveway. Dom exited his vehicle and approached up to Brian.

"We need to talk." Brian Stated firmly

"You still don't remember?"

"No every time I try to my head starts killin."

Dom reluctantly answered his question but with a hesitant emotion. "You and Hobbs had it in with each other. You let that head of yours get in the way. He called you out and you decided right then and there was the time to prove something. You two got wasted and drew everyone's attention, including Shaw. He saw us as a joke. We no longer became a threat. And in one foul swoop you two trashed it all."

"That's unreal. I can't remember. Why would I do that?" Brian said with his face boggled.

"Because you're a hothead! Everyone one of us has gone through changes. We all grew up and we all developed but you... Ever since that night I look at you as the same granny shifting greenhorn, still not taking it seriously. You are a father now!" Dom turned his head away and moved into the shop. He loomed over the car tools and placed his hands on the bench with his back turned toward Brian. Brian's stomach dropped with guilt and shame as he was confronted with the realization that he had not only lost the respect of a friend but he also felt shameful for humiliating his family from his undisciplined control of drinks.

Dom broke the silence and softly informed Brian, "The drink you and Hobbs had was equivalent to seven horse tranquilizers."

"Dom I... I'm sorry I didn't..." Brian frantically tried to say

Dom turned to face Brian again. "Save it. All that matters now is finding Shaw again and putting him down. Han deserves at least that."

"So what's the plan? How do I fix this?" Brian said with confidence in his voice determine to make amends.

"The new plan is the old plan; we find Shaw. I didn't want the girls to know but that's over. First thing we need to do is get the rest of the crew here. I already have contacted Tej and Roman. They'll be here soon enough."

"Okay and what about the girls?"

"We need to figure things out first we'll wait til we are all together. Hobbs and Elena are still in but I'm going to ask her to keep Hobbs in check and make sure this never happens" Brian nodded his head in contempt with the plan.

"And you?" Dom towered over Brian "am I going to have to Mia to baby sit you? or do you want my foot up your ass." He stared at Brian intensely, but after a period of silence a smile cracked on Dom's face right then a wave of calm washed over Brian and he knew that his brother had forgiven him.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY: TIME 5:45 Pm**

Brain, Mia, jack, Dom, and Letty were finishing up their work at the garage. Not a lot had been said as their objectives were still unclear. Dom was bouncing jack in his arms while Mia was on her phone unknown to everyone texting Elena. Letty was in Brian's car revving the engine while Brian was looking under his hood. "Ok" Brian signaled to Letty. She turned the car off and tossed him the keys; she then turned her attention over to Dom and Jack. "Are we done here in Tokyo? She asked. Dom's smile went away when he was confronted with Letty's question.

Dom furrowed his eyebrows "Are we done?" he asked confused.

"Yeah you ain't exactly telling us what went on or why Shaw eighty sixed us. If we don't have business here then why aren't we packing up and ditching Godzilla-ville"

Dom chuckled under his breath; his Letty has always had smart-ass and snarky comments. He looked at Brian and Brian returned the gaze Dom then returned his gaze back at Letty "No, Just because Shaw isn't a threat now doesn't mean he won't be a threat later. We're here until everyone else shows up."

Mia took Jack from Dom's arms "It still doesn't make sense why would Shaw just drop you guys like that."

Dom looked at her again his face showed a great uninterested in giving up the truth "I said it before the reason isn't important, but the end result is."

"Yeah whatever" Letty hissed annoyingly. Mia scoffed as she walked up to Letty and said silently to her friend, "This is bullshit." Letty nodded in agreement.

Brian walked over to Mia and snake an arm around her waist. "Come on babe let's go grab something to eat" Mia rolled her eyes as the couple walked to Brian's car. Mia buckled jack in his car seat and then made her way over to the passenger's side where Brian waited in the driver's seat. Dom and Letty stood side by side as they watched Brian's Skyliner pull out of the garage and disappear into the distance. Letty pushed strands of loose hair from her ponytail behind her ears. She moved to lean against Dom's Dodge challenger. She was staring hard at Dom and if looks could kill he would of have been buried 100 ft. underground.

"What?"

"You got anything you want to tell me?" Letty growled.

"All I'm gonna ask you is to trust me. We will avenge Hans death."

Letty slightly tilted her head "How?" It was more of a demand rather than a question. Dom chuckled as he cupped her cheeks making her look into his eyes then he softly placed his lips onto hers making his tongue gently massaged hers. Her hands held onto his strong muscular arms then made their way to intertwined behind his neck. Dom's hands roamed down onto her waist and then onto her ass. He cupped them and lifted her up onto the hood of his Dodge challenger. Her legs squeezed around his waist as he stood in between them kissing her lips passionately with his hands resting on her thighs. Dom trialed kisses down onto her neck and Letty moaned as her head fell back. He returned his lips onto her lips and kissed them with fervor. Letty grasped at his shirt with clenched hands and pulled him closer to her deepening their kiss and that earn her his moan. She bit softly onto his lower lip and then something snapped inside her as she reluctantly pulled away. She pushed him off her and jumped off the hood.

"Screwing on the hood of your car in plain sight, I don't think so Dom."

Dom smirked cockily "Then let's head up to the room." he said suggestively.

"Hm.. I don't think so." she said sternly and pushed passed him.

"What? That's it?" he asked startled.

"Yup. I'll go get us something to eat." Letty made her way to her car she couldn't help but smile to herself as she left him flustered. She strapped herself in and drove off. If Dom was not going to give her any answers then she was not giving him _any. _She knew that was a big enough punishment for him_. "_What the hell was that about" Dom asked himself. Confusion ran through his mind as he ran a hand over his bald head and watched her drive away.

**Thank you everyone who has been following up on the reading. Chapter five is on the way! Please enjoy and comment:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember I do not own any of the characters I use in this chapter! I added a special cameo appearance thanks to my friend who insisted me to, it might be a bit silly but I still hope you all enjoy this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all again!**

The next night Dom was in the shower while Letty stood in their hotels bedroom suite getting dressed.

Dom walked out of a steamy bathroom "Hey Let-" he chocked on his own words as he couldn't help but to bluntly check Letty out. She was wearing skinny dark jeans and was in a black bra while she desperately looked through the drawers for a particular shirt she had in mind on wearing that night. Letty huffed and gave up on her lost shirt as she walked up to their full length body mirror. Dom gradually walked up to her and subconsciously licked his lips. Letty held a scowl on her face as she stood in front of the mirror trying to untangle her messy hair. He heard her cruse at her hair under her breath. Dom chuckled lightly as his hands grabbed around her front and held onto her hips. He pulled her back into him. He kissed her shoulder as his thumbs rubbed small circles on her bare toned stomach. "Where are you going tonight?" he whispered into her ear. Letty felt a rush of shivers run down her spine as he kissed her neck softly. She knew she had to stop herself from reacting and not give into him which wasn't easy considering he was only in his boxers. She pulled herself away from his embrace and walked closer to the mirror to play with her hair again. She sighed as she looked at his reflection through the mirror. Dropping her hair brush on the dresser she cleared her throat "I told you this morning Mia and I are going out for few drinks." She lied she had other plans with Mia that night.

"And I told you I didn't like that idea."

"And I told you I'm still going," She growled as she turned around to face him. "dammit Dom Mia hasn't gone out since she had the baby and ever since I came back into this family I haven't had a girl's night with her."

"I know but I don't think it's safe."

"Dom, I can handle myself. I was doing crazier shit when I was in London remember?

Dom made his way towards her again "Yeah I know… just… don't drink so much." He gave her a gentle kiss but was deepened in a matter of seconds. His hands ran up on her back as her hands slid up from his bare chest to wrap themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Still attacking her lips he backed her up until she was practically slammed against the mirror causing it to almost shatter into a million pieces. A small gasp of pain escape from her mouth from the strong impact but was quickly forgotten as he groped her ass and lifted her up. Unconsciously her legs hooked around his waist. As she straddled him she devoured her tongue into his mouth all the meanwhile he carried her across the room and threw her onto the bed. Letty propped herself up on her elbows and bit hard onto her lower lip as she watched him lowered himself slowly over her. Letty knew she had to stop herself if she wanted to get any information out of him but everything at that moment felt so good and so right. "Ah fuck it" she thought to herself as she aggressively pulled Dom's shoulders down, bringing his body to lay over hers. She instinctively spread her legs opened for him to position himself in between them. Cautions of not putting his full weight onto her small petite form Dom moved his head downward, and ferociously crashed his lips onto hers again. There breathing became heavier and there moans grew louder as there kisses deepen with fervor. Letty's hands moved smoothly up his chest and across his shoulders until they found their way and wrapped around his neck again. Dom pulled his lips away from hers and met her burning gaze filled with lust and flustered cheeks. An ignorant smile spread across his face; it made him glad that he still had that effect on her. Letty probed herself onto her elbows "Don't get so cocky" she growled. Dom chuckled and gently pushed her to fully lay onto her back again as he crashed his lips to bruise onto her cheek, then onto her neck, followed by her collarbone and continued to trail kisses down onto her naval as his hands desperately roamed their way to undo her pants and unzip her zipper. Letty moaned and clenched her hands onto the sheets of their bed. She felt her skin burning from his lingering touch. She felt herself losing control of her body and knew she had to retrieve herself before losing her sanity.

A hard hit at the door quickly helped Letty recover from the drowsy state of mind Dom had put her into. She pushed Dom off of her and rolled herself out of bed. There was a second hit at the door and Mia's voice came through "Hey Let! Are you ready to go?"

Panting, Letty thanked the heavens for Mia's abrupt interruption. She cleared her throat "Yea Mia, I'll be out in a sec" She couldn't believe she got lost in the heat of the moment; _she _wanted to take charge but desperately failed at it and that only made her angry.

"Alright give me a knock when you're ready. Be at my room."

Letty made her way to the dresser and pulled out the first shirt she saw. "Anything well do" she thought to herself. She wanted to get out of there; she felt her legs weak as if they were made out of spaghetti strands ready to collapse onto the floor.

"Stupid Mia," Dom mumbled. He cleared his voice "you're still coming to bed right Let?"

"Nope." Letty answered casually as if nothing almost happened between them. She headed over to a massive pill of shoes and grabbed a pair of black booties. She smirked at Dom who looked like he was in agony. She chuckled as she tried to change the mood of the heated room "Don't worry we won't come back hammered like you guys did" she used the wall of the front door entrance to balance herself with one hand while with the other she tried to putt her foot inside her boot.

Dom stomped to an opened drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans. Letty sighed in relieve as she watch him pull up his jeans, "Okay first I wasn't the one who came back _hammered,_" he growled as he zipped up his pants "and secondly why don't you want to finish what we started?" He said suggestively nodding his head towards the bed. Letty rolled her eyes. Dom started to walk up to her again.

"Don't Dom-" Letty exclaimed while pointing a warning finger at him.

"What? Why?"

She ignored him "I'll see you later." Letty grabbed her leather jacket that was draped around the back of a chair. She looked around the room puzzled "Where are my keys?" she asked. Dom walked over to the coffee table. "You mean these" he held a pair of keys in his hands and then shoved them inside his pants pockets. Letty huffed in irritation. "Give them to me!" She demanded as she ran up to him. She thrust her hands inside his pockets.

_"_Easy Let." He teased, holding his hands up in the air and a cocky smirk on his face. "If you want to get into my pants all you gotta do is ask." He smirked down at her as her hands reached deep into his front pockets.

Letty rolled her eyes she held the keys in her hands. She huffed. "There's gonna be a lot of begging in _your_ part" she assured while slipping on her jacket.

Dom chuckled "What time you coming back?" Letty shrugged her shoulders.

"Is that all I'm gonna get?" Dom asked irritated.

"Seems fair enough considering from I got out of you on your last rendezvous with the guys"

Dom caught on the game she was playing "So that's what this is about huh?"

Letty smirked "You catch up fast," she said sarcastically. "don't wait up" she gave Dom one last peck and headed out the door.

* * *

The races were packed as usual crowds of people roar with excitement as the music blasted through the loud speakers causing the floor to vibrate .Letty leaned casually against the hood of her 1973 grey Jensen Interceptor with one leg crossed over the other. Mia stood next to Letty's car with arms crossed over her chest. Compare to the crowd of women who wore little to nothing outfits Letty's and Mia's outfits revealed just enough to the imagination and just enough to make a man go insane. Letty wore skin tight jeans with a black tank top under her unzipped tight black leather jacket and had on black ankle booties. Mia wore a tight white strapless shirt under a black sleeveless vest with black pants and black open toe wedges. The girls watch from a far as old memory invaded their thoughts as they watched the familiar crowd of drunken grinding people, racer chasers throwing themselves at men, and clear invasions of personal space between the throngs of people.

"Bringing back memories huh?" Mia asked, breaking Letty's train of thoughts.

Letty chuckled softly and nodded, "Yup. I remember the skanks" she growled while holding a scowl on her face as she eyeballed the racer chasers flirting and throwing themselves at the street racers.

Mia chuckled "skanks huh? thought I never hear you say that again." She smirked playfully.

"Oh shut up" Letty muttered. Letty knew that Dom once had been a legend on the streets; he was the king of the streets but with it came Dom's reputation with it the skanks_. _Before Letty, Dom was known of having a never ending life cycle of drunken one night stands with multiple women. He was definitely not a "one woman" type of man. Well that was before Letty showed up to the scene of course but even at the start of their relationship Dom had commitment issues but with Letty's fiery attitude and a temper that matched his she never tolerated his bullshit. In fact her 'I take no bullshit attitude' was what annoyed him the most but yet he always found himself working harder for her attention and forgiveness. She was the only woman who was able to challenge him and call out on his bullshit and with it she was able to tame him into a "one women" man.

"You ready?"

Letty took a deep breath "Yup"

"Are you sure you want to do this? Dom will be so mad" Mia warned.

"Not if I win" Letty said and her voice sounded with confidence. She lifted herself off the hood and headed over to the driver's seat of her car and strapped herself in. Mia walked over to Letty's open window and leaned down onto it with her elbows resting on the door causing her long dark hair to cascade down over her shoulders. "I spoke to the man in charge. He said he was cool with it when I said you were in it for pink slips." She nodded her head over to a thin Japanese dark spike hair man dressed in a biker outfit. Letty followed her gaze and nodded her head. "Good luck" Mia said softly and pulled herself away from the window. Letty placed her keys inside the car's ignition and turned it on.

"See ya at the finish line!" Mia yelled excitedly who was already standing with the cheering crowd. Letty took one last deep breath before heading over to position herself next to the other racer at the starting line. As the engines revved up in a growling match the special guest referee was escorted down the starting line by three voluptuous "women" wearing tube tanks as skirts and 6inch heel boots, and wore cheap caked on makeup. The Referee wore purple fuzzy coat three sizes too big, and a white fuzzy cowboy hat with black spots and outrageous party city sunglasses. His teeth reflected in the racers headlights and he wore a big oversized clock around his neck. The crowd was cheering.

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAH BOOOOY! FLAVOR FLAAAAAAAAVVVVVV!" the referee shouted as he raised his bottle of champagne in the air. He stood between Letty and the other racer. As his ladies walked off to the side he announced," WE doing it big in TOKE EYOOO!" he kissed his index fingers from both hands and started to tap all over his body as giving himself much love and appreciation. "check 1, 2. When I drop the drink on the floor is when you let your rides soar! Are you READY?! GET SET..." Flavor Flav then paused and made an anxious face; he then hurled the bottle of champagne to the ground and shouted, "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Letty and the other racer sped off. The force of the cars was almost enough to spin and almost knock Flavor Flav to the ground but he comically regained his balance by hopping on his one leg and raised both arms in the air as the racers disappeared in the distance.

* * *

Letty had been the first to cross over the finish line. As her car came to a stop immediately a large crowd filled with cheers and whistles surrounded Letty. As she stepped out of her car she accepted friendly pads on the back and many congratulations. The large crowd flocked around a grinning Letty.

"Damn girl, Still got it in you I see" a strange but yet familiar voice erupted over the large crowd. Letty turned around to the sound of the voice. She looked puzzled as she stared at the man standing in front of her. She felt like she seen him before but couldn't remember from where.

"How are you doing baby girl" the man leaned in opening his arms for an embrace but she instinctively pushed him back. Still confused of who this guy was, how dare he want to hug her? She only gave the stranger a small shove because she sensed this man somehow knew her due to his large smile and his blissful tone. Something inside of her screamed that she knew him too but he had caught her so off guard that she couldn't quite wrap her mind around it.

"Damn Let. Don't act like you don't remember me" The man replied and Letty heard a mixture of shocked and sadness in his tone

"I'm… sorry- I….. I" Letty couldn't speak. Confusion ran through her thoughts and clearly showed on her face. Who is this guy? She knew she had seen him before in pictures. Those green eyes, that face? And just like how a lightning strikes, bang she recognized that face. Letty gasps dropping her jaw in amusement.

**Next chapter we will see who this "mysteries" person is and much more! thank you and remember to please comment:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi everyone, thank you all for your nice and motivating comments and for following up in my story. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Flashback, Mexico**_

_"I'm leaving." Leon's voice boomed across the room._

_Letty laid on her stomach in bed with her gaze focused down on a magazine article. "Alright be safe." she said nonchalantly. She flipped a page._

_Leon sighed and dropped the bags he had over his shoulders onto the floor. "No, you don't get it, I'm leaving." The dropping of the bags hitting onto the wooden floor got Letty gaze off the magazine and onto her friend who stood at her bedrooms door. _

_Her jaw slightly dropped and her eyebrows rose. After a good few seconds, conscious of her facial expression she shut her mouth and licked her dry lips. "Where are you going?"_

_Leon shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. I'm thinking Berlin."_

_Letty felt her breath hitch in her throat "But why?" She managed to speak out._

_"Because I don't belong here anymore."_

_"Of course you belong here." _

_"No I don't. I'm a drifter and after what just happen in LA I can't stay in one place."_

_As if she were stung by a bee, Letty abruptly got up and knelt on the bed "But you just can't leave us!" she cried._

_Leon crossed the room and knelt down to face her "You have Dom" He pulled a strand of loose hair behind her ear and smiled weakly. "You guys have each other. I have no more business here," He nodded and quietly added "I think it's time we go in our separate ways." _

_"But we're family, we stick together!"_

_"Yes and we'll always be family Letty but I got to move on." Letty bit her lips and looked down. Leon continued "I had thought of this since a long time ago but I waited until we were all settled down here. I waited until the heat with the cops cooled down on us. I waited until I saw you smile again and stabilize you relationship with Dom again." Letty immediately looked up at him with his last statement. _

_She swallowed hard. "Dom knew, didn't he?"_

_Leon nodded "Yeah I told him a few weeks back. I already said my goodbyes with him. He knows I'm in here telling you now." _

_Letty pursed her lips together and looked down. She tried her best to contain any daring tears from falling. Leon placed a hand on her cheek and gently made her watery eyes look up at his "Please don't make this any harder on me Let. You, Dom, Vince and Mia will always be my family but I got to do this." _

_Letty nodded and licked her lips that seemed to be drying up every five seconds. She cleared her throat "Okay I understand." She spoke lowly. Leon gave her a weak smile as he stood up. He walked across the room and tossed his bags over his shoulders. "It won't be the last time we'll see each other again." And with that he disappeared behind her bedrooms door._

* * *

**End of flashback**

Confusion ran through her thoughts and clearly showed on her face. Who is this guy? Where has she seen him before? Those green eyes? That face? And just like how a lightning strikes, bang she recognized that face. Letty gasps dropping her jaw in amusement.

"Oh Shit, L-"

"Letty!" Mia's cry was loud and joyous as she ran and threw herself at Letty. Mia entwined her arms around Letty's neck and Letty's arms enveloped around Mia's waist. After a few good seconds Mia broke from their embrace "Look" she spoke teasingly. She held a set of keys in her hands. Letty chuckled and draped an arm around Mia's shoulder. Together they both grinned and looked down at their shiny price on Mia's hand.

Letty cleared her throat as she broke her gaze from Mia's hand. "Look who I found."

Mia looked up and saw the man standing next to Letty "Oh my god Leon!" She breathed. Mia jumped onto Leon causing him to almost lose his balance with her sudden and abrupt embrace. Leon held her tight and chuckled "Nice to see you too girl." Once they broke free from their embrace Leon gazed over at the slim Latina who stood with her hands stuffed inside her pants back pockets. "Still hard to get Let?" Letty broke a chuckle and gave into Leon's open arms for a huge and rewarding hug.

"So what are you girls doing here in Tokyo?"

"We should ask you." Letty remarked.

Leon laughed "I live here". He cleaned the lid of his beer bottle with the bottom hem of his shirt before taking a sip.

Mia furrowed her eyebrows "Wow really?"

Leon nodded "Yes ma'am and how about you girls?" He took another sip of his beer "And Letty why did I look like a damn ghost to you?"

Letty leaned against her car "Oh man that's a long story" she said as she chuckled.

He grinned at both girls "I got time."

Letty titled her head in slight confusion. "How much time?" she asked soothingly.

He shrugged "All night". Letty and Mia look at each other and both nodded in unison. Mia turned to face Leon "Do you want to follow?" She asked sheepishly.

He took another sip of his beer "Sure, where you girls heading to?"

"Back to our hotel suite." Mia said nonchalantly as she open Letty's back seat and pulled out two water bottles. She handed one over to Letty as she leaned against the car next to her.

Leon looked like a dear caught in headlights. Letty chuckled "Don't get any dirty ideas. Dom is waiting for us and I'm sure by now he's apeshit worried." She took a sip from her water bottle. Leon broke out laughing "Damn for a moment there you two caught me off guard and hell yeah I can't wait to see that bald head again!" he said enthusiastically.

* * *

The trio started a "catch up" conversation as they entered the hotel's lobby and crossed over to the elevator. Leon let out a low whistle as he took in the beauty and the elegance of the hotel. Obviously a pricey hotel Leon thought to himself. How they were able to afford this he had no clue but kept the comment to himself as he continued to listen to the girls dictate the conversation about how much things had changed. As they exited the elevator Letty led the way down the quiet hallway.

Letty swiped her key card across the sensor of her door. "This is where Dom and I share our room." She informed. The trio heard the door click opened. Leon swallowed hard and felt his stomach clenched. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous to reconcile with Dom. It had been a long time since their last encounter.

"Imma check on Brian and the baby" Mia said as she swiped her key card on her door's sensor. "I'll be over in a sec" she promised. She shot both Leon and Letty a smile before disappearing into her room.

"She has a baby with the Buster?" Leon asked startled. Letty chuckled as she opened her suites door. The duo caught Dom lying casually on bed watching ESPN. Leon's eyes flew open and a huge radiant smile crossed his face. He was astounded by seeing his old friend who had once been considered as his brother alive and unharmed lying on bed after many years of not knowing of his whereabouts.

"Hey Dom, guess whose back" Letty nodded over to Leon. Dom turned his gaze over at the duo and an immediate staggered look spilled on his face. It took Dom a good few seconds before snapping back into reality and standing up to greet a good old friend. "Oh shit, hey man!" They firmly shook hands and gave each other a hug as they slapped each other's back. Letty walked to their mini refrigerator "I think we should celebrate." She said suggestively as she pulled out a few beer cans.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent with laughers and lots of catching up. Brian and Mia where at Dom's and Letty's suite as promised. Every topic was covered, from Dom's and Letty's on the run adventures on their heists in Mexico and in the DR to Letty's presumed death. Dom and Brian also recited about their successful and grand heist in Rio which had made them into millionaires. When Leon asked about Vince's whereabouts Dom's stomach sank as he had to narrate about his death in Rio. Letty talked about the time when she was swam with sharks when she was part of Shaw's crew in London and about how the team recruited her back into her family. She explained to him about her amnesia and about her slow and frustrating process of recollecting any memories back. Everything they talked about led to Hans's recent death and therefore their whereabouts in Tokyo.

Letty grabbed Dom's beer can out of his hand and took a sip from it. "I told you it was a long story." She joked.

Leon exhaled "Yea no shit" he leaned back onto the small sofa. Mia sat next to him and Brian sat on the arm chair next to Mia. Letty was lying on her stomach on her bed, her legs bent at the knee as Dom sat next to her on the edge of their bed.

"What about you? What's your life story?" Mia asked Leon as she pulled her hair up into a ballerina bundle.

Leon chuckled "well that's a long story too" He took a sip from his corona and began narrating his life story. After spending a few months with Dom and Letty down in Mexico he decided to head over to Berlin where he had few relatives. He did a few heists there but they were nothing too big. He had apparently knocked up a stripper and had a child with her. Leon raised a baby boy named Liam after the mother left claiming she wanted "nothing to do with him." Leon decided to stop his heists after realizing it was not safe now that had become a father. His cousin hooked him up with a job in Tokyo by a few friends who owned a garage. Leon moved to Tokyo and worked at the garage and did a few night races for extra cash. Initiatively living In Tokyo was only temporary until he made just enough money to move back to the States. Well that was until he found himself marrying the garage owners beautiful daughter Suzuki. Suzuki was now six months pregnant and his son Liam had just turned three. As Leon explained about his whereabouts a contagious smile spread across the room. The gang enjoyably reflected on old memories as they scattered across the room socializing and passing drinks around. Time had caught up with them and before they knew it was past 2am.

Leon yawned and pulled out his phone out of his pocket "Crap, look at the time." He lifted up from his seat "Damn my phone was on silent. I'll be right back" He excused himself to the hallway to give his no doubt worried wife a call. The couples left in the room exchanged smirks. They were all impressed by Leon's love for his wife. The way he talked about her as if there was no other perfect woman in the world. No one could believe how Leon had settled down and had become a responsible father and husband but nonetheless they were extremely buoyant on how much Leon had grown up.

Brian let out a yawn "Well I guess we should call it a night" He lifted himself off his seat. Mia was leaning casually against the dresser with a beer in her hand. Brian walked up to her and she fell into his chest. He grasped her and supported her weight with his arms as she steadied herself. Mia was officially tipsy. She was an easy lightweight who was obviously not accustomed to drinking.

"Whoa are you okay?" Brian asked as he chuckled.

"Brian of course I am." Mia nudged away from his grip. She looked like baby Bambi barely learning how to walk as she wobbled across the room trying to maintain her balance. Brian hurried forward and caught her on his chest again. He wrapped an arm around her thin waist and softly kissed her forehead. He then escorted them out the room.

Dom chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed as he watched the couple retreat his room "So we're all alone…what can we do?" He thought out loud.

Letty rolled her eyes and stood in front of Dom holding a beer can in her hand. "Don't even go there Toretto, Leon is just outside in the hallway." Her voice had a warning tone.

Dom chuckled as he grabbed her hips and pulled her on top of him which almost caused her to spill her drink on him. Her knees folded on either side of him. "It's not like he never caught us before" he smirked up at her.

Letty gasped dramatically "You could sometimes be an ass you know that?" Dom chuckled and Letty took a sip of her beer before Dom dared to kiss her which she knew he was going to as soon as her lips broke free.

Leon knocked on the front door gently before entering. "Hey you guys mind if I crash in tonight?"

Dom looked over at Leon and grinned "Sure man. Got in trouble with the Mrs.?" Letty still straddling him gave him a playful hit on his chest. She chugged down on what was left of her beer.

Leon chuckled "No man, I just had a little too much to drink. Suzuki asked if 'I wasn't too much trouble' to crash here at least until I'm coherent enough to drive."

Letty hopped off Dom and tossed her empty beer bottle in the trash. Dom watched Letty dived under their duvets and rolled over onto her side. He let out a dejected sigh "You can sleep on the sofa." He stood up and made his way over to his side of the bed. He tossed Leon a blanket before sliding under his sharing duvets.

"Thanks. That'll do." Leon flicked off the light switch and made himself comfortable on the small sofa. Silence fell across the room and within minutes the trio fell into deep sleep.

**Please continue to leave comments! Also next chapter will be for all my Dotty and Bria fans:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, sorry it took so long for the update but I have been very busy with school and work. I will try to update new chapters more frequently. Thank you:) **

**8:42 Am**

Dom scrunched up his nose and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He blinked as his eyes tried to adjust to the mornings light. He looked over at the woman who had her body wrapped around his. A smile spread across his face. It had been about nine months since they had returned back from London but it had barely been five months since Dom woke up every morning to a sleeping Letty entwined in his body. With Letty's amnesia Dom had given her time to decide when she ready and comfortable enough to share bedrooms with him.

Dom laid flat on his back and Letty was on her side wrapped inside his arm. She had one leg tossed over his hip as her head rested on the crook of his neck. Dom noticed that somewhere during the night she had taken off her yoga pants and was left wearing in a lacy black pair of underwear. Dom shot a quick glance at the coach and was startled to see a missing Leon. His pair of eyes wondered around the room to examine if he found the missing body but immediately got Letty's full attention again as she mumbled something incoherently in her sleep and she shifted her body closer to his. Dom relaxed his body and gently kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She let out an airy moan.

"Hey" she said and her voice sounded husky and full of sleep."Hey yourself" Dom baritone. He moved her messy hair out of her face to get a better look at her. Letty smiled then closed her eyes again as she snuggled into his chest.

"Can I ask you something" Dom asked as his fingers rubbed small circles on her back.

"Hm?"

"Why do you like teasing me?"

"Hm?"

"I know you like to torture me" Dom smoothed her bare thigh with his large hand and moved it gently closer to her center. Letty's eyes immediately flew open from his sudden and bold movement.

She looked up at him again "What are you talking about?" She dumb played.

Dom chuckled "You prance around me wearing clothing that you know is irresistible for me," he rubbed on the soft material of her lacy underwear to emphasize his statement "and then you tease me by only giving me half-finished kisses."

Letty chuckled and snuggled against his chest again. "I don't know what you're talking about if my wardrobe is exactly the same and my clothes are pretty conservative." she ignored the second half of his statement.

"Yeah than why have you been distancing herself? You don't want to lay down with me anymore."

"I'm laying with you now."

"You know what I mean."

Letty shrugged "I don't know… I guess it's because we don't really talk. Lately its seems as if all you want from me is to _lay_ down with you."

Dom ran a hand over his head. Was that really what Letty thought? He felt guilty for making her think that all he wanted from her was sex. He loved her for who she was, there were so many layers about her that he loved; he loved her snarky attitude, her love for cars, her stubbornness, her appreciation and respect for his family, her loyalty as both a friend and as a lover and for many other reasons other than just fulfilling his sexual appetite.

"Letty, you know that's not the reason why I love you. I have always respected you and waited until you were rea-"

"No I know. Trust me, if you would of have made me feel like a skank I would have been long gone and you wouldn't have any balls, but ever since the bar incident you haven't talked to me. Am I not worthy enough? Or don't you trust me enough to let me in on what happened?

Dom sighed "Of course you're worthy enough and of course I trust you."

"Then? I could hold an adult conversation" Letty stated sternly, urging him to explain himself with no room for argument.

Dom took a deep breath "That night Brian and Hobbs got themselves wasted which erupted into a bar fight. They drew everyone's attention, including Shaw's crew. We were humiliatingly kicked out of the bar by his men. We became a joke to them. I didn't want to tell you because I thought I failed on you." Letty rubbed small circles on Dom's bare chest as she listened intensively "I also wanted to do amends with Brian and come up with a new plan before I said anything. I already contacted Tej and Roman for help. Their plane actually arrives today." Dom looked down at Letty and waited for her response but at his surprise she said nothing. The room was filled with silence the only audible sound came from the birds chirping outside their window. After what seem likes hours to Dom, Letty finally looked up at him through her dark lashes. He met her dark gaze filled with lust and before he knew it she straddle on top of him. "And you couldn't tell me this before…. because?" she asked teasingly. Dom chuckled as he griped tight onto her waist. Letty leaned down and dive her tongue into his mouth messaging it gently. She pulled away "Hm am I convinced enough?" She pretended to ponder.

"Letty you really are a tease" Dom breathed annoyingly. Letty chuckled as she bended down for another kiss but Dom rolled them over and caught her lips with his. Letty whimpered against his mouth as their tongues feverishly entwined together. Dom laid on top of her and she automatically spread her legs open for him to position himself in between them. He pulled his lips away from hers to grasp the hem of her black wife beater and pushed it up pulling it over her head, leaving her in a black bra with matching panties. Letty's hands rested on his broad and muscular chest as she licked and softly bit onto his earlobe before slipping her tongue into his mouth again. Dom groaned at her sweet taste. She lifted up her hips to wrap her legs around his waist and pulled in his hardening closer to her heated center. Dom got more aroused and ferociously crashed his lips onto hers, swallowing in her moans. Their tongues continued to battle for dominance in each other's mouth until-

Leon cleared his voiced "uh- guys"

"Oh shit-"they both exclaimed. They had totally forgotten that Leon had slept over that night. Leon had always been a heavy sleeper however with their inevitable loud moans he had woken up just in time before he caught them _really_ into action. Letty quickly put one of Dom's white wife beater on. She didn't dare to jump out of bed since she felt her legs trembling and too weak to stand. Dom luckily still wore on his sweatpants.

"Dang Leon where the hell were you? I didn't see you on the coach" Dom panted out with frustration.

"Yeah sorry man I slept on the floor by the feet of your bed" Leon explained.

Dom flopped himself onto bed and let out an irritated grunt as he covered his hardening with a pillow. Letty smirked at Dom while she bit seductively on the tip of her thumbs fingernail. He rose his eyebrows at her "You find this funny?"

"Kinda"

Leon chuckled "Sorry guys I didn't mean to interrupt but I kinda had to."

Dom grunted "Yeah its fine," he swung his legs over the bed and pulled on another of his wife beaters over his head "its best you didn't see us banging like bunny anyways."

"Dom!" Letty angrily threw a pillow at him causing both men to erupt in laughter.

Leon chuckled and shook his head as he looked down "Some things never change."

**Meanwhile…**

"Babe you awake" Mia's voice was raspy. Her eyes desperately tried to adjust to the mornings light that beamed through the window.

"Hm"

Mia groaned, as she rolled herself onto her stomach and stuffed her face into the pillow. "Can you shut the curtains?" her voice was barely audible. Brian threw back the blanket and stomped his way across the room and pulled down the curtains. He made his way back into bed. He laid on bed quietly for a few minutes looking up at the ceiling and pressed his palm on his forehead as he took in a deep breath.

"What? can't sleep?" Mia's voice muffled against the pillow.

Brian chuckled "No"

Mia turned her face to the side and looked at him "Sorry I woke you up."

Brian turned on his side to face her. He smiled "Waking up next to you is never a burden." He gently moved her hair out of her face.

Mia grinned widely "Well aren't you a charmer." she teased. Brian chuckled and moved in closer to her. Mia shifted her weight on her side to fully face him. Both were staring at each other's eyes but it was an intense gaze. Both knew they wanted the same exact thing. Brian's eyes followed the curve of her body as he realized how beautiful she looked in her cherry blossom silk nighty "Can I ask you something?" Mia interrupted Brian's train of thought.

"Of course."

"Why haven't you touched me?" She whispered.

Brian gave her a startled look before snapping back into reality. He placed a hand on her bare thigh and slowly trailed it upward until it reached at her lacy pink underwear waistband. He looked at her almost asking for permission and she swallowed hard. After what felt like an eternity for him she nodded her head. Brian didn't need to be asked twice as he immediately got on top of her and angled in to kiss her lips both gently and passionately. A hand was twirled in her messy hair and another hand held onto her bare thigh. Brian lifted her arms up and pulled her nighty over her head. Mia wasn't wearing a bra and was only left wearing in her pink lacy underwear. Brian subconsciously licked his lips at the view below him. He got on his knees and gently pushed her legs apart placing himself in between them. Mia's hands found their way to hold onto his shoulder blades and pulled him in closer to her, making his body to lay over hers. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him gently. Moving slowly and almost teasingly downwards, Brian left a trail of hot and heavy kisses starting from her neck to her bare breasts to her naval and further down until he reached to her inner thighs. Mia felt his warmth breath closed to her wet center. She moaned and arched her back as her hands clenched on the sheets of the bed. She felt her skin burning from his touch. It had been such a long time from his last touch and her body craved his as much as he craved hers. Brian got up on his knees and grabbed her panties waistband and pulled down sliding them off her. He took a time to admire her naked body before standing up and discarding his boxers off and throwing them onto the pile of loose articles on the floor.

**Next Chapter: **

**Tej and Roman finally show up and much more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**First I would like to make a shout out and thank the fans who have followed/favored or/and commented on my story. In case I missed someone I truly apologize. Thanks to:**

**Fastfan**

**Computer-angel28 **

**VampireAcademyObssessed **

**Naiky96**

**Maggie**

**Aussiegirlforever**

**RosalynB**

**Krisle**

**Idred93 **

**ForeverReadRed **

**Ersy**

**AndromedaAtomica**

**Paommt **

**Leahlettyortiz **

**Yodasmut**

**Ashrose92**

**Alima8**

**Non-stop-radio**

**Herrc715**

**Elektra107**

**Calzona1931**

**Dottylover**

**Aj**

**Sarah Pigott**

**Peaches2421**

**Lola**

**Guest**

* * *

**10:56 Am **

Mia and Brian slept peacefully in each other's arms. The only noise came from the birds chirping outside their suites window that is until they heard a loud pounding on their front door.

"Guys wake up!"

"Ugh… it's Letty" Mia grunted half asleep.

The pounding on the door continued. "Guys are you awake?"

Mia grunted as she pulled down the duvets and wobbled her way to the door. "What?" she vexed as she swung the door open. Letty's eyes flew wide open and her eyebrows rose as she noticed a naked Mia under a thin white sheet wrapped around her body and her hair was in a complete mess. Behind Mia's shoulder Letty saw a half-naked Brian lying in bed. Letty smirked and gave her friend a mischievous look.

"Looks like someone had a sweet loving morning."

Mia rolled her eyes "What do you want Letty?"

Letty chuckled "Tej's and Roman's plane arrives in less than 40 minutes. Dom and I are going to pick em' up. Are you guys joining?" She smirked at her again. "Well of course that's if you're not too busy."

"Tell Dom we can't go because …." Mia pursed her lips together as she thought hard for an excuse "Because…"

"Because you wanna continue banging the Blondie?" Letty teased.

Mia gave her friend a warning look. Letty shrugged her shoulders, "Fine I'm gone" she said defeated. Mia watched the slim brunette walk down the hallway. She pursed her lips together before calling out her name again, "Letty" There was hesitation in Mia's voice.

Letty turned around and raised her eyebrows at her. Mia swallowed hard and crooked a finger, beckoning Letty towards her. "Can you take Jack with you?" She whispered almost inaudibly. Letty crossed her arms over her chest and furrowed her eyebrows.

Mia let out a defeated sigh. "When Brian and I were….. _Making Love_ the baby woke up and we did go all the way through but kinda fast you know? And well… I want to have all morning with Brian but with no interruptions. Do you know what I mean?"

Letty chuckled "Of course I can take Jack. You hadn't gotten laid in forever, you were practically virginal again."

"Very funny Letty" Mia said sarcastically.

Letty let out a short laugh "But better hurry up cuz Dom is waiting at the lobby."

"I'll hand Jack over in ten minutes. Oh and please don't tell Dom what I told you"

Letty huffed "Mia don't worry I won't tell your brother that you stayed behind to corrupt his best friend up," She chuckled "relax I'll figure something out."

* * *

Dom and Letty were at Narita International airport of Tokyo waiting for Tej and Roman plane to arrive. Jack was settled in Letty's arm as he held his bottle in between his little fingers. Dom watched Letty as she talked softly into the babies ears. He had seen her hold Jack a couple of times before but this time he really took the time to watch her intently. She had her hair up in a high ponytail with a few loose strands from the heat and wore a white wife beater and skinny warm grey jeans with white sandals on. She rocked the baby in her arms, cooing at him. Dom couldn't help to take his eyes off her; she was a natural.

"If you keep staring at me you're gonna make me self-conscious." She said teasingly.

Dom chuckled "Sorry."

Letty smirked at him. Dom leaned down and tickled Jacks foot "Hey there little man" Jack giggled and kicked his legs in reply. Dom laughed as he stood back up straight. He turned his gaze up to meet Letty's eyes. He cleared his voice "So you never really told me why you decided to bring Jack along."

"What? Is it too much burdened to have Jack with us for once in a while?" Letty asked soothingly.

"Nay, of course this little fella is never a burden. I'm just surprise Mia hasn't called to check up at us. She can't stand being five minutes away from him."

Letty looked down at the floor and smiled to herself as she recollected the memory of her earlier conversation with Mia. Oh if Dom only knew what his little sister was doing at the moment. She chuckled and then cleared her throat as she looked back up "Well maybe she finally trusts us." She said as she bounced the baby in her arms. Dom nodded and chuckled. He swung an arm over her shoulder and pulled her in to softly kiss her forehead.

"There the two lovebirds are" Roman voice erupted through the large crowd. Dom and Letty caught Tej and Roman walking towards them with huge grins and bags thrown over their shoulders.

Letty smiled over at them "Hey guys."

"Hey there little mama," Roman came up and gave Letty a huge bear hug and kissed her on the cheek "and what's this?" he said as he poked at Jack's belly.

"Hey what's up man" Tej said as he hugged and fist bumped Dom. Tej made his way towards Letty as Dom went up to greet Roman.

Roman pointed to Letty then to Dom with his index finger "So did you two decide to kidnap Jack from Mia or what?" Letty slightly shook her head as she grinned at him.

Dom laughed "Mia and Brian are here too. Their waiting for us back at their suite." he threw one of their bags over his shoulder to help them out.

"Why did Mia bring the baby?" Tej asked confused.

They all started to make their way over to their car. "We didn't want to leave Mia alone behind. Whether it's in LA or Tokyo if Shaw wanted to get to her he'll find a way, but at least here we'll all be together and we'll protect each other." Dom explained.

Roman opened a bag of Cheetos and shoved a handful in his mouth "But is it safe with a baby?" he spoke with a mouth full.

Tej made a disgusted face to Roman. "Dude, really?"

Dom shrugged "We have no other family in LA an-"

"But we have good news" Letty cut in. Both Roman and Tej raised their eyebrows at her "We bumped in with an old friend last night and he said Mia could be hosted at his place while we finish doing our business here. He said he has a big and safe house. He lives in a very secluded area. In fact we're all having dinner tonight at his place."

They spotted Dom's car. "Yeah he's a good friend of ours, very trustworthy. Mia and Jack will definitely be safe there." Dom added as he unlocked the doors and opened the trunk.

Dom, Tej, and Roman placed their bags and luggage's inside the car's trunk while Letty opened the backseat and buckled Jack in his car seat. "Hope you guys brought something nice to wear. Apparently Suzuki likes to hosts classy dinners. So wear something formal."

Roman shoved another handful of Cheetos in his mouth. "What if we don't have anything formal?"

Letty playfully slapped his chest "Then go buy some."

Roman touched the spot on his chest that Letty had slapped "Ouch. Hey Dom better tame your woman here." Letty rolled her eyes at him.

"Uh who the hell is Suzuki?" Tej asked.

Letty chuckled "Our friends' wife". She went up to Dom and thrust her hands in his front pockets and pulled out his car keys. "I'll drive" she informed. Dom grinned as he watched her sway her hips over to the driver's seat. Tej raised his eyebrows at Dom whom just shrugged in response.

"Aw man I'm going to be in the back with two drooling babies" Tej complained as he seated himself at the backseat. Roman gave him the middle finger before opening his side door. Dom strapped himself in the passenger's seat. "So were you guys able to get what we needed?" He asked.

Tej buckled himself in "Yeah everything went smooth as hell. Sorry it took us a while, things were so great we couldn't leave but we got the microchips to take Shaw down."

Roman inserted "Yeah man it was cool, not one bad thing happen. I swear we were in and out. We were in the nicest part of town."

Tej nodded "It was very nice."

Roman buckled himself in "Oh you can just tell only the cream of the crop lived there."

Tej nodded "That's right, that's right."

"We met up with my connect. We had a few laughs, talked up old times; we were just tied up with good memories!" Roman added after licking clean his bag of Cheetos "but after all things were said and done we got what we went there for and hauled ass over here to you guys."

"So what exactly did you guys get?" Letty inquired as she adjusted her car seat.

"Oh we'll show you right after dinner" Roman answered.

Tej tapped on Romans shoulder "Tell them about the twins."

"Oh man, yes! The twins! I swear Dom They looked EXACTLY like Halle Berry!"

Tej added "Both of them exactly like her!" Letty rolled her eyes as she placed the car keys inside the ignition.

Roman dropped his head back on the seat "Aw man we had loads of fun with them."

Jack giggled and drool poured down from his mouth. Little did Dom and Letty know that the twins definitely did not look like Halle Berry.

"So what have you guys found while you were here?" Tej asked as Letty adjusted the mirror and checked herself out.

"When we first arrived Letty and I kept our ears to the ground for the local racing scenes. In one race I met this kid name Sean; after I beat him in the race I found out he was a friend of Hans and he knew how to get in touch with the racing syndicate. From there I was able to find a bar Shaw owned but he already relocated. Hobbs is stopping by tonight at the dinner with information on where to find Shaw next." Tej and Roman nodded their heads in unison.

Once everyone was settled and buckled in Letty revved up the engine and sped off.

**Next chapter: The Dinner**

**P.s I already have chapter 9 written but all it needs is a few editing, so expect it very soon:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**7:00 pm**

The gang rolled up to a large modern looking Japanese mansion up on the hill of east Tokyo. Leon was at the front of his driveway holding his three year old in his left arm, as the headlights of the cars highlighted him. As the cars pulled up Leon lifted is son over his head to proudly show him off. The toddler had blonde hair with ocean blue eyes and rosy cheeks. Leon waved with his free hand directions to where everyone can park.

As Roman got out of his car he remarked on how impressive Leon's home was. "Damn, I thought homes in Japan were supposed to be bite sized but your house is massive."

Dom's Charger pulled in. "Wow this place is a mansion." Letty whispered to Dom as they exited their car in unison. Dom chuckled as he grabbed her left hand and entwined his fingers with hers. He kissed her cheek "You look good Letty."

Letty had her hair styled down in beach waves and wore an above the knee long-sleeved dark green cocktail dress. "Thank you and if you behave yourself you might just see me out of it" She whispered seductively into his ear. Dom eyebrows rose in surprise. He chuckled and gently kissed her lips.

"Hey none of that here." Roman remarked at the kissing couple.

Tej got out of the passenger's seat and met up with them "Don't listen to this guy he just hasn't gotten laid in a while" Roman smeared at Tej remark and slapped the back of his head.

As Mia's and Brian's car pulled in Mia exited the car and happily went up to Leon to see his child, and to introduce him to hers. Mia had her hair in a high ponytail and wore an above the knee satin strapless black cocktail dress. Leon greeted everyone with much enthusiasm and a contagious smile on his face. He invited everyone into his home. "Come in side ladies and fellas, please take off your shoes and make yourselves at home."

Roman added, "You should make this guy keep his on," he pointed his right thumb over at Tej "in fact ill pay you to let him keeps his on." Tej rolled his eyes.

Brian was a bit hesitant and waited for everyone to enter first because he knew he was out of socks after staying in Japan for an unexpected allotted time. However he removed his shoes despite the embarrassment.

"No one cares that you're not wearing socks Brian." Mia whispered at him. Brian stood at the doorway for a while and sighed when he finally entered. Mia giggled and grabbed his right hand, entwining her fingers with his. Brian smiled at her as he kissed the back of her hand.

The large crowd followed Leon into a huge dining room. Tej let a low whistle "Damn this place is nice."

Leon headed over to a pregnant Japanese woman with dark eyes and neck length straight smooth black hair. The woman wore an above the knee sleeveless white dress with vertical black strips on each side and had black tights on. Leon wrapped an arm around her lower waist. "Guys this is my wife Suzuki." Everybody in the room greeted and introduced themselves to her.

Letty politely shook her hand "Thank you very much for having us over tonight."

"Oh it's my pleasure. Leon told me all about you folks." Suzuki spoke modestly.

"Oh this ought to be good" Dom teased.

Suzuki giggled "Don't worry; he said you were all the closest to a family he had ever had." Dom, Letty, Mia and Brian turned to Leon and smiled warmly.

Leon broke out a small laugh "Alright, come on guys enough of this or I'll blush like a high school girl."

Leon gestured everyone to take their seats around the dining table. Leon sat at the end of the table as Suzuki took her seat on his right side. Next to Suzuki sat Liam. Mia sat next to Liam with Jack on her lap while Brian sat next to her. Dom sat on Leon's left side of the table with Letty next to him. Tej sat next to Letty while Roman sat next to Tej on his other side.

"What a beautiful baby," Suzuki commented to Mia as she smoothed the baby's soft dirty blonde hair. "how old is he?"

"Thank you. He's just a little over one" Mia kissed Jacks' forehead as she bounced him on her lap. She looked over at Suzuki's belly "Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

Suzuki rubbed her belly and smiled "I'm having a boy."

Mia gasped amusingly "Oh that's great! graduations."

"Thank you."

Leon stood up from his seat and cleared his voice. He clapped his hands together "Alright so who's hungry" Everyone laughed and proceeded to pass plates, some of the fellas rubbed their hands together and licked their lips in anticipation for their warm dinner.

* * *

The whole gang were enjoyably eating and drinking their delicious feast with loud laughter's and storytelling filling the elaborate and exquisite dining room. The doorbell rang and Suzuki excused herself to open the door. A few seconds later Suzuki walks in with Hobbs and Elena. Dom stood up from his chair and with a spoon he tapped on his vintage crystal champagne glass, grabbing everyone's full attention in the room.

Silence spread across the room as Dom cleared his voice and began to toast. "Everyone in this room is family; that's what we have become. We have lost some faces over the years but we have also gained new ones," he smiled down at Letty and placed a hand on her left shoulder "we have even recovered some lost ones." He looked back up at everybody and continued "We were each once at the bottom of the barrel coming from nowhere with nothing in our pockets. The goal back then was to get by and ride fast. As time has caught up with us we have broken out of that cycle and now we each stand for something greater. We can't keep finding excuses to run away from the world. We can't keep living like we no longer belong in the world but I won't allow the memories of our lost friends go to vain. If we want this family to go on we each need to promise that we can't ever look back and we can never go back. The only thing the matters is the present because the present is our future. Everything that we have done in the past has led to this day. Our choices has gotten us this far. We're all here because we all live by the same code. We're here to make justice for the friends we lost. Money comes and goes we all know that but the only thing that truly matters are the people right here and right now in this room. This is for our family, this is our future, and this is our life. We ride or die."

"Ride or Die" The whole gang cheered in unison. They all bang their glasses together and continued chatting. Dom walked over to Elena and Hobbs. He firmly shook hands with both "Did you bring it?" he asked.

"Yes, everything I brought you at the bar is here." Elena held a file "It has all we need to know about Shaw's operations; who he's meeting with, where the race will be at, and what time everything will be happening." Dom nodded. He turned his attention back to the dining table and cleared his throat to get everyone's full attention once again. Elena stood in between Dom and Hobbs as she spoke holding the file up in the air "Shaw is hosting a large international race at this secret location off the coast of Spain. The world's most notorious racers will be attending by invitation only."

Hobbs cleared his throat "These are people wanted all over the world. We got hardened criminals with backgrounds that are worse than anyone we've ever met, gun runners, racers with rap sheets mile long." He walked up to the dining table and placed down a map on the center "The goal is to infiltrate the race without them knowing that we are even there. Luckily Shaw won't be expecting our crew there at all, after washing his hands clean of us" Hobbs explained as he pointed in his map the different positions each team member would need to be at.

Roman furrowed his eyebrows "So does that mean we're flying to Spain?"

"Yes we're flying in tomorrow" Hobbs voice was firm. "This race is the only chance you will have to get close to Shaw."

"So what happens when you guys do finally get close enough to Shaw?" Mia asked and her voice sounded a bit nervous. Brian softly squeezed her hand to try to keep her nerves down.

Tej stood up from his chair "That's when we give him a taste of his own medicine," he pulled out a small metal briefcase and unlocked the hinges. He then pulled out a small microchip and directed it to Brian's view "remember this shit Brian?" Tej held up a tiny microchip that looked similar to the one that Owens Shaw crew had used on them in their first encounter in London. "These are the little fuckers that flipped Roman and I over back in London, but modified. The car doesn't have to be electric. If we can manage to get one of these anywhere near the hood of Shaw's car the magnet in it will be enough to mess up any engine. Knock his ass out for a change like what happened to us. I like to call them, _Blue Shells_"

Letty knew exactly what those chips worked for. "Oh shit, where did you guys get those from?" She chuckled.

"From my connect in NCY" Roman answered grinning and nodding his head.

Dom looked over at Letty "Did you ever use those?" He asked her curiously.

Letty hesitated before answering "Yes... but like once or twice" everybody in the room was thrown back at her response and they all looked at her uneasy. She licked her dry lips and hesitated again before continuing "I remember Owen always packing those things. He personally taught me how to handle that equipment but I never liked using them." Letty felt every one's eyes glued onto her and she felt like sinking down into her seat.

"Dang, you could have been the one who almost bashed my forehead that night" Roman said as he chuckled.

Letty bit onto her lower lip and smiled. She snorted out a loud laugh "Yeah, you're right I could of have killed you all. I mean I shot Dom that night" she said teasingly trying to lighten up the tension in the room. Everybody in the room laughed, breaking the ice but except for Dom. In Dom's mind he had images of Owen and Letty together alone as he instructs her on how to use the equipment. Teaching her the ropes, and placing his hands on her. "So you and Owen?" Dom asked while failing at trying to comment as subtlety as possible. Dom felt a rush of jealousy but he knew it wasn't the appropriate time or place to show his true emotions. Dom and Letty stared intensively at each other for a good few long seconds.

Brian sensed the tension between the couple and cleared his throat as he asked Tej "How many do we have?"

"We only have three so we have to make every shot count." Tej answered.

Hobbs added, "The only thing we need to get is the invitation to Shaw's island. Luckily I have a location of someone who's going. His name is Hector Santos; he is a high profile illegal street racer in Spain. He's going to be one of Shaw's racers and that's where I leave it up to you guys to do what you need to do to get that invite from him."

"Mia, you and Jack will stay here. The rest of us got some packing to do. Once we're there we all need to split up into groups to make this happen." Dom asserted. "The goal is to make this swift; we got the advantage that Shaw doesn't know we're still gunning for him." Everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement with the overall plan and goal.

Leon took a deep breath as he leaned back into his chair. He looked over at Hobbs and Elena "You guys hungry?"

Elena smiled "No thank you we ate already." she assured.

Suzuki stood up from her seat "Okay, well I think it's time to clean up" everyone got up from their seats and started stacking dirty plates with empty plates. "Oh no please don't mind" Suzuki turned to Leon "Leon please show our guests their rooms while I clean up here."

"Oh it's no bother we could help yo-" Mia spoke up before being cut by Suzuki.

"No. Now please go on with Leon he'll show you the place." She assured as she stacked a big pile of dirty plates together.

"Are you sure you don't need our help?" Letty spoke hesitantly.

"I'm sure. Leon show the guys our garage I'm sure they'll like that."

Leon nodded and cleared his throat as he lifted up from his seat "Come on guys I'll show you around." Everybody in the room was a bit hesitant to follow Leon.

Leon chuckled "Come on guys it's okay." Everybody nodded and thank Suzuki before exiting the dining room with Leon. Dom and Letty held hands as they walked out with Leon who held Liam in his arms. Tej, Roman, Hobbs and Elena walked behind them followed by Mia and Brian.

Mia handed Jack over to Brian and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to stay and help Suzuki" she informed him.

"Why? She said she didn't need any help."

"Please Brian she was just trying to be courteous. Of course she needs help cleaning up. But do you think a good host will make their guest wash dishes? Of course not! I know how she feels and I'm gonna stay and help her. Besides it will be a good way to get to know her. After all I'll be staying here for a while so it will be a nice start."

Brian smiled "Babe that's why I love you; you have such a warm heart." Before Mia could speak a word out Brian had placed his lips onto hers and messaged her tongue with his. Mia pulled away and smiled back. She pecked his lips for one last time before returning back to the dining room. As Brian held his gaze at Mia's departure Hobbs cleared his throat. Brian turned around and followed his gaze up to a bulky figure. Brian remembered his last encounter with Hobbs hadn't gone so well.

"Uh…. Hey man.. I uh" Brian started hesitantly.

Hobbs nodded "Yeah… I know…. I'm mean, I'm also…"

"Uh yeah man…Don't worry.. You know I shouldn't have."

"It's okay. It was all my fault…." Hobbs cleared his voice "I'm sorry that night things got out of control"

"No it's cool man, so uh… are we?"

"Yeah we're cool." Hobbs finished. They hive fived and fist bumped one another to make their reconciliation official. Letty and Dom watched them from a far. Letty huffed "Wish it was that easy with girls." Dom let out a loud laugh. He draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in to place a sweet kiss on her forehead.

**Next chapter: Their finally in Spain and more drama**

**Hope you enjoyed and please leave comments! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

At Madrid Spain, Tej was camped outside the compound where Ian Shaw stored all of his stolen cars and weapons. He monitored everything from afar with his binoculars. He watched Shaw's car enter the compound and he radioed back to the rest of the group. "We got a confirmation. Shaw just arrived."

"Alright, keep us posted and keep looking out, and stay safe." Dom answered.

Dom hanged up the phone and told the rest of the group, "Okay Tej is out scouting out Shaw's hideout. For tomorrow we need to split into our groups. When things get to go down Hobbs will be on defense, he's going to guard the perimeter and make sure no one gets in our way or comes to aid Shaw. Brian and Roman are on bait duty and Letty and I will smoke Shaw out from behind. Tej is going to be our eyes and ears and keep us on route."

"Alright you all heard the plan, now let's all meet up at the hotel" Hobbs ordered.

"What about me?" Elena inquired. Everyone turned to face her and they all exchanged quizzical looks. Letty quietly walked over to Brian and gave him a Madrid Spain tour map. He nodded and thanked her in return.

"Well you could come with m-" Hobbs began to speak up before Dom interrupted him.

"You could come with us." Dom assured. Letty furrowed her eyebrows and looked over at Dom then back to Brian with a startled look spilled onto her face. Brian shrugged and also looked a bit muddled.

Ignoring Letty's startled look. "Are you sure?" Elena asked Dom directly.

Still oblivious to Letty's facial expression Dom answered "Yea I'm sure."

Elena walked up to Dom and left of what seemed like only a few inches of space in between them "Okay thanks. Oh and is it alright if I hitch a ride with you back to the hotel?"

"Yeah no problem" Dom assured. Letty had to tightly purse her lips together to hold back on any offensive words that were threatening to spill out of her mouth. She couldn't help but to feel jealous. She didn't know why she was feeling jealous if Elena had never done anything to give her a reason too before. Maybe it was just the fact the Elena was Dom's ex-girlfriend and that she was the woman whom Dom shared a life with when Letty was presumed to be dead, or maybe it was the fact that Dom never even acknowledge Letty's consideration when he had ask Elena to be part of their pairing. Letty was feeling a mixture of emotions all twirled up together. She knew she was growing angry inside as her teeth gritted and her hands were curled into fists. She knew she had to control herself before she threw a punch to the small blonde woman. Letty was never known to be the dramatic type. She never danced around or played games, she was more of a straightforward, cut through the bullshit kind of a girl. So if she didn't like something she would have no problem saying so, but in this scenario she kept her mouth quiet and nodded with Dom's decision which she had absolutely no word in.

* * *

Dom was driving and would occasionally glance over at Letty who was on the passenger seat with her legs on the dash board and was always looked outside the window. Dom sensed that something was bothering her because Letty had never been the quiet type. Elena was at the backseat also quiet as a mouse but that certainty didn't concern Dom. The ride to the hotel was an awkward kind of a silence; no one spoke a word. When Dom tried to ask Letty something or try to start a conversation with her she would only give him noncommittally one word answers or she would simply shrug her shoulders in response. Dom knowing his Letty too well knew he had screw up somewhere down the line and knew there was going to be trouble to pay for. A mad Letty would throw tantrums but a really mad and upset Letty would be very silent. No one could get a word out of her even if they tried and Dom was no exception.

When the whole gang met up in the hotel and checked into their rooms, Letty couldn't help but roll her eyes as she heard Elena request a room next to theirs. Form their drive to the hotel to when they reached their rooms, Letty had been giving Dom the silent treatment.

* * *

As soon as Dom swiped his key card across the sensor of their suites door and heard it jammed opened Letty pushed passed by him. She dropped her bags, toed off her shoes and jumped onto bed. She exhaled a weary sigh as she laid on her back with hers arms resting on her naval and she stared up at the ceiling.

Still feeling the tension between them, Dom slowly sat on the edge of the bed "Are you hungry? Maybe we could have some dinner at the restaurant downsta-"

"No" Letty mumbled as she rolled over onto her stomach. There was a long silence between them and Dom was growing impatient. He started to doodle circles on her lower back just like she always liked but his hand was immediately pulled away by hers.

Dom sighed. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Letty didn't say anything... Quiet.

"Come on Let, talk to me. I know something is bothering you"

"No shit!" She retorted.

"Well are you going to be a grown up about it and tell me what it is?" he growled.

Letty propped up on her elbows and she gave him a death stare for a good few seconds then she knelt on bed and jumped off it. Dom swallowed hard as he watched her putt on her booties. "Letty?" he called "Letty!"

Ignoring him Letty headed to the front door. Dom hurried forward and grabbed the crook of her arm. "Let go of me!" Letty snapped at him as she broke free from his grip. Dom stepped in front of her, blocking the front door entrance.

"Move." She demanded.

"No" He answered sternly.

"I said move!"

Still blocking the door Dom baritone "Letty I need to know why you're ignoring me?"

Letty let out an irritated huff. She turned around and walked over to the bed leaving Dom standing alone at the front door entrance. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Because you're an inconsiderate bastard." She answered serenely. Dom swallowed hard trying to keep his anger in control "It's that all you got to say?" he asked as he moved away from the front door.

"Um…Yeah that about sums it up…so yeah"

Already letting his anger kick in Dom snapped "Well damn Letty there's not much I could do with that!"

"Well dammit Dom I didn't think you would be so stupid and would of have been able to figure it out on your own!" she snapped back. Dom had to bite down on his tongue. This was their first official fight since they have been back together.

Letty clenched a fist as she ran her hand over her hair. She took a deep breath "I'm ignoring you because you did that to me when you decided to let Elena be part of our group." She said it more calmly this time around and if Dom wasn't mistaken her voice sounded like she was hurting. Dom took a step closer to her but she took a step back.

He sighed "What do you mean?" probably not the smartest response but it was the only thing that managed to come out of Dom's mouth.

Letty grunted "Dammit Dom are you serious!?"

"Look I didn't think it would upset you this much! You're over reacting!"

Letty pointed a finger to herself "I'm over reacting!?"

"Yes! Look at you! Are you jealous?"

"Well of course I'm jealous!" She snapped at him.

"Why? Letty you know Elena has nothing to do with us. It's over with her and I'm with you!"

Letty huffed "That's not the point Dom," she sat on the edge of the bed. "You don't get it." Dom walked up and hesitated before sitting down next to her. "Look Dom, don't act like Elena means nothing to you. She obviously does and it's normal. I mean you guys spend time together. But how would you feel if the roles were reversed and I invited my formal lover to join us?"

Dom stood quiet as he looked down at the floor. He nodded his head understanding, it all made sense how she was feeling. He would have not liked it one bit if the roles were reversed. Letty continued "But lucky for you, for the two years we were separated I had no one. Being part of Shaw's crew and with my amnesia I had nobody. I didn't trust anybody I was a blank page just trying to survive."

"Letty" Dom's voice sounded pitiful as he grabbed her hand.

"Don't" she nudged away from his grip and stood straight back up. Letty hated feeling weak and she especially hated when people pitied her.

"What Elena and I had does not compare to what you and I had o-"

"Exactly Dom _had! _You look at me as the old Letty, as the one _you_ remember. The one before the accident! I'm not her anymore Dom! Sure I might have a few memories back but I'm never going to be the same exact girl I was before!" Letty was finally letting her bottled feelings out. It took more than Elena on why she was so upset. It was her inner frustration she had in herself for when she didn't remember a certain memory or even an inside joke. It was the expectation of the "Old Letty" she felt she had to reach up to too please everyone.

The tranquility and the mild tones were thrown out the window as the loud voices picked up again. "Letty don't say that! I love you for who you are now!"

"Dom you didn't even consider my feelings or asked for my freaking opinion today. Hell I probably wouldn't have mind giving her a fucking ride if only you would have just asked me first! "

"I couldn't just leave Elena without a ride!"

"Bullshit! She could have easily hitched a ride with Brian and Roman or better yet with whom did she get there in the first place? With her partner Hobbs! She obviously still has feeling for you Dom"

"She doesn't have feeling for me. She's just doing her job."

Letty rolled her eyes and huffed "Oh get out of here," she looked at him intensively as she crossed her arms over her chest "Who are you trying to bullshit with that? Just admit it you still have feelings for her too."

"Look Letty," Dom took in a deep breath and ran a hand over his bald head "yes I do care about Elena but I love you! From the first day I knew you were alive nothing else mattered to me but to get you back. I have loved you all my life even Elena knew that which is why she left me so I could bring _you_ back!"

"So Elena dumped you?"

"In a way yeah, but only because she knew I was going after you."

"But if she would of have not left you. Would you have left her?" there was a long silence in the room and Dom wasn't even sure why it took him so long to finally answer.

"Yes"

"You stuttered"

"I didn't stuttered"

Letty rolled her eyes as she looked away. She really wasn't sure if there was hesitation in his voice but if there was she didn't really blame him. After all, for over a year they made a life together and all in the meanwhile she was a walking seashell. The whole situation got her angry, hell she was even frustrated with herself. "I gotta go" she grabbed her jacket and wallet in a swoop.

"Letty!" Dom yelled as she slammed the front door shut behind her.

**Thanks!**

**More to come:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, thank you all for liking my last chapter. I noticed I have a lot of Dotty lovers so hopefully you all like this chapter as well :) Enjoy the Dotty lovin'**

Dom sat at the edge of the bed with elbows on his knees and face buried into his hands. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to let Letty walk out. He ran a hand over his bald head as he mentally reflected back on their argument. Of course there was no doubt that he would of have left Elena for Letty and he felt like a complete idiot for making her think otherwise. Dom and Letty had gone through life and death experiences before. Dom knew her like the back of his own hand so how could he have been so stupid and naïve to not know that when asking Elena to be part of their pairing would have hurt her as much as it had. Dom wasn't even sure if what had happened not too long ago actually happened. He sure as hell hoped he was hallucinating but reality of life was that he obviously wasn't.

After several minutes Dom shook back into reality as he noticed Letty's no doubt forgotten car keys on the nightstand next to the bed. He quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed the set of keys with his jacket in a swoop and went right out the door to catch up with the woman he should have never let walk out in the first place.

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors opened on the ground floor Letty had realized she had forgotten her car keys back at her room. "Fuck" she muttered lowly. She made her way to the lobby and sat down on a high stool at the Hotels bar.

"May I get you anything" A handsome bartender with Dark hair and hazel eyes asked in a thick Spanish accent.

Letty let out a weak sigh as she placed her elbows to rest on the bars counter. "Tequila shots." She ordered. The bartender nodded.

"Long day?" He asked as he gave her a shot glass and poured some tequila in. Letty offered him a weak smile.

Letty huffed "Yeah you could say that." She chugged down a shot and felt the burn of the alcohol down her throat. The handsome man picked up some glasses from the counter and began to dry them off with a towel tee "First time in Spain?"

"Second"

"Pleasure or business?"

"Definitely not pleasure" she slammed down another shot. The bartender chuckled as he continued to dry off some wet glasses. He cleared his throat "Well I hope your visit in Spain gets better."

Letty look down at her shot glass and licked her lips, tasting in the strong liquor "I hope so too." She slammed down another shot.

"How long is your visit?" He asked as he continued to make himself look busy "If you're here long enough I could show you that Spain is not that bad of a place."

"Nay, Spain isn't the problem."

"So it's a guy huh?"

Letty looked up at him and smirked. "More or less."

He chuckled "Perhaps I could help and fix that problem."

Not oblivious of his not-so-subtle flirting Letty rolled her eyes as she looked down at her shot glass. She really had no interest on anything he had to say. All she wanted from that night was to have a few drinks. She slammed down another shot. "I gotta go" she dropped an unknown amount of cash on the counter and stood up "Thanks and keep the change."

"Thank you" the bartender grabbed the cash and slipped her a business card with his name and number on.

As Letty walked out the lobby she looked down at the card in her hands. She chuckled lightly as she ripped it up in half. She then crashed into a firm chest and looked up at the man who steadied her with strong arms.

"Dom" Letty exasperated.

Glad and relieved on seeing her again, Dom smiled and pulled out a set of keys from his front pockets "Thought you would need these."

Letty returned a small smile and chuckled lightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for you."

"How did you know where to find me?

"Letty, once I realized you had forgotten your car keys I knew you would turn to your second best friend; margaritas."

Letty chuckled "Well that's where you're wrong; I didn't have any margaritas tonight."

Dom chuckled "I can smell your breath, its close enough." He held her forearms and looked deep into her dark eyes "Do you think we could try and talk again?" he asked more serious. Letty's body shivered at his touch and only Dom could have that effect on her. She nodded and smelling in her tequila shots Dom wrapped an arm around her waist and led them out of the Lobby.

* * *

Finally feeling the few shots of tequila kicking in, Letty slightly stumbled as they reached the elevators door. Dom quickly grabbed hold of her and steadied her. Once the elevators door opened Letty wobbled her way inside as Dom held the crook of her arm. Dom pushed the button while Letty leaned against the railing on the elevators wall. She bit onto her lower lip while she looked down onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" Dom asked.

Letty's dark gaze looked up to meet his. With flushed cheeks, she pursed her lips together as she nodded. Dom walked up to her and placed both large hands on either side of her hips. Letty swallowed hard, his heat, his proximity and his scent made her body trembled, it made her body want his body. Dom spoke lowly "I'm so sorry Letty. You were right. I should have never in-" and on that instant with clenched hands Letty grasped on Dom's shirt and pulled him into her as she ferociously crashed her lips onto his which caused Dom to groan into her mouth. Tasting in her tequila shots Dom's hand twined itself in her long wavy hair and slightly pulled down, tilting her head up so he could deepen their kiss while the other hand was snaked around her lower back. "_Mmm Let…I'm so…so sorry_" Dom groaned in her mouth. His hands traveling down onto her ass and loving the feeling of it Letty moaned as their tongues continued to battle for dominance. "_Mmm…I'm…me… too_" Letty groaned breathlessly in his mouth. Dom tightly griped onto her ass and Letty whimpered against his mouth. God how she loved his touch!

When the doors finally opened again they pulled apart, breathing hard gasping for air. They both stumbled out of the elevator and with all her mighty strength Letty slammed Dom against the wall and attacked his lips again as her hands desperately tried to unbuckle his pants. Her state of tipsiness was long gone and she was now only drunk for Dom's body. Dom groaned as he spun them around pinning her against the wall. Dom's only thoughts was to strip her naked but it took strong will power for him not to rip her clothes off right then and there in the hallway. With lips locked together they pulled away from the wall and fell against the opposite wall. Desperate for air Letty pulled away as they continue to stumble down the hallway. Dom fidgeted for the key card in his pocket, while Letty sucked and bit onto his neck. The neck was Dom's weak spot. "Dammit Let" he mumbled with desperation and lust as he anxiously fumbled through his pockets. What seemed like an eternally he finally found the key card, pulled it out, and pressed it against the scanners door and heard it clicked open. Letty quickly went inside and Dom willingly was dragged in behind her. He kicked the door shut behind them as his hands held onto her hips. Turning around in his arms Letty caught his mouth in a deep kiss. They both toed off their shoes as they continued attacking each other's lips. He backed her up until she was slammed against their rooms' wall and a small gasp of pain emitted through her. Dom reached the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, throwing it to the ground. Still kissing feverishly Letty whimpered impatiently as she frantically tried to remove his jacket. Dom noticed her struggle and pulled away to remove the offensive piece of article. Letty then grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, discarding it onto the floor with the rest. Dom's hands once again traveled down onto to her ass and cupped them, lifting her up. Letty legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Dom carried her across the room and tossed her onto the bed. Letty propped herself onto her elbows and bit seductively onto her lower lip as she watched him towered over her. Dom lowered himself onto her and placed his mouth onto her neck and travelled down onto her breasts and down onto her bare stomach. Letty arched her back as he came back up to unhooked her bra. Letty moaned and clenched her hands onto the sheets of their bed as his mouth played with her bare breasts kissing, biting and sucking on her nipples all while his hands kept busy at her jeans, trying to undo the button and unzip the zipper. Succeeding he pushed them down; Letty maneuvered her legs to help him remove the offensive piece of article off her. She was left wearing only in a pair of lacy purple panties. Dom subconsciously licked his lips at the view. He touched both of her inner thighs and sensually spread them open, positioning himself in between her legs. His tongue found hers again and resumed the battle of the tongues. Letty moaned as she felt her heated center pressed close to his hardening. Feeling how hard he was for her turned her on even more. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing his growing closer to her wet center. Dom groaned at her straightforwardness and continued to bruise her lips with his. Letty hissed as she felt Dom's pants buckle pressed onto her most sensitive spot. She unhooked her legs from around his waist and wiggled her hips down. Dom pulled away from her lips as he notice her wiggle her body underneath him. He chuckled and teased her by shifting his weight and continuing to rub his buckle against her wet and heated center.

"Dammit Dom…stop it" Letty whimpered

Dom chuckled "I'm just giving you your own taste of medicine" He whispered into her ear

"Fuck, Dom" she growled. She propped herself onto her elbows and with all her will power pushed him off her. Dom was startled at first from her sudden movement but once his back fully rested on the bed it took him a millimeter of a second to realize he was straddled by the fierce brunette. Underneath her, Letty felt the huge bulk in his pants and she smiled to herself because she knew she was the cause of it and that it was all for her. Rhythmically she started grinding on him. Dom hands gripped tighter onto her waist as she quickened the pace with each thrust. His eyes were shut and he felt himself in agony then something snapped inside of him. He opened his eyes and flipped them over, catching her lips with his. Dom got onto his knees as his hands roamed down onto her panties waistband. "_Dom_" Letty moaned his name as her body quiver from the touch of his strong and calloused hands that worked on pulling her panties down and teasingly sliding them off her. Dom took in the breathtaking view of her full naked body. He mentally thanked the gods for sending him this precious gift of his ideal and perfect woman. "God Letty I love you so much" his deep voice groaned. Dom anxiously stood up and undid his buckle and unzipped his zipper and managed to pull his pants down, followed by his boxers and discarded them both onto the pool of loose articles piled on the floor. Letty spread her legs opened and grabbed onto Dom's shoulders pulling his body to lay over her petite form. With bent knees clutching on either side of his waist and with arms around his neck Letty whispered into his ear "I love you too."

**Next few chapters will focus a little more on Dotty :)**

**Let me know what you all think, thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

The window curtains moved subtly from the cool night breeze and the moon light gleamed through the dark room. Dom laid on bed flat on his back and Letty was on her side with a leg tossed over his hip while her head was buried on the crook of his neck. Dom rubbed small circles on her bare back as she rubbed small circles on his bare chest. Dom mentally reflected back on the many years they had shared together. To people, Dom's and Letty's relationship always seemed to be on the complicated side. They fought and screamed but they loved and made up all at once and that's simply how Dom and Letty always worked. To the public eye they were perceived as tough and independent but only with each other and behind closed doors they shared and exposed their vulnerable side because they trusted and understood each other. They understood each other so perfectly well like no one else could ever imagine or comprehend. Barely any words were needed to be exchanged between the two to know exactly how the other was feeling or thinking. There was something about Letty that drove Dom crazy and vice versa. They fulfilled each other needs in every possible way. Their sexually appetite for each other was seemingly insatiable and never went dull; for they worked, pleased, played and discovered new things with each other's bodies until they were both completely and utterly satisfied. There was no doubt in Dom's mind that Letty was the right woman for him.

"Let?"

"Hm?"

"You know that I love you right?"

Letty looked up at Dom then she shifted her body weight upwards and gently placed a kiss on his lips. When she pulled away she smiled at him as she slowly slid down onto his chest and laid on it. She loved lying on top of him; her petite body fitted perfectly onto his broad muscular one. She resumed doodling circles on his bare chest. Dom scrunched up her messy hair and gently kissed the top of her head. Dom knew that her kissing him emphasized that she knew he loved her and that she too loved him.

"Marry me" Dom's voice was stern.

Lying on his chest Letty furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at him "What?"

"Marry me."

Letty rolled off Dom and rolled onto her side "What? Are you serious?"

Dom chuckled, "Of course I'm serious" He cupped her face and made her stare into his dark eyes "I want you to marry me." his voice sounding firm again.

He pecked her lips before letting go of her face. Still lying in bed he maneuvered his body over to the nightstand. He opened a drawer and pulled out a little square box. Letty gasped and placed a hand over her mouth as Dom opened the little box and a shiny diamond ring sparkled and glinted in the dark room. Dom smiled loving in her reaction.

Removing her gaze from the sparkling jewelry onto Dom's gaze Letty asked "Dom are you sure? I mean with everything that is happening, with Han and all-"

"I'm sure" Dom nodded "Letty I have never been more sure on anything in my life. It's you, Letty it's always been you. I love you."

"Dom I love you too."

"Then marry me."

Letty swallowed hard; for she was so nervous. He's proposal was so unexpected for her. By all means Letty was not the romantic type but she sure as hell didn't expect Dom to pop the question right then and there, but then again Letty had already figured out that Dom was full of surprises.

Letty looked down at the ring in the box he was holding in his hand. She looked up at him and smiled amiably. "Okay" She said lowly.

"Okay?"

She laughed softly "Yes! I'll marry you!"

Dom smile turned as big as the Cheshire cat smile. "Letty!" he cried joyfully. They hugged and kissed passionately. Once they pulled away Dom slid the ring onto her finger. With an enormous smile Letty looked down at the ring on her finger.

"Finally I got to put this on you" Dom teased.

Letty chuckled "What do you mean?" she snuggled against his chest as he wrapped an arm around her back, bringing her closer to him.

"I always knew I wanted to marry you, but you were always to stubborn and free spirited and way too hyped up with adrenaline rush. I knew you were still young and you didn't want to be tamed down anytime soon."

"For how long have you had the ring?"

"Well I had the ring ever since we were at the DR. I wanted to ask you back then but with the lifestyle we lived, with us being on the run I knew it was impossible to make you my wife. I didn't want you to waste your time waiting on something I couldn't give you. I always wanted to keep you safe. I didn't want the cops to catch me with you, which is why I left you in the DR but when I found out about your 'death' my whole world got crushed. I kept the ring but I never sold it or gave it to anyone else because every time I saw it, I saw you."

Letty knew he was hurting; for his voice sounded almost painfully damaged. Trying to lighten the mood, Letty looked up at him and grinned "Dom I never knew you were such a softy." She teased.

Dom chuckled. "Only you can make me turn into a softy."

Letty laughed and kissed his chin before resting her head on his chest "Good. It better only be that way."

Dom laughed as he tightened the grip around her small form. He then felt his body stiffen a little "Letty, and about Elena I'm sor"

"Dom, forget about it," she shrugged "consider it water under the bridge. Our only focus should be on Shaw." she hugged him tighter. He smiled and felt his body relax again. That's why he loved her so much; she wasn't resentful and she knew how to flip an awkward situation 360 degree around. Dom rolled on top of her and placed himself in between her legs. He propped himself up on his elbows over her. Letty grinned looking up at him "Again?" she asked while chuckling.

"Might as well, we're already naked it only makes our job easier." They both chuckled as Dom angled his head down and amorously kissed her lips.

* * *

**_Flashback _**

_Letty bit onto the tip of her thumbs fingernail as she nervously paced around the quiet and vacated room. The door squeaked open and Letty immediately turned her head to the sound. Mia walked in and smiled weakly over at her. "Hey." She deadpanned._

_Letty swallowed hard "Hey." She answered nonchalantly. Mia quietly shut the door behind her and walked up to her friend. _

_Letty nervously licked her dry lips "Did anyone see you?" _

_Mia shook her head no._

_Letty exhaled deeply "Did you bring it?" she asked lowly and by the sound of her voice Mia could tell she was nervous. _

_Mia nodded "yeah," she pulled a pregnancy test out of a plastic bag. "here." she handed over the pregnancy test to the slightly shorter and nervous brunette._

_Letty hesitated a little before accepting the pregnancy test in her hands. She slightly nodded her head "okay" she said lowly to herself. A whole sixty seconds of silenced passed. _

_Mia cleared her throat. "Are you ready?"_

_Letty took her gaze off the pregnancy box and onto her friend. She nodded and tried her best to give her a happy smile but desperately failed on it. Mia succeeding gave her a blissful and radiant smile "Come on" she said optimistically as she grabbed the crook of Letty's forearm and led them into the bathroom. Mia stood by the doorway of the bathroom "I'll wait for you out here" she said trying to sound as comforting as possible to her friend. Letty thanked her and shut the door, disappearing behind the closed door. _

_After several minutes Letty opened the door and crooked a finger in, beckoning Mia to follow. _

_Mia obediently did as told. "So?" She asked and her voice sounded with hope._

_Letty shrugged "I just peed on the stick," she lifted herself up and sat on the bathrooms counter. "I don't know yet. We have to give it a few minutes." _

_"Oh" Mia said lowly. She looked over at Letty whom seemed lost in thoughts. "What are you thinking?"_

_Letty looked up at her "That I'm only 22" _

_Mia pursed her lips together and nodded. She lifted up and sat onto the counter next to Letty. "Don't be scared Letty."_

_"Wouldn't you be if you were in my position?" _

_Mia looked down onto the floor and didn't say anything. After a short period of an awkward silence. Mia cleared her throat "No" she answered with her voice sounding firm. _

_Letty gave a half smile and huffed "Why not" she asked lowly._

_"Because I know Dom loves you more than anything else in this world" Letty squinted her eyes in slight confusion and was thrown back at her response. _

_Mia continued "I know you told me that Dom doesn't say it very often but his actions clearly scream that he loves you" Mia chuckled "Trust me, I know my brother and he has never drooled over a girl like he does with you." _

_Letty chuckled "Really, drool?" she asked sarcastically._

_"Believe it; you have him following you like a sick love puppy."_

_Letty snorted out a loud laugh "He better not ever hear you say that."_

_"Oh no, I know he'll kill me for sure!" Mia agreed while chuckling. _

_"Thanks Mia. For a moment there I totally forgot the situation I am in now."_

_"You won't be alone in this Letty," Mia grabbed Letty's hand "I know for sure the boys will be so ecstatic on becoming uncles," Mia affirmed while holding a contagious smile. "Imagine this baby will be so spoiled with three goofy uncles!"_

_Letty grinned. "And what about the aunt?" she teased._

_"Oh don't even mention it I'm already picking out names!" Mia cried enthusiastically._

_Letty chuckled while biting onto the tip of her thumbs fingernail. After a short silence Letty spoke up. "I think it's time." She said lowly. Mia smiled and nodded. _

_Letty swallowed hard "Can you check for me?"_

_"Me?" Mia asked confused while holding pointing a finger at herself_

_Letty nodded "Please."_

_Mia's eyebrows rose. Letty was never the type to say "please". Dang she must of have been very nervous Mia thought to herself as she lifted up and jumped off the counter. She walked over to the pregnancy test that rested on top of the closed toilet seat lid. She grabbed it and turning around to face her nervous friend she stated "Its negative." _

* * *

**End of Flashback **

Letty woke up breathing hard with her heart racing and she felt like she was sweating bullets. Letty knew that whatever she just had wasn't a dream, it was real. She remembered those feeling, she remembered that day. She looked over at the man sleeping next to her. Has it really been that long? She thought to herself. She so badly wanted to wake him up and tell him about her flashback but watching him at such a peaceful eased made it difficult for her to disturb him. She flopped herself onto bed and stared at the ceiling as she mentally reflected back to the age of 22 in the Torreto's household. The day where the Torreto sister comforted her when she thought she was pregnant. A small smile cracked on her face as she remembered her first and only pregnancy scares. She was only 22 years old and she was living the free and fast life. Of course she was freaked out from thought of being pregnant but if there was a possibility of her being pregnant now, would she be as frighten? Letty turned her head to the side and looked at Dom. Nowhere in Letty's life did she ever considered becoming a mother or raising a family but after waking up from an old and familiar flashback different mix emotions twirled up inside of her. Letty had never really been the "motherly" type. By all means that didn't mean that she dislike children, but she simply had always been convinced and content with the idea of just being the cool aunt to her friend's children's, but as she looked at the lying man next to her she began to have doubts on her thoughts and feelings.

Will she ever consider a family with this man one day? Letty pursed her lips together as she thought profoundly on her future. She scooted close to Dom and lifted an arm up and curled underneath it as she snuggled into his chest. One step at a time she thought to herself. She will first marry the man who has proven to have an unconditional love for her and then she might consider starting a family with him sometime soon. And when Letty "considered" something, it meant she was very serious about the subject.

**Sorry but all mistakes are mine!**

**Let me know what you all think:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A little more Dotty lovin' and the team plans out their objectives :)**

"Dom wake up" Letty whispered into Dom's ear. A sleepy Dom felt weight on top of the lower half of his body. He scrunched up his nose and blinked as his eyes desperately tried to adjust to the mornings light. He looked up at the Latina straddling him.

Dom grinned. "Well aren't you a nice view to wake up to."

"Guess what?" Letty smirked

"What?" He grinned.

"I had a flashback last night"

"Wow really? That's great Let, on what?"

"Did I ever tell you about that time when I thought I was pregnant?"

Dom made a startled face. "No" he stated firmly.

"Well when I was 22 I was really late and I took a pregnancy test," still straddling him, Letty started drawing patterns on his bare chest with her dancing fingers. She chuckled "I was so freaked out; I seriously thought I was pregnant but it turned out that I wasn't."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um… because I just had this memory last night."

"No I mean before, the moment you thought you were pregnant."

"Why does that matter now?"

"Well Let I could have been there for you."

Letty chuckled. "But I wasn't pregnant."

"I know, but I would have still liked to have known this before."

"Dom I was 22, I was just relieved as hell when I realized I wasn't pregnant."

"Let I wish you would have still told me."

"I know but I was just a kid," she shrugged "I didn't even think you would care."

"That there was a possibility that you were going to have my child?"

"Dom, why does it matter so much to you now? It was a long time ago."

Dom softly caressed her naked thighs. "I know…but next time when you have another scare I would like to know."

Letty smirked. "Deal," She leaned down and whispered seductively into his ear. "now let me make it up to you and show you how sorry I really am." Letty placed her lips onto his neck and flicked her tongue against his sensitive skin. Dom's breathing becoming harsh as she sucked and bit onto his neck, leaving a mark. Oh god the neck thing; Dom's weakest spot, he had to groan to that. Dom clenched a fist of her hair in his hands and gently pulled her head up directing her lips to crash onto his. Letty chuckled as she pulled away.

Dom tightened the grip of either side of her thighs "Let I want to ask you something?"

Letty crawled down his body and smiled devilishly as her eyebrows rose, suggestively. Dom hissed as Letty breathed over the tip of his hardening. Letty smirked, loving in his reaction and the effect she had in him. Dom couldn't help but to groan mercifully as Letty tightly gripped onto his hardening member.

"Let?" Dom gritted out in agony.

"Relax papa," Letty smirked "I'll take care of you." She winked.

Dom's head fell back in so much pleasure as Letty took his hard member into her mouth, giving him one of the best, if not the best head he had ever received in his whole life. Dom's hands instinctively went down onto her head, entangling his fingers into her messy hair.

Letty chuckled as she pushed his hands away "Easy there, I'm running things here."

Dom obediently removed his hands from her head and his eyes shuttered shut as he took in all the pleasure she was providing him with. Whatever he wanted to ask her was completely forgotten as he entered an oblivion state of mind.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Dom and Letty were patiently waiting down on the first floor for the rest of the crew members to arrive and to discuss their day's activities together as a team. They were both seated in a large round table waiting inside a Spanish cuisine restaurant.

"Are you sure you wanna marry me? Because remember once that ring is in my little finger," Letty pointed at her ring on her finger "you'll be stuck with me forever." She said teasingly.

Dom chuckled "Well that's the plan," he grabbed her hand and kissed the back. "now the real question is; are _you _sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Let, you could be honest with me. If it's too soon for you I will understand."

Letty lifted off her seat and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you want me to say no?" she asked teasingly. Dom chuckled and pecked her lips. Once they pulled away Letty pursed her lips together and she looked down at the floor.

Dom grabbed her chin and gently made her gaze look up at his. "What?"

"Do you think it's a good idea to tell everyone about our engagement right now?"

"What do you mean?"

Letty shrugged. "Well I think the timing might be a little inconvenient. I rather get this shit done with Shaw and wait until we're all safe at home before revealing our big news to everyone."

"Whatever you want Let"

Letty nodded "I want to wait before we say anything. I mean, if it's okay with you?"

Dom didn't really reasoned with Letty's logic but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah that's fine," he smiled "I agree."

A smile cracked on Letty's face. She angled her head in and placed her lips onto his.

"Ah not this again," Romans voice erupted over the large and chanting crowd. Dom and Letty lips pulled away. They smiled as they saw Roman, Tej, Brian, and Elena make their way over at them "every time I look at you two your tongues are shoved down in each other's throats." Roman finished his last remark as he took his seat on the round and large table.

Letty subtlety slipped her ring off her finger and zipped it inside the pocket of her cropped black leather jacket. "So? What's the problem with that?" She asked teasingly.

Roman shrugged. "Nothing, just saying you both outa get a room." Letty rolled her eyes as she jumped off Dom's laps and sat back onto her seat.

"Oh they got a room alright," Tej said while nodding "trust me… they got one" he assured.

Letty gasped dramatically "Shut up, you did not hear-"

"Last night?" Tej nodded again "everything, and this morning." he exasperated his last statement.

Dom and Letty looked at each other amusingly. They couldn't help but feel embarrassed. They both felt like a couple of horny teenagers who had been caught by their parents. Everyone but Elena chuckled at the blushing couple. For Elena the menu she pretend to read had all of the sudden become very interesting.

Roman patted Tej backs "Man I feel sorry that you have your bedroom next to theirs." he stated as he chuckled. Tej shrugged his shoulders.

Dom looked sternly over at Roman but turned his glance over to Elena "Where's Hobbs" He asked in an attempt to diverge attention away from Roman and Tej.

"He'll be down soon. He's on the phone with the Bureau trying to arrange a basecamp for us to store our cars and equipment" Elena answered nonchalantly.

Roman got up from his seat "I'm Hungry! Let me go find the waitress." he said and his voice sounded with a bit of frustration.

Dom looked over at him and also rose from his seat. Letty grabbed his wrist "Where you're going" she asked concerned.

"To have a word with Roman. Don't worry I'll be right back." Letty nodded as she let loose of her grip. Dom walked up from behind to catch up with Roman. He tapped his shoulder and pulled close to speak in a low tone at him "Rome, I need to talk to you."

"Sure man, what's up?" Roman answered as he turned to face Dom.

"I don't think it's a secret to you that Letty and Elena mixing together is bad for me."

"Oh you don't have to tell me. I totally wouldn't want to be the hotdog between those two pairs of buns."

Dom smirks. "Well I need you to talk with Elena into joining you when you go off to find this Hector guy. She would be able to help you out with Spanish too."

Roman nodded "Yeah your ex being caught up with your new but old girlfriend it's awkward as hell. Especially how Elena lost you by default too, that must have sucked for her. "

Dom's smirk quickly turned into a frown. "Yeah, yeah enough. Look I need you to do this for me."

"Oh I got you! I'll keep it straight with her and you don't have to worry about a thing."

Roman caught a glimpse of Elena heading towards the bathroom. He turned his head onto her direction and shouted out at her right in front of Dom "Yo Lenny, wait up I gotta ask you something!" Roman ran over towards Elena as Dom rolled his eyes in frustration for Romans lack of subtleness.

Roman caught up with Elena "Hey Lenny, You know Dom's got me going over to find that Hector guy so we can get the invitation to Shaw's race and I was wondering if I could use your talented Latin tongue?" Elena looked at him with a shrewd face and raised an eyebrow. Roman continued "You know like a translator I could use someone who can speak the lingo."

Elena nodded her head and agreed "First off, I am Brazilian and sure, of course I could help you. I know where to find Hector."

"I'll go too." A raspy voice interrupted. Both Roman and Elena quickly turned their heads towards the direction of Letty. Letty sternly repeated herself. "I'll go with you guys, I could speak Spanish too and I could be back up just in case."

Roman Stuttered in disbelief and was about to answer when Dom grabbed Letty by the crook of her arm and pulled them away. "Are you serious?" He asked her lowly.

Letty scrunched her face and nodded "Yes."

"After what you just put me through when I invited Elena the first time, now you want to tag along with her?"

Letty crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows. "And what did I put you through? Sex?" She retorted. "I want to prove that I can handle myself around her. Don't worry about me everything will be alright. I'm not gonna tear her hair out or shoot her. I'm going to play it cool with her. We won't talk about you if that's what you are worried about."

"No, I'm just worried you won't have your head straight. You've been temperamental lately Let."

"I told you everything will be fine. If she is going to ride with us I want us all to be cool with each other."

Dom had nothing to say and was left speechless when Letty turned around and walked back to the table. Roman pulled up next to Dom; Dom looked over at Roman with a bewildered look on his face "Can you believe this?"

Roman placed his hand on Dom's shoulder and said "Don't try to understand women man, Women understand women, and they HATE each other" Dom rolled his eyes. Roman grinned. "This should be interesting though!"

**Drama coming up! **

**What do you guys think is gonna happen? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Letty leaned casually against the hood of her 1973 grey Jensen Interceptor with one leg crossed over the other as Dom walked up to her. He placed both large hands on either side of her hips "I want you to be careful Let."

His gravelly voice sent Goosebumps down Letty back. She shrugged, trying to keep her body as composed as possible "You don't have to worry about a thing. I will take it cool with Elena."

"It's not that what I'm worried about. I want _you_ to be safe."

"I will be."

"Let, this is a dangerous mission we're all in and I know you're stubborn as hell so please don't let that hot head of yours get in you into some serious trouble."

Letty chuckled. "I can handle it." She assured.

Dom scooted closer into her, only leaving millimeter of space between them both. Hands still resting on either side of her hips, Dom placed his forehead slightly against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Dom wrapped his arms around her lower waist and Letty enveloped her arms around his neck. Holding each other in each other's arms felt so natural and so right. Time was never a factor and the world only seemed too evolved around them and only them. Dom pulled away and lifted her up with eased onto the hood. Letty instinctively spread her legs opened and left a gap for Dom to position his broad and muscular body in between. Dom cupped her face and gently messaged her cheeks with his thumbs. Letty's hands rested on his chest. Dom smiled at her before crashing his lips onto hers. Letty's hands ran up to his arms and over his biceps until they entwine around his neck, pulling him in to deepened their kiss.

They both heard the door squeaked opened and a familiar voice call at them. Dom and Letty broke free from their kiss and saw Roman standing by the doorway of the garage. "Sorry to interrupt guys but Letty we got to go already."

Letty smiled weakly over at Roman and nodded. "Thanks. I'll be right there." Roman nodded and exited the room.

With swollen pink lips that Dom caused, Letty looked up at him. "I gotta go." She spoke lowly.

Dom nodded "Be careful," he raised an eyebrow "rein check?" He smirked.

Letty chuckled. "Rein check."

* * *

Roman, Letty and Elena were parked outside of Hectors studio. The trio watched as Hectors vehicle pulled in and watched him exited his car and disappeared inside the building.

"Alright ladies now listen up. I need you two to go in there and make that guy squeal however you can."

Letty raised her eyebrows at him "You're not coming with us?"

Roman laughed "Not yet. You girls first go in there and simply use your lady charms."

"Lady charms?" Letty retorted.

"Why don't you? You're kinda charming as well" Elena teased. Letty had to chuckle at that one.

Roman rolled his eyes. "Because I am not as good looking as you two." He defied.

"So?" Elena inquired.

"On the memory of how our good old friend Giselle used to say 'He's a man.'" Roman used air quotes on his last remark. "I'm sure he'll give a lot of more information to two hot chicks than to me."

Letty looked down and loaded her nine millimeter "And what will you do when Elena and I are in there?"

"Don't worry I'll watch your backs. I'll go in after you two but I'll first wait outside to keep an eye out for if any more of Shaw goons show up un-invited"

Elena slightly shook her head "I think it's a better idea if we all stick together."

Roman grunted and leaned his head back on the driver's seat. "Damn why do you two have to make things so complicated." He gazed up at the car's rear mirror and Met Elena's gaze who sat at the backseat. "Just trust me. Go in there and I'll be one step behind you."

"But-" Elena began

Letty exhaled an irritated groan "Come on enough of this shit!" She jammed the passenger's seat open and escorted herself out. She nodded her head to Elena "Come on, let's go" She placed her nine millimeter behind her back pocket. Elena rolled her eyes as she grabbed her nine millimeter that was placed next to her seat before she too escorted herself out of the car to catch up with irritated Latina. Roman watched as the duo marched their way into the studio.

He sighed to himself "Damn these girls are definitely more complicated."

* * *

Letty and Elena entered Hectors studio. The girls stood side by side as they checked and familiarized themselves with their surrounding environment. Letty looked over at an open door of what looked like an office to her. She turned to that direction and walked over to the slightly opened door.

"Where are you going?" Elena whispered. Letty turned around and pointed at her objected to the small blonde. Elena swallowed hard and walked up to catch up with the slim brunette.

"We have to stick together" Elena hissed at her.

Letty furrowed her eyebrows "I'm sorry I didn't know we had to be joined by the hips" She answered sarcastically.

Both women stared hard at each other but at that moment a tall muscular man with brown hair and a goatee walked out of the office. He looked startled as he saw the two unfamiliar women standing in front of him.

"May I help you?" He asked in a thick accent.

Elena took her gaze off Letty and looked up at the bulky figure in front of her. She cleared her throat "Are you Hector Santos?"

The man crossed his arms over his chest "Depends who's looking for him." He stood straight up like a pillar almost seemingly wanting to intimidate the two slightly younger and smaller women.

Letty stood side by side with Elena. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll take that as a yes" she stated firmly.

A smirked cracked on the man's face. He dropped his hands to his sides "What do you ladies want?"

Elena crossed her arms over her chest "We're looking for information" she spoke kindly

Hector not so subtly flickered his eyes up and down her body. He licked his lips. "What kind of information?"

Letty stuffed her hands in her back pockets and slightly tilted her head. "We heard you had a friend who had an invitation on Ian Shaw's race"

Hector smirked at her "Ah you did now did you?"

"Yes and I'll be very interested on finding who this man is."

Elena looked over at Letty "_We'll_ be interested" she corrected her.

"Oh yeah? He looked at Letty and then at Elena "Y que tienen para ofrecerme?" (And what do you have to offer me?)

"Que quires?" (What do you want?) Elena asked.

Letty rolled her eyes and huffed "Pues tu que piensas?" (What _do_ you think?) She retorted at Elena. Elena eyebrows rose and she felt her teeth grit at Letty's remark. At that moment Roman sneaked his way inside the studio without being heard or seen by anyone. He stood behind a wall and quietly observed Letty and Elena dictate their integration.

Letty pushed her hair off her shoulder and let it cascade down onto her back. She stood firm in front of the Hispanic man with arms crossed over her chest "Mira cabron. (Look fucker) if you want to walk out of her with all your teeth I'll suggest you better start talking now."

Hector chuckled "What makes you think I'll tell you anything?"

"Because you'll regret if you don't" Letty answered gruffly.

"Look, please just tell us where he is" Elena voice almost sounded pleading.

The man slightly lifted Elena's chin up "You can't get something for nothing you know" Elena jerked away from his touch.

"Tell us who the man in charge is" Letty demanded.

The man chuckled "Now why can't you be a good girl like your friend here" the man lifted Letty's chin up and if Letty was not already holding back on her anger she completely lost it when he dared to touched her. Letty's right hand balled into a fist and she deck him right in the face. The man stumbled back covering his bloody nose "Bitch!" he yelled and before he knew it he was pushed and knocked onto his back by the angry Latina. Letty quickly got on top of the man and while straddling him she started hammering him down with punches. Roman's eyes widen in disbelief at Letty's unexpected burst of anger. To be honest with himself he kind of found it amusingly "Oh shit" he chuckled to himself. Elena was stunned and her body was frozen like a stone. Her jaw dropped and eyes flew opened as her eyebrows raised over her head. She continued watching Letty beating the man on the floor for a whole good 20 seconds before she saw the man roughly pushed Letty off him and Elena snapped back into reality as she grabbed a metal bar from the floor. "Oh shit no, no, no!" Roman shouted as he made his way towards Elena but it was not fast enough for with one swing she knocked Hector out, leaving him unconscious. Letty growled and crawled back onto the unknown unconscious body but Roman quickly wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and lifted her off him.

"Easy Letty he's unconscious!" Roman remarked at her as he held onto her waist pulling her back into him. He turned her around in his arms and gripped tightly onto her wrists.

"Let go of me!" she demanded.

"Are you going to behave?"

"Yes!"

Roman didn't hesitate to let go at the angry Latina free from his grip. She pulled her hair out of her face and straightened out her clothes. Roman looked down at the unconscious body "Holly shit Elena what did you do!?"

Elena shrugged . "What? I had to do what I had to"

Roman yanked the metal bar out of her hand "By knocking him out!?"

"He wouldn't give us any information and besides Letty started the outburst!"

"Whoa," Letty pointed a warning finger at Elena "don't blame it all on me!"

Roman ran a hand over his bald head and started pacing back and forth in the room "Shit. What are we going to do?"

Letty knelt down and checked Hectors pulse "Relax he's not dead."

Roman exhaled deeply "Alright we'll take him with us then."

Letty slightly shook her head "What?" she inquired in slight confusion.

Roman went into the office and about a minute later he came out with duct tape. "We'll tie him up and take him with us" he scanned around the room "Letty help me find something to tie him with". Both Letty and Elena exchanged quizzical looks. Letty shrugged and obediently listened to Romans command.

"Wait? What? We're not going to take him back to the hotel" Elena commanded.

"No but back at base. The one Hobbs set up for us to meet," Roman found a rope that was decent enough to do the job "considering that things didn't go as I expected them to go; we'll gonna have to improvise with what we got."

Elena placed her hands on her hips. "Since when did my job description involve kidnapping people?"

"Hm I don't know, maybe it was when it involved knocking them out with a metal bar!" Roman cried sarcastically. Letty snorted out a loud laugh.

"It not funny Letty. This would of have not happened if you only controlled your temper" Elena snapped.

For everybody's good sake Letty decided to ignore Elena's comment as she knelt down and helped Roman tie up an unconscious Hector "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked lowly.

Roman met her gaze "Do you have another idea?" Letty swallowed hard and didn't say a word. She dropped her gaze onto the floor before retuning it back onto the unconscious body and presumed on tying him up. Roman nodded his head and presumed on his work as well. Elena stood quiet as she watched Letty and Roman tie Hector up. She let out a defeated sighed as she knelt down and helped them tie up the body.

**Next: Dom has a talk with Letty!**


	15. Chapter 15

Letty sat on the studios couch as she nervously bit onto the tip of her thumbs fingernail. She intensively watched Dom pace hastily across the room. After a good while Dom stopped and stood straight, towering in front of her petite form. He scrunched up his nose and rubbed eyes as he exhaled profoundly. "Alright so let me get this straight; you lost control and knocked Hector out?"

Letty nodded "Yes, no… but wait, _Elena _knocked him out"

Dom crossed his arms over his chest "Why?" an unreadable expression marked onto his face.

Letty shrugged her shoulders "I don't know ask her. I guess beca-"

"No, no why did you start beating him up in the first place?"

"Because he was a freaking idiot!"

"Damn Let you gonna have to control your temper!"

Letty huffed "Says you." She leaned back on her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. Dom's hands balled into fist at her last remark. He ran a hand over his bald head and took in a deep breath to relax his tensed up muscles. Letty looked at him cautiously, watching every action he took and every breathe he took. "Besides why are you mad? Aren't you glad that I was beating him instead of the other way around?"

"You were supposed to only get information out of him."

"Yeah, well sometimes things don't go according to plan."

"Letty, you told me you were going to behave."

"No, I said I was going to take it cool with _Elena_, whom by the way I did so."

"Letty I want you to think things through before you act!"

Letty abruptly got up from her seat. "Stop scolding at me as if I was a child!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

"Screw you" she bumpily pushed passed him.

Dom grabbed the crook of her forearm "Let I'm only worried about you. You might get yourself in some serious trouble."

"I can take care of myself," She pulled away from his grip. "I've always have!"

"God Let you're so stubborn," Dom flopped onto the coach and placed his elbows onto his knees. "I love that about you… but sometimes I hate it as much."

Letty crossed her arms over her chest "Sharp thought" she muttered to herself.

Oblivious to her last comment Dom patted the seat next to him "Come on, sit." he ordered "Let's talk more calmly."

"No" She answered sternly.

"Sit" he commanded again leaving no room for argument. Letty gritted her teeth but sat down next to him, nonetheless. She knew better to do so or else his tall, muscular form was going to humiliating lift her up like a light feather and sit her down for him.

"Alright here's what we'll do; as soon as Hector wakes up you'll stay right in here and I'll go into the next room to talk to him."

Letty shook her head "I'm not staying in here." her statement was more of a matter-of-fact

"Let-"

"I'm going with you."

"Fine but you'll let me do the talking and you'll stand right behind me."

Letty rolled her eyes "Why? Is he going to bite me?" She asked sarcastically.

He pointed a warning finger at her. "Enough with the sarcasm." His deep voice ordered.

Letty grabbed and entwined her fingers with the hand he had used to point a warning finger at her. She placed their holding hands onto her lap. "Fine, I'll let you do the talking but I'm not standing behind you and you cannot prevent me from a asking a question or two." She said calmly but firmly.

Dom nodded "Fair enough" he gently squeezed her hand and smiled. "Anything else in your mind?"

Letty slightly tilted her head up and bit onto her lower lip. She pretended to ponder for a few seconds before looking straight into his eyes "Hm… You wanna have sex?"

"Well, Let I-"Dom slightly shook his head in disbelief "wait what?" he asked confused.

"Let's have sex" She confirmed the speculation that Dom thought heard her say.

Dom chuckled and slightly shook his head "No, not like this."

Letty let go of his hand and pushed it off her lap "Are you seriously rejecting me?"

Dom groaned. "I'm not rejecting you. I just don't think it's appropriate time to have sex right now."

Letty huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Since when did you ever care when and where was appropriate time to have sex?"

"I don't want to have sex with us arguing"

"Since when did you turn into the girl in the relationship?"

"Okay that kind of talk is not helping your case. You're not exactly turning me on right now."

Letty rolled her eyes as she lifted up from her seat. Dom got up almost in an instinct after her. He grabbed her hips and turned her around in his hands, bringing her body close to his, with hips touching against the others hips. Letty's hands were on his chest. She licked her lips as she looked down at their proximity. They both felt each other's warm and heating breaths.

After a good whole minute, Dom ordered. "Come with me."

Letty swallowed hard. "Where?"

"You want to have sex don't you?"

"Not anymore, no" Her voice sounded with a bit of hesitation.

"Well dammit Letty what do you want then?" Dom's voice sounded with a bit of frustration.

"Fine let's go have sex"

"Okay, we did say rein check after all"

"Yup we did."

"Then let's go." Dom grabbed her hand and led them out of the offensive room into a more private place.

* * *

Mia laid on her stomach on her bed with her legs bent at the knee "Hey babes how are things over there?" Mia balanced her cellphone between her right ear and on her shoulder as she polished her fingernails.

Brian sighed. "Well we got a bit of a complication."

Mia immediately dropped what she was doing and sat up straight. She grabbed and steadied the phone on her hand and placed it closer into her ear. "What happened?"

"Don't worry nothing bad happen," Brian ran a hand over his head and sighed again. "it's just that the interrogation that Letty and Elena were supposed to do didn't go as planned."

"Oh my god, are they okay!?"

"Yeah there perfectly fine. It just got a little out of hand and the girls kinda knocked out the man they were supposed to get an invitation to Shaw's race from."

"Is he alive?"

"Yeah he's alive. The crew and I are just waiting for him to wake up again."

Mia chuckled and once again balanced her cellphone between her right ear and shoulder. "So who knocked him out? I suppose it was Letty" She resumed her task on polishing her finger nails.

"I think so. Dom is in the next room and he is having a very serious and loud conversation with her."

Mia chuckled. "Same old Letty," she gently blew air on her fresh polished nails "she hasn't changed a bit."

Brian chuckled "Yup, same old Letty."

After a long but not awkward silence Mia spoke up. "I miss you Brian"

"I miss you too Mia." Mia was able to hear his warm breathing on the other line and she smiled to herself. "How's Jack doing?" Brian asked breaking Mia's train of thought.

"He's doing well. He met a new friend"

Brian grinned. "Oh yeah? who? Leon's son?"

"That's the one," Mia lifted up and sat in an Indian position "He's a good little boy." She blew more air on her nails, trying to dry them off.

"That's good to hear," Brian smiled. "do me a favor Mia; please take good care of Jack and yourself."

"Brian you have nothing to worry about. Leon's here; he won't let anything bad happen. I'm actually worried about you being over there."

"Things over here fine," Brian chuckled "even with the unconscious man Letty beat up"

Mia chuckled "Well glad it wasn't the other way around"

Brian looked over at the front door and furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah and talking of which, I haven't heard Dom and Letty arguing in a while."

"How long has it been?"

"I don't know, ever since I first called you… I think"

Mia pursed her lips together and pondered for a few seconds. "Hm… they probably left to have sex."

Brian chuckled. "Damn Mia why do you have to say that?"

"It's true, knowing my brother and Letty," She shrugged. "as disturbing as this may sound, their probably doing it right now."

Brian smiled and rolled his eyes. "Well there's an image I don't want to picture."

"Yup that's how Dom and Letty are."

At that moment Brian heard the door behind him beginning to open. He immediately looked over to see Hobbs bulky figure enter into the room. "Mia hold on." Brian said as he covered the part of the phone you speak into.

Hobbs saw that Brian was on the phone. He cleared his throat as he nodded. "The guy is awake now. Let's make him squawk"

Brian uncovered the phone "Hey Mia, the guy woke up. I gotta go right now."

"Okay be careful Babe, I love you."

"I love you too. I can't wait to see you again Mia."

"The same, I want to see you all back soon."

Brian kissed his phone right as he hung up and a sad looked came up in his face. He reluctantly shoved his phone back into his front pocket and went back into the room where Hector was being kept. Brian saw Hector tied to a chair in the middle of the room in a daze, wobbling his head back and forth attempting recollect where he is and what had happened. Hector had a few scrapes and bruises and a major lump on the right side of the head and a fat lip. Hector groaned for a bit and felt around the inside of his mouth with his tongue to notice that a few of his teeth were now missing.

Brian looked around the room and noticed the absence of Dom and Letty. He furrowed his eyebrows. "You guys seen Dom and Letty?"

Elena walked in "I checked next door but they're not there anymore.."

Tej was checking his phone "I gave them call and it went straight to voice mail."

Mia's words ran though Brian's head and a grin grew on Brains face.

**Originally this chapter was a lot longer, but I chopped it into two chapters**

**Next chapter should be ready very soon**:)

**Coming up next: Some Dotty Loving and another attempt on the interrogation**.


	16. Chapter 16

Dom cupped Letty's ass and lifted her up with ease onto the hood of his car. With her legs clutching on either side of his hips, Dom stood in between them and dipped his head downwards to feverishly crash his lips onto hers, sucking in whatever left of air she had in her lungs. Letty pulled away and nibbled at the sensitive skin of his neck. Loving it in and without any restraint Dom pushed Letty onto her back. Gladly feeling obligated to return the favor; Dom attacked her neck with his mouth and trailed kisses upwards to her jaw until his tongue found his way to entwine with her tongue. Letty felt her body melting all over again at his touch. Every touch from those strong hands caused sparks to run up and down her spine. Dom's large hand slid under her white wife beater and cupped her breast as the other hand was placed on the hood, holding himself steadily from not putting his whole body weight onto her small form.

Letty was so desperate for more of his touch and all she wanted was to feel him inside of her. _"Dom… dammit…just do it already"_

Dom felt himself grow harder and larger from hearing Letty pleading in a breathy voice. He growled as he put his hand under her chin and tilted it up, forcing her mouth to crash onto his. He slid his hand from under her shirt and roamed it onto her pants waistband. He expertly unbuttoned it and unzipped her zipper. Letty lifted up and Dom placed both large hands on either sides of her hips and pulled her pants down. Letty slowly rose to a seating position and grabbed the hem of his white T-shirt and pulled it up and over his head, discarding it to the floor with her pants.

Dom clenched a fist of hair in his hand and pulled her in, for yet another deep kiss as her hands desperately worked on his pants buckle. She undid the button, unzipped the zipper and pushed down his pants followed by his boxers. Dom slightly stepped back and toed them off and Letty jumped off the hood to remove her shirt and bra.

Completely naked, Dom made his way over at Letty who stood wearing only in a lacey black thong. Dom licked his lips at her toned and slimmed body. Too him, she was the sexiest and most gorgeous woman to ever live. He pushed her back until she came contact with the grille. Letty whimpered as she felt his hardening pressed against her. How fast he got hard for her only brought an ignorant smirk on her face. Once again Dom's tongue invaded the inside of her mouth as his hands slowly slid from around her back and made their way onto her exposed breasts, gently messaging them with his thumbs. Letty dropped her head back and moaned. Her knees nearly gave up but Dom immediately grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up onto the hood of his car. Letty nibbled onto his earlobe, messaging it with such delicacy with a dancing tongue. Dom groaned; he loved that Letty was such an aggressive lover but she was also a gentle lover when she chose to be.

Not wanting to waste any time, Letty slightly lifted her hips as Dom's large and calloused hands grabbed her thong and slid them off of her with eased. His hands trialed up her sides and Letty's head fell back as she groaned from the contact. She arched her back, bringing her chest closer into his face and his tongue found a way to play with her breast. Dom touched both of her inner thighs and spread them further apart and was greeted by her wet and tight center. Letty's breathing became harder; anticipating on what was coming next.

"_Oh…shit!" _Letty panted hotly as Dom ferociously thrust himself into her and she dug her fingernails deep into his skin. She moaned from the pleasure building up inside of her. She bit hard onto his shoulder and her fingernails dug deeper into the skin of his shoulder blades as Dom re-entered her roughly.

They groaned together in sync from each and every thrust. Hitting on her G-spot every time he re-entered her, caused Letty to moan louder and harsher. Dom felt like his skin was bleeding from how deep her fingernails dug into him. Encouraged and turned on by the sound of her loud and airy moans, Dom quickened the pace and deepened each thrust. Letty's tight walls clenched even tighter around him. Their breathings were harsh as both their bodies ran through ecstasy and great pleasure rolled all over them.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Back at the basecamp the rest of the group was waiting impatiently for Dom and Letty to arrive. Elena was sitting on a desk hunched over resting her chin on her hands, Hobbs paced around Hector like a vulture circling food and Brian was by the front door staring at his phone.

As Hector was beginning to regain consciousness, he started to grunt and scream "Wh-where…what? What the fuck happened? Where am I? What the fuck did you do? Get me out of here! Get me out of here!"

Suddenly Hobbs thunderous footsteps pounded toward Hector. Hobbs grabbed the back of Hectors chair and pulled it back nearly tipping him over onto the floor. Hobbs face leaned in close to Hectors and Hector lowered his head in fear of Hobbs gaze. Hobbs baritone "You'll get answers as soon as we get answers, but right now we're waiting the rest of our crew, so if you please kindly shut up." He placed a gag over Hectors mouth and let go of his grip on Hectors chair, causing him to fall back into place.

The silence was broken again by the sound of a growling engine pulling up to the drive way. Everyone's attention went to the front door. When it opened they heard Letty's voice as she entered with Dom by her side with his arm around her shoulder.

With a satisfied smile on her face "We smell like sex." Letty addressed at Dom while chucking. Both were completely oblivious to everyone's eyes on them. As Dom took his gaze off of Letty, he noticed that everyone was staring at them and when Letty noticed Dom's facial change she too looked up to see Brains grin. "Do you think they heard me?" Letty whispered over to Dom.

Dom and Letty looked back at everyone staring at them and Letty felt embarrassed over her first comment. Tej looked over to Roman and putt his hand out, with palm up "I told you, now pay up." Roman dug deep inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a $20 bill and sighed as he handed it over to Tej. Brian covered his mouth with his fist trying to hold back his laughter. Hobbs had an unreadable expression on his face while Elena made it seem like she wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sure they did." Dom whispered back at Letty.

As Letty looked at everyone's faces she also noticed a fully conscious Hector staring back at her and he was not as amused as everyone else. Hector Started to scream through his gag and hop in his chair at the sight of Letty. As he was getting more aggressive Hobbs went over to Hector and held his shoulder down.

Trying to keep her cool Letty cleared her throat. "Hey guys, yeah sorry we were late…we were tied up."

Roman nodded. "I'm sure you were." He grinned.

Elena jumped off from the desk and interrupted "I think we should focus back on our mission." She firmly stated as she walked over and stood next to Hobbs.

Letty rolled her eyes and let out a small huff after Elena's statement. Dom removed his arm from Letty's shoulder and walked up to Elena and Hector. "Yeah you're right, let's get down to business." Dom stood between Hobbs and Elena while he hovered over hector and began to intimidate him with his cold stare. "We know you were invite by Ian Shaw to his race. If you don't want me to let that girl over there finish what she started on you," Dom nodded over to Letty's direction "Then I suggest you tell us everything we want to know. Where it's gonna be and where's the invitation?" Dom eyes subtly looked over at Letty and a half smile rose on his face while he sternly laid out his threat.

Letty gave him a devilish smile as she continued listening to Dom instructing Hector. She was more than turned on by Dom's: leadership, aggressiveness, and dominance. He was the entire alpha male she ever would need. But yet Letty was never the one to stand behind and cheer in the crowd, no she too wanted to be part of the game, she too wanted to take control. Letty took the opportunity to go up to the burly men and join their interrogation.

She circled from behind Hector, and when she got near him his legs began to spasm. Still gagged Hector muffled a yell. Letty got close to his face and slightly lifted his chin as he did to her during her first attempt with her interrogation. She leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Do you still want me to be a good girl?" The sweet facial expression on her face instantly changed as she gave him a swift and powerful slap on the face.

"Letty!" Elena cried out and motioned towards her but stopped her steps before she caught herself into a bigger mess with the sassy and mean-tempered Latina. Elena looked at Dom with a very concern look on her face and motioned her eyes at Letty. Dom tried to hide his smirk as he gently placed his hands on Letty's shoulders to pull her away from Hector.

Dom looked at Hector. "As what I was saying, no I don't think you want that one bit."

Hobbs stood firmly next to Dom with hands crossed over his chest. "I recommend you to cooperate. No one knows where you're at and I doubt anyone is missing you right now."

Hobbs and Elena made eye contact and she handed him a file. Hobbs cleared his throat. "Hector Santos, convicted gun runner for Ian Shaw's Company, wanted for battery assault, grand theft, and homicide. Wanted in 13 countries. Interpol has been hunting you for over 8 years now. Its your choice, you can get locked up with the ability to walk or in a wheelchair. I'm off the clock so there's nothing I can do to stop whatever these two have in mind for you." He nods his head over at Dom and Letty's direction.

Hobbs hunched down and got in Hectors face. "Now I'm going to take off your gag and you're going to make your choice right now." He yanked the rag around Hectors mouth off.

Hector spat out at the floor and stared at Hobbs in the eye and replied while breathing heavily "Okay. I'll tell you what you want to know. Just give me five minutes alone con esta perra" (With this bitch) he nodded his head at Letty's direction "and I'll give her a fair fight." Hector grinned a bloody smile at Letty.

Dom felt his blood boil at the assault drawn at Letty. He took a step towards Hector and bawled his hands into a fist, however before he had the time to deck him; Letty instantly grabbed him by the bicep. She felt his muscles completely tensed when she first touched him, but she then felt them relax after Dom felt her firm grip. Letty stepped in front of him and looked into his eyes. "Dom, Don't worry about it." She then turned to face Hector and smirked. "I got this." She bawled her hand into a fist and punched Hector across his face. Dom's eyebrows rose in amusement. After the many years of knowing Letty, it still surprised him of how such a small person can throw such amazing punches. Hobbs smirked at Letty's expected reaction. All the grown men in the room let out an evitable chuckled after seeing 5'5 ft. 120 pound woman right hooked a 6'1ft. 220 pound man.

Elena rolled her eyes and huffed an irritated groan. "You guys are not taking this serious," She dashed for the front door. "I didn't sign up for this."

Brian grabbed the crook of her forearm "Elena don't leave."

"I'll help you guys out," Elena looked over at a tied up and bleeding nose Hector. She slightly shook her head and sighed "but not in this way."

Letty casually rested her elbow on Dom's shoulder and looked over at Elena. "Yeah, you did enough when you knocked him out in the first place." Hobbs eyebrows rose in surprise as he looked at Elena than over at Letty. Letty shrugged and stared at Hobbs "What? You didn't seriously think I was the one who knocked him out with a metal bar? Did you?"

Hobbs cleared his throat "I guess that part was missed out." He looked over at Elena amusingly.

Hectors jaw slightly dropped from surprise. "WHAT?! So it was that bitch?" he yelled as he nodded his head over at Elena.

Hobbs walked up to hector and inserted the gag back into his mouth. "That's enough with that." He stated at him sternly.

"I didn't know what to do. I was just caught up with Letty's momentum." Elena defied as she opened the garage door and walked out.

While circling around Hector, Letty once again gave him a slight slap on the back of his head "So we're doing this the hard way." She said enthusiastically. "That's good. I like it hard, right Dom?" she smirked over at Dom. Dom chuckled lowly and had to return a smirk.

Letty eyes flickered up and down on Hectors tied up body, then her gazed roamed over to Dom's broad figure. "What do you think about our man here's restraints? Think he could use a tightening?" She asked him soothingly.

Dom met her dark gaze filled with lust. "How tight do you want it?

"Oh you know how tight I like it" Letty smirked.

Dom grinned and chuckled as he dropped his head down. He then looked sternly over at Hector "That's going to be pretty tight." He addressed at him with a warning tone. Hectors eyes immediately widened. He looked back and forth at the couple with confusion and fear in his face. He suddenly felt the rope around his torso grip tight into him like a corset as Letty unsympathetically pulled the rope behind him.

"Would you to do the honors Let?" Dom grinned.

"Oh by all means you first. You always put on a good opening act" Letty smirked.

Dom grinned and towered over at Hector. "You should have cooperated with us Hector. All we needed was just a little bit of information, now you're going to be leaving here without any of your teeth."

Letty walked over and stood next to Dom with arms crossed over her chest. "Aw, but Dom we have one thing in common with him."

"Oh yeah? And what is that Let?"

"He likes it rough and I'm willing to bet he likes it rougher than we do. Should we test my hypothesis?"

Dom groaned at Letty's dark and seductive stare. Whatever game she was playing, Dom was certainly enjoying it. Her eyes dark with lust and her devilish smirk caused Dom to feel a twitch inside his pants. Dom had to keep his composure. He didn't want to give away the excitement he felt for her. "I have nothing better to do right now" he answered noncommittally.

A combination of rolling of the eyes, smirking and soft laughs were emitted by the four grown men who were witnesses to Dom's and Letty's interrogation. Dom and Letty's eyes were locked onto each other's while their bodies involuntarily moved in closer and closer to one another, with Hector stuck in between them.

Letty chuckled lowly. "I could think of better things we could be doing right now."

Dom smirked. He knew it wasn't the place or time to be playing games but he couldn't help to be turned on by how sexy Letty was when she acted naughty and playful.

"What do you think Let? Should we use that crowbar over there?" Dom pointed over at a crowbar.

Letty nodded. "I'll get two so we wouldn't have to share."

"Good idea."

Letty picked up a crowbar and tossed another one over to Dom. "Oh man if you thought your head was hurting before." She held the crowbar like a baseball bat positioning herself right behind hector head.

She looked up at Dom. "You want a challenge Dom?"

Dom firmly gripped onto the crowbar. "Batters up"

Letty looked down at Hector and warned. "Brace yourself, because Dom _never_ misses the spot." She winked over at Dom.

Hector screamed at the top of his lungs though his gag and muffled what sounded like "I'll cooperate! Ill cooperates!" Letty lowered her batting stance and removed his gag. "Now that's a good boy." she said as she tapped him on his cheek.

Minutes later after Hector spilled out his guts, Brian and Roman dragged Hector away directed by Hobbs. Tej walked up to Dom and Letty. "Man that was some intense shit. For a moment there I thought you were going to turn him into a human piñata."

Letty huffed. "We were."

Dom dropped the crowbar. "It's a shame Let. With all this pent up energy I was hoping to let it all out with you."

Letty smirked. "We still can big boy." she grabbed him with clenched hands by the collar and pulled them away to somewhere more private. Round two it was for the both of them.

**Please continue to leave comments, it motivates me to continue writing:)**

**Thank you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**First off I would like to thank everyone for their very nice comments, I really do appreciate them:) Hope you all like this chapter as well.**

* * *

**2am in Leon's home in Japan**

With one leg crossed over the other Mia casually leaned against the doorway overlooking Jack and Liam who slept peacefully on a leather coach after a very long and exhuasting play day. Mia took a deep breath and thought about a life where if her family didn't return home. The thought put an uneasy twist in her stomach and her eyes began to water. The thought of her incomplete family was driving her crazy. She felt like doing something to help out the crew in Spain but she felt completely helpless.

"I know that look," Leon voice boomed across the hallway. "That's the same look you gave whenever Dom did his late night missions."

Mia smiled weakly. "I feel so helpless. I shouldn't have stayed; I should have been there with them."

Leon walked up to Mia and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me I wish I could relive the good old days too but this is parenthood. Sometimes we gotta watch ourselves so we can watch out for our future. Put that wild stallion inside of us behind the fence and tame him."

Mia turned her head to the side and faced him. "Leon how long has it really been since we last been together? Have you forgotten how my family is?"

Leon chuckled "Yeah you're right."

Mia shrugged and returned her gaze back onto the sleeping angels. "I just feel better if I could be there with them and not across a whole continent."

"Wow that Brian must have done a number on you."

Mia chuckled. "Oh hush, Brian is a good man. I think my father would be proud that I found someone like him."

Leon grinned. "I think so too Mia."

"I don't know what kind of mother will be living like this. Always separated from their loved ones, and running for their lives."

"Again Mia," Leon patted her back "welcome to parenthood."

Suddenly the security alarmed system was triggered. "What's that?" Mia exclaimed.

"Get Jack, it's the alarm!" Leon yelled over the ringing alarm as he rushed to pick up a crying Liam.

With Jack resting in Mia's arms and Liam placed in Leon's arms, they all scurried down the hallway where a very frightened Suzuki waited.

"Get to the panic room. You'll be safe there." Leon ordered in a shout and handed his son over to Suzuki

"What about you?!" Mia shouted back.

"I promised Dom I'll protect you and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Leon rushed downstairs and ran into his Den and unlocked the cabinet's door. Inside the cabinet he pulled out a shotgun. Through the security camera monitor he saw three armed men climbing over the fence in front of his house and another two armed men snuck around the back door. He sighed in relieve when he saw Suzuki leading Mia and jack to the panic room.

Leon loaded his shotgun and cocked it. "Just like old times." He muttered.

The Porch door quietly slid open and two men crept inside with guns in their hands and wore bandanas covering half their faces. Suddenly Leon popped out from a corner and cocked his shotgun "This is how we do it in East L.A!" He shouted at them and blasted both men before they had the chance to comprehend what he just said.

Meanwhile Suzuki led the toddlers and Mia to the large painting that covered a hidden door to a secured vault like room.

"Come in!" Suzuki gestured to Mia after she and Liam stepped inside.

Mia handed jack over to Suzuki and shook her head "Take Jack I'm gonna buy you more time. They are here for me."

Suzuki jaw slightly dropped in shock at her response. "What? No! You have to stay here with me."

"I'll be okay." Mia slammed the door shut and ran down the hall. She saw the flashlights of three armed men peering through the front windows. Mia dropped on her knees and began to crawl on the floor. She planned to sneak across the room and get to the garage at an attempt to lead the men away from Leon's home. As she crawled she came across a large pair of boots she suddenly felt her heart beating faster. She slowly followed her gaze up, breathing hard to see who was towering over her.

At her relieve she saw Leon smirked down. "Uh what the hell are you doing?" He asked confused.

Before Mia could release a word out of her mouth Leon hunched down and scooped her up off her feet and tossed her over his shoulder. "Sorry girly but this is no time to play a hero." Leon ran upstairs to the panic room. He banged on the door in a specific pattern and Suzuki slid the door open.

* * *

**Back in Spain…**

Letty sat on bed with legs to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. She repetitively blew a few loose strands of hair out of her face. Dom stepped out of the bathroom and noticed a very bored Letty. He smiled "I guess after beating up on a man and having sex, the day goes downhill from there huh?"

Letty grinned. "You have any other ideas on what we could be doing?"

"Yeah actually I do." He smirked.

Letty rolled her eyes and flopped herself back onto bed with hands resting on her naval. "Oh come on! Again?" she laughed

Dom chuckled and slightly shook his head. "No not that," He sat on the edge of their bed. "get your jacket, let's get out of here Let."

Letty propped herself up onto her elbows. "Where too?"

"It's a surprise"

Letty's head fell back "But I feel so tired." She grunted in an almost whinnying voice.

Dom chuckled "Come on" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, catching her into his arms. Letty smiled and jumped off the bed to grab her boots and jacket as ordered too.

* * *

It was a nice warm night and Dom took Letty to a local park near their Hotel. They walked around for a couple of hours just talking and holding hands.

"Well this is a new romantic side of Dominic Torreto" Letty teased as she licked her ice cream cone.

Dom chuckled "I thought you weren't the romantic type."

Letty shrugged. "I'm not, but I always appreciate a good gesture." She answered noncommittally.

Dom stopped her and snaked an arm around her waist, turning her around to face him. He pecked her lips "I know you do." he sternly stated. He licked his lips, tasting in her chocolate flavored ice cream.

Letty twisted her lips and pretended to ponder "What else do I like?" She asked teasingly.

Letty knew Dom knew her like the back of his own hand, sometimes that idea frighten her considering it was an unfair disadvantage on her part but at the same time she loved not teaching him on what she did and did not approve off. She also loved discovering new things about him because this man was covered with so many layers but as stubborn and spontaneous as Letty was, she too always found a way to surprise Dom once in a while.

"I know you love chocolate flavor ice cream but hate eating the cones."

Letty chuckled and licked her ice cream. "True, I hate the cones."

Dom chuckled. "And yet you always insist on a cone over a cup," He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer into him. "I noticed tonight you have been eating more ice cream than the usual."

Letty shrugged. "I have been craving lately."

Dom chuckled "I could tell."

Letty gave him a playful slap on the chest. "Okay besides me hogging on ice cream tonight, tell me what else I like."

"I know you would want to have our wedding during a sunset on the beach."

Letty bit onto her lower lip and smiled. This was their first time ever mentioning anything about their engagement since the night of. She looked up at him "And what else do I want in our wedding?"

"Well besides me" He answered cockily. Letty rolled her eyes and smiled.

Dom chuckled "I know you would want a small ceremony only with close friends and family. You don't want an extravagant and exaggerated wedding. You like to keep it simple and classy."

"Would I want braid maids?" She asked with a smirked, almost seemingly as if she was challenging him.

Dom pondered for a minute. He really had to think on that one. Would Letty want braid maids at their wedding? He thought to himself and the answer was so obvious.

"No, but you do want a maid of honor." He answered with confidence in his voice.

"Good job big boy," Letty grinned. "Someone is getting a lot of Mojo points."

"But Mia will put up a fight on convincing you to throw a bigger wedding with braids maids." Dom warned as he chuckled.

Letty grunted "I know," She walked over to a trash can and tossed her cone in it. "She could have all those things on her wedding and by all means she can even throw a unicorn in there."

Dom chuckled and grabbed Letty by the wrist, turning her around to look deep into his eyes. He loved staring into her dark gaze. Her eyes told everything. He was about to ask her if she felt rushed into the engagement but she broke the silence by nodding her head over at a nearby swing set. "Hey look what's over there!" She cried joyously.

She grabbed Dom by the hand and dragged him over to the swing set. Dom had a pleasant smile the whole time and enthusiastically followed her. She hopped onto the swing seat and held onto the chains as Dom stood behind her.

"Push" She playfully demanded. Dom chuckled and obediently did what he was commanded.

"Hey Let yesterday morning I wanted to ask you a question."

"Hm? What was that?"

Dom felt his breath hitched in his throat. He felt his palms sweating and his heart to beat faster. He was pretty surprise at himself for reacting in such way. All he wanted was just to ask her-

"Look Dom a kitten!" Letty pointed at a black and white stray cat "Isn't he adorable?"

Dom slightly shook his head, snapping back into reality. He cleared his throat "Yeah he is." He answered nonchalantly "Hey Let how would you feel about having a few extra heartbeats in the house?" He asked sheepishly. He then let out a low irritated grunt and rolled his eyes at his stupid question, instantly regretting the words that came out of his mouth.

Letty furrowed her eyebrows. "You mean like pets?" She asked confused.

Dom chuckled. "Well that could be a start."

Letty shrugged. "Well I always wanted to adopt a dog."

"Is that all you want?" He asked with his voice sounding firm.

Letty gripped tighter onto the chain, foreseeing on the double meaning to his question. "What do you want Dom?" She reciprocated the same tone.

Dom stopped pushing and grabbed onto the chains, causing Letty to break into a stop. He wrapped both large hands around her body and whispered into her ear "I want to have your baby."

Letty felt chills run down her spine. Not only did his gravelly voice but also his demand send Goosebumps to tingle up and down her body. She turned her head to the side and faced him. "Are you serious?" She asked lowly.

Dom felt her body tensed up and her grip tighten on the chains. "Only when you're ready though." He resumed his task of pushing her on the swing.

Letty licked her lips while nodding. "Is that what you wanted to ask me after I told you about my flashback?"

Dom nodded "Yea" There was an awkward silence between them both and Dom continued pushing her as Letty sank in her own thoughts. There were so many things she wanted to tell him but her mouth didn't dare to open and Dom simply wanted to know how she felt after he blurted out the baby question. He certainly didn't want to scare her away but he felt like he did and that feeling only made his stomach sink.

At the moment Dom felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket. He pulled out his phone and looked down. A startled look spilled on his face as he noticed it was Leon giving him a call at such an usual time.

Dom furrowed his eyebrows and stepped away from the swing set "Give me a sec Let. I gotta take this call."

**Thank you all again for keeping up on the reading:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**This story is almost coming to an ending :( I'm estimating it to be around 25 chapters long. It might be a little longer, not sure. As I post new chapters I will let you know how far along we are :) Thank you again for those who have commented and followed up on my story.**

* * *

Dom turned to face the swing set where Letty was still swinging her body high in the air. When she saw Dom approaching she could tell the look on his face had changed into a more serious look.

"Let, that was Leon, something happened back in Japan. Leon and Mia are on their way here."

Letty straightened her legs to stop swinging at the sound of his strong voice. Her feet skidded onto the floor a few times but she was still moving too fast so she decided to jump off from the swing in a hurry to catch up to Dom. With one last strong swing of her legs she let go of the chains and leapt from her seat but in her hast she neglected to estimate her landing. She had over jumped the sand barrier around the swing set and landed wrongly on her ankle and twisted it. Dom heard Letty landing hard on the concrete and he rushed over to her. Letty was on the floor breathing heavily. She was grabbing the calf of her right leg wincing. "Let what happened? Are you okay?" Dom breathed out.

Letty breathed through the pain. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can you put any weight on your ankle?"

Letty attempted to get up but cried in sharp pain when she put pressure on her leg. Dom hurried forward and Letty fell into his arms. He scooped her up and carried her in his arms. She placed a hand on his bicep and chuckled "What a strong man. You literally know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

Dom smiled and rolled his eyes. "No matter how serious things get you still manage to deliver a joke and make me smile."

With eased Dom carried Letty back to the car and gently helped her into her seat. He strapped her safely inside on the passenger's side and then he slipped into the driver's side. Dom turned over the engine and shifted the gear to reverse. He pulled out of the parking spot and pulled onto the main street.

Letty turned her face to the side and faced him. "So what happened in Japan? Did Suzuki kick them out?" She chuckled. This time Dom didn't crack a smile and looked back at Letty with a serious look.

"Never mind." Letty muttered lowly to herself.

"Mia and Leon's family where attacked by armed men in the middle of the night but they all got away safely."

"Oh shit really?"

Dom nodded. "I already contacted Hobbs, and everyone will be waiting for us back at the base."

Letty nodded and subconsciously licked her lips. On the ride back to the base, Letty kept her eyes glued onto a particular spot on the dashboard as she got lost in her own thoughts. When they pulled into their parking spot, Dom turned off the ignition and turned to face Letty "How's your ankle? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

Letty slightly shook her head. "No." She deadpanned.

Dom ran his eyes up and down her body and nodded. He stepped out of the driver's seat and made his way over to open Letty's door. He lifted her off her seat and gently steadied her onto her working leg, having her wrap an arm around his shoulder. She hobbled and hopped over into the garage. When the garage door slid opened, Hobbs went over to assist them. Letty felt she was being too mothered and insisted that she hop on her own. She limped her way towards the chair that they had set up for her to rest on.

Dom lifted and elevated Letty's leg onto a stool. "Does it hurt badly?"

Letty bit onto her lower lip to prevent a threatening yelp from escaping through her lips. "I've had worse."

"Here let me see it." Dom crouched on the floor in front of Letty and untied her shoe and carefully rolled up her pants to see the damage. Hobbs came up with an icepack and handed it over to Dom. Dom ordered Tej to bring the First Kit Aid. Tej obediently did as what was told and handed Dom the teams' medical supply. He hissed sympathetically at her swollen ankle "That looks bad."

Letty rolled her eyes "Yeah no shit, it feels bad." Dom pulled out a bandaged and wrapped it around her ankle.

"Ahhh dammit not so tight!" Letty gritted in sharp pain.

"Let I'm sorry, but I got to wrap it tight." Dom stood up and threw the gauze wrap into the paramedic bag.

For the next hour or so the team talked about the incident that had happened in Leon's home in Tokyo. They contacted Leon and they were informed that Leon, Mia and Jack were taking the next flight to Spain. After the crew came to an agreement on the plans layouts they departed ways.

Dom carried Letty up to their room and gently set her down onto bed. He placed a pillow underneath her swollen ankle. He smoothly pulled a few loose strands of hair out of her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I'm going downstairs for a drink. Do you want or need anything before I leave?"

Letty stared up at the ceiling as she rubbed small circles on her naval. "Hmm… yeah I want something with cheese." She answered nonchalantly.

Dom furrowed his eyebrows "Cheese?"

Letty shrugged. "I want something cheesy," She propped herself up on her elbows. "I'm in a lot of pain and I want cheese."

Dom sighed. "Okay I'll get you something with cheese."

"Cool, thanks. It could be anything as long as it's cheesy."

"Alright babe anything else?"

"Nope," She flopped her back onto bed. "but better hurry up because I'm super tired and you don't want me to fall asleep on you."

Dom frowned and sighed. "Okay I'll be back with something cheesy then." He grabbed his wallet and keys in one quick scoop and dashed out the front door.

* * *

When Dom swiped his key card across the doors censor of his room and stepped inside, he noticed that Letty's threat came into a reality as he saw her in a deep sleep. Dom placed a bag of Mozzarella cheese sticks on the bedside table. He gently kissed her forehead and flicked the light switch off before exiting the room. Dom's feet carried him down into the Lobby at the hotels bar. He ordered his drink and sat down on a tall stool. After a few minutes with a drink in his hands, Dom was deep in thought staring back at his own reflection on the mirror behind the bartender. He didn't even notice when Elena came up from the side and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Why are you here all alone?" She grinned.

Dom smiled back and shrugged. "Just having a drink."

"And Letty?" Elena took her seat next to Dom.

"She's upstairs resting her ankle."

The bartender came up to Elena "A martini please." She ordered as she removed her jacket off and placed it onto an empty stool next to her side. The bartender nodded and began to prepare her drink. Elena turned and faced Dom "You trust me right Dom?"

"Sure" He answered noncommittally.

"Then tell me, did Letty really twist her ankle jumping off a swing? Or did she lose her temper again?"

"What are you talking about? She really did land on her ankle, it was an accident."

"I'm sorry Dom I didn't mean to disrespect, I know you love her. It's just that I noticed Letty has been having trouble adjusting."

Dom took a sip from his drink. "No I think it's just been hard on everyone lately."

"So you're telling me that Letty is acting like how she use to before her accident?" The bartender slid Elena's Martini over to her. She nodded a thanks.

"Yes and No. it's complicated," Dom took a sip from whiskey. "time always changes people."

Elena looked down at her drink. "How are things between you two?" She asked sheepishly.

"There good. We're moving along just great."

"That's great Dom," Elena took a small sip from her drink "but make sure not to scare her away."

Dom turned to face her. "Scare her away?"

"Well yeah, remember Dom all this is still new to Letty. It hasn't even been a year since Letty re-entered this family. I'm sure she still needs time to adapt to the changes because the life she use to have was definitely different."

"I'm making sure she is comfortable. I'll protect her."

Elena took another sip from her drink. "Well that could be the problem Dom. Maybe your judgment has been clouded and you're ignoring what's in front of you."

"And what's that?"

"That Letty hasn't been adjusting well to this life as you thought."

"Elena what the fuck are you talking about?" Dom snapped.

"Dom I'm not trying to offend you or Letty. I'm to trying to start anything," Elena said soothingly and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "but really think about it Dom. Remember she nearly beat a man up for no reason at all.

"But he touched her."

"Dom I was there, it was literally a touch it wasn't sexual or threatening. Letty just snapped for no reason at all."

Dom shrugged. "That's how Letty has always been."

"You haven't seen a different change of character in her?"

"No we're fine we're even getting married." _Damn _Dom thought to himself. He felt sick in the pit of his stomach as he accidently blurted out his secret engagement with Letty. He knew Letty was going to make it hard on him once she found out what Dom had spilled out to Elena. Dom casually took another sip from his Whiskey.

Elena was extremely thrown back at his statement. She tried to compose her shocked face into a monotone look. She swallowed hard "You purposed to her?" Dom only offered her a nod.

"Dom it has only been like what? Nine or ten months?"

Dom shrugged. "I want to marry her."

"But this isn't about you Dom; it's about her. Is Letty really ready?"

Dom stood quiet and mentally mediated at her question. As he took another sip he felt the burn of alcohol drain down his throat. Dom has noticed that Letty had been acting in a very strange and in a peculiar way lately. She was definitely more temperamental and more stubborn than the usual.

"Well I'm only telling you this as your friend. I really do want to see you happy so maybe rushing into this might not be the best idea," Elena gave him a friendly pat on the back. "give her time Dom."

Dom nodded and looked down at his almost empty glass as Elena took another sip from her Martini glass.

Elena rhythmically tapped her fingers onto the counter. "I'm just telling you this because if I were in Letty's shoes, I would feel very overwhelmed with everything. Letty is a strong but stubborn person and I know that she cares for you but she could be putting aside her own pain for your happiness just like what you would do for her."

Dom pondered on Elena's words. It was true that he would make the same sacrifice for Letty's happiness. Dom finished whatever was left in his glass in one gulp and exhaled. As long as he had known Elena she had always had Dom's best interest at heart and was always straight forward and honest with him. He had decided to take her advice and really consider what would be best for Letty's wellbeing.

Elena rested her hand onto his shoulder. "I'm only looking out for you Dom…You and Letty." She shot him one last cheeky smile before turning around. Elena walked out of the Lobby with a huge smirk on her face.

**What do you think is gonna happen? What will Dom do?**

**Let me know what you guys think. Your reviews give me inspiration for upcoming chapters :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Again, thanks a million to everyone who has been following on my story and who has commented:)**

* * *

The next morning Letty woke up to the morning light disturbing her sleep. She grunted and pulled a pillow to cover her face from the sun rays that beamed through the open window. She turned her head to the side and saw Dom's warm and sleeping body.

She poked at his bicep with a finger. "Dom?" She whispered.

She poked at him again "Dom?"

She poked him again and this time a little harder. Dom grunted and turned his body to the side as he mumbled something incoherently. Letty rolled her eyes and removed the pillow away from her face, adjusting her eyes to the morning light. She stared up at the ceiling for a good while as she listened to Dom's heavy breathing. Letty scooted herself closer into Dom but hissed at her bold movement. "_ahh fuck_!" she cried in sharp pain. She had completely forgotten about her bruised ankle. Any movement of her ankle felt as if there were stabbing pins and needles on her skin.

Dom rubbed his face with his hand and turned to face the girl in pain next to him. He yawned. "Let are you okay?"

"No my ankle really hurts."

"Damn, let me see." Dom knelt on bed and gently elevated her foot onto a pillow. He carefully unwrapped her bandage and gasped on how swollen her ankle was.

"Let we gotta take you to the hospital."

"What? No"

"Why not? Letty we have to."

"No, I don't wanna go."

"Let-"

With clenched hands Letty grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled him in for a sweet morning kiss. Dom instinctively clenched a fist of her hair in his hand and pulled her in, deepening their kiss.

"Wow, what was that about?" Dom asked in a chuckled once they pulled away.

"What? Can't I kiss my fiancé when I want to?" She asked teasingly.

"Well good morning to you too" he grinned.

Letty bit onto her lower lip and propped herself onto her elbows. "So did you get hammered last night?"

Dom raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger at himself. "Does it look like I got hammered?" He grinned. Letty chuckled and fully rested onto her back. Dom slightly lifted her shirt and started to draw patterns on her belly.

"Do you feel rushed into our engagement?"

Letty slightly furrowed her eyebrows. "No. Why?"

Dom shrugged. "I think maybe we should try and slow things down."

Letty propped herself onto her elbows "What?"

"I don't want to rush you into anything so maybe we should slow it down a bit"

Letty furrowed her eyebrows. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Let you could be honest with me. I don't want to scare you off"

"Scare me off from what? I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

Dom stopped his task of drawing patterns on her skin. He sighed. "I know you're barely adapting into this new life you're living and I know it might be overwhelming an-"

Letty slightly shook her head. "Dom you can't speak for me. When did I ever say I felt overwhelmed?"

"Well I have noticed lately that you lose control of your temper and its okay maybe its because you feel too overwhelmed or troubled by something."

Letty rose onto a seating position and straightened her back. "Who did you speak to?" She asked in a demand.

"What?"

"Who in the hell did you talk to last night?

"No one. Why?"

Letty gritted her teeth. "Don't lie. You must have spoken to someone to be getting these crazy ideas."

"Let, they're not crazy ideas."

"Who did you talk to?" Dom kept quiet and looked down on their sharing duvets. "It was her wasn't it? Elena?" Letty deadpanned.

Dom's silenced confirmed her suspicion. "Dammit Dom are you seriously taking advice on our relationship from her!?" She snapped at him.

"No I am not taking in her advice."

"Really Dom?" She asked sarcastically "Because it kinda seems as if you are. What the hell did that bitch tell you that you were stupid enough to believe!?" She snapped at him

"Letty don't raise your tone at me and do not offend me!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you weren't a complete imbecile!"

Dom abruptly got out of bed "See this what I mean about you not being able to control your temper."

Letty pointed a finger at herself. "Oh so I'm the one with the problem?" She yelled in sarcasm.

Dom stomped over to an open drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans "All I wanted was to talk calmly but that's not possible with you being this paranoid" He pulled up his pants and zipped up his zipper.

Forgetting about her swollen ankle, Letty swung her legs over the bed and hissed from the sharp pain she felt from her ankle. She bit onto her lower lip and swallowed in her pain. "Well I wouldn't be this paranoid only if you were only smart enough to come to your senses and realized that Elena is manipulating you!"

"Our problems are between me and you and no one else."

"And yet we're fighting because of her."

Letty gritted her teeth and annoyingly started tapping her fingers onto the bedside table "That bitch is lucky I have a twisted ankle or I would have marched my way to her room and broken her nose and knock her teeth out." Letty growled.

Dom sighed and ran a hand over his bald head out of frustration. Letty huffed. "What? Did I offend you when I threaten to break poor, old and sweet innocent Elena's nose?" She asked sarcastically. Dom rolled his eyes and grunted. He sat down on a chair and placed his elbows onto his knees, resting his chin onto his balled fists.

A long period of silence finally invaded the room as the couple pondered hard on their thoughts and the steamed that traced through their nostrils cooled off.

"You know what Dom? Maybe Elena was right after all. Maybe we aren't ready for marriage." Letty spoke lowly and softly. Dom looked over at her and saw something that he rarely ever seen in her; she had watery eyes, tears that threaten to spill out of them. Dom immediately hurried forward and knelt down in front of her .He put a hand on her knee but Letty pushed it off "Don't touch me" She muttered.

"Letty I love you and I do want to marry you."

"No you don't." She spoke lowly.

"Yes I do. If you don't ever want me to talk to Elena again then I won't." Dom said in a pleading voice. He reached out again and grabbed her hands. "Please forgive me."

"Just leave." Letty deadpanned.

"Let-"

"Leave. I want to be alone." She demanded in a soft voice.

Dom sighed and nodded. He stood straight up, grabbed his keys and wallet and with his tail between his legs, he walked out the front door. Letty was barely able to keep herself from crying but she held back any daring tears from shedding. No, she did not want to cry, not over this at least. She didn't want to give Elena that satisfaction. Letty inhaled and exhaled deeply, she had to be strong.

* * *

Brian knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Let, you in there?" He patiently waited for her respond, but frowned when he heard gagging noise coming from the inside. He knocked again "I'm coming in." Brian turned the door knob and walked inside. He gasped when he saw a paled face Letty bent in front of the toilet seat. Brian hurried forward and pulled her hair out of her face, helping her to vomit inside the toilet bowl with more eased. "Shit, you all right girl?" He asked as he grabbed a hair tie that he conveniently found on the floor. He handed it over to Letty.

Letty gave him a weak smile. "Thanks." She accepted the hair tie and pulled her hair up into a messy ballerina bun. Letty wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand and leaned her head against the wall. "I guess I must have eaten something bad." She groaned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Brian stood up and opened the bathrooms cupboard and pulled out a pink bottle of what looked like a Pepto-Bismol. Letty looked up at him and nodded as she accepted the bottle from his hands. Brian sighed and sat on the ground next to her.

Letty turned her head to the side and faced him. "How did you get in the room?" She asked lowly.

"Dom gave me his key card. I came up here to ask you if you were gonna tag along with us?"

"Where are you guys going?"

"We're picking Mia and Leon up from the airport."

Letty sighed and dropped her head back against the wall, thanking the heavens that it was Brian who came in and asked instead of Dom. She wouldn't know what she would say or how she would react if Dom was the one who saw her hunched over at a toilet seat. "I would go but my ankle is still in a lot of pain." She answered lowly and honestly.

Brian nodded. "Yeah I understand."

Letty swallowed hard. "So I suppose you know that Dom and I had an argument."

Brian nodded. "I assumed after he gave me your key card and asked me to check up on you." He put his hand on her knee and smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

Letty nodded and smiled back. "I'm fine thanks. I manage to crawl to the bathroom by myself." She chuckled.

Brian chuckled. "That you did," he stood up "I'll call Dom to come in here and get you."

Letty's eyes immediately widened. "No!" She grabbed his ankle and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't call him."

Brian furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion. "Why?"

"Because I'm mad at him," she twisted her lips and slightly shook her head. "I really don't want to see him right now."

Brian nodded. "Okay then. I'll tell either Tej or Roman to stay here with you then."

Letty let go of her grip and shook her head. "No I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"Let you can't be alone. Shaw is on our tail. Somebody needs to stay here with you."

Letty bit onto the tip of her thumbs fingernail and nodded. "Alright then, but I don't want Dom to stay. It has to be either Tej or Roman."

"Alright no problem." Brian stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh and Brian?" Brian turned around and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Please don't tell Dom you saw me getting sick. I don't want to worry him anymore than what he already is."

Brian nodded. "Okay"

"Please."

"I won't, but are you sure you're okay?" He asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah definitely," Letty shrugged "just had food poisoning." She answered nonchalantly

Brian sighed. "Alright Let, If you say so."

Letty intensively watched Brian cross her room and reached the front door. She sighed in relieve as she saw the front door closed shut, leaving her alone in a vacated room. She groaned and leaned back into the toilet bowl, gagging in it. When she pulled away she looked down at her hand that held the Pepto-Bismol bottle. She grunted as she angrily tossed the bottle away from her sight.

She sighed and leaned back against the bathrooms wall. She didn't need any damn Pepto-Bismol; she knew food poisoning wasn't her problem and it was something that Pepto-Bismol couldn't resolve. Well at least she hoped she was wrong. Letty trusted that Brian wouldn't say anything but she was afraid that he might spill out what he saw by accident. He seemed to believe that she had food poisoning and Letty really wanted to believe it herself but her gut screamed that she was pregnant.

Letty grunted as she used the wall as a leverage to steady herself onto her working leg. She hobbled her way and gripped onto the edge of the bathrooms counter. She stared hard at her own reflection in the mirror. How could this be happening to her? Why on this exact moment when she's really upset with Dom? Letty mentally prayed to the heavens to soon get her period. She was already late and that only raised her suspicions. As she continued to stare back at her own reflection, she finally gave in and that's when her tears finally started to flow.

**I know, I know this chapter is a bit sad but no worries it will get better, I promise:)**

**Keep holding tight there are only 7 chapters left! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**8:23pm**

Letty was sitting on the bed and she was making use of her time by wrapping her swollen ankle with the gauze she pulled out of her First aid kit. All day Letty had manage to somehow keep her mind and body busy locked in her room as she patiently waited for the boys and Mia to show. Well she wasn't completely alone; Roman had stayed behind to keep her company however for the past 40 minutes or so Letty was left alone for Roman was out grabbing them something to eat. As Letty wrapped the gauze around her ankle she thought to herself that she really needed to go to the hospital but going to the hospital meant blood samples and she was afraid of the results the blood samples would bring. She turned her head to the side as she heard the sound of her front door censor click open.

Roman walked in. "Alright let's get this party started!" he grinned as he held a grocery bag in one hand and on the other hand he held a box of pizza.

Letty smiled and chuckled. "What did you bring?"

Roman sat the pizza box down and the bag of food onto a table. "Well I brought you your damn Twinkie like you asked which by the way was so hard to find," he pulled a Twinkie out of the bag and tossed it over at Letty. "and…" He pulled a tequila bottle out of the same bag. "tequila baby!" He grinned. Letty's smile turned into a frown.

Letty scratched the side of her head. "Thanks but I don't really feel like drinking right now."

"Why not?"

Letty popped open the plastic wrap of her Twinkie and took a bite out of it. "I just don't feel like it." She mumbled in a mouth full.

"What's this about? Letty Ortiz is rejecting an alcoholic beverage?"

Letty chuckled. "There is always a first time for everything."

Roman pulled out some plastic plates from the bag. "Want a slice of pizza?

"That I will accept" Letty grinned.

Roman smiled and nodded. He pulled out a slice of pizza and placed in onto a plastic plate and then he handed it over to Letty. She smiled a thanks as she accepted his gift. As Letty looked down at her plate she couldn't help but scrunch up her face and gag a bit from the sight and the smell of the anchovies. She covered her mouth with one hand to hold back her gag and she placed another hand on her belly. She looked up at Roman who had his back facing her. She sighed in relieve for Romans unawareness. She placed her plate of food onto the bedside table and stood on her working leg.

Roman turned around with a plate of stacked pizzas in his hands and stared at Letty with a startled look. "You need help girl?"

"No thanks I'm just going to the restroom."

As quickly as her leg can carry her, Letty limped her way towards the restroom. Once she locked the door shut, Letty knelt onto the ground and began to gag inside the toilet bowl. It looked like the heavens were smiling down at Letty when she heard Roman conveniently blast on the radio. When she pulled away she wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand and leaned her head against the wall. She groaned and felt the wall vibrating from the sound of the loud music as she got lost in her thoughts. Yup, she was definitely pregnant is what she mentally thought to herself but she first wanted to take a pregnancy test just to confirm the obvious. The idea of taking a pregnancy test made the pit of Letty's stomach feel sick from entwined nerves.

Letty walked out of the bathroom and smiled over at Roman. "Nice choice of song."

Roman chuckled and lowered the volume. "Wiz Khalifa Baby!" he said as he waved a sign with his hand. Roman looked over at her full plate. "Not gonna eat anymore?"

Letty limped her way towards the bed and laid on it. "Later but I'm actually gonna take a nap first if you don't mind."

Roman shrugged. "By all means it's your room." He sneakily but not-so-subtlety grabbed the box of pizza and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

**10:07pm**

Letty woke up to the sound of chattering heard outside her bedrooms door and the shuffling sounds of someone trying to enter her room. She lifted herself up with her eyes barely able to open. She was still in the groggy state of mind, where she hasn't yet fully wakened from her nap. She heard the familiar voice of Mia and Brian on the other side of the door.

The door unlocked and slowly began to open. Roman slowly peered his head through the door to see if Letty was asleep. "Hey girl, you up already? I brought you another present." Roman swung and opened the door wider to reveal Mia, Brian, jack and Leon outside the room. Letty winced a bit as she appropriately sat herself up right and adjusted her hair for her guest.

"Letty! Gosh are you okay!" Mia exclaimed as she excitedly pushed through the front door and went up to greet her friend.

"I should be asking you that" Letty answered as she raised her arm to embrace a hug from Mia. "Heard they were gunning for your head, how you would guys get out?"

Mia nodded her head over towards Leon. "Leon; he was really prepared. He made sure they didn't get anywhere near us."

"Where's is everyone else?"

"Dom is downstairs with Tej and Suzuki getting their rooms."

Leon entered the room and grinned. "Same old Let, busting yourself up worse than your cars."

Letty chuckled and rolled her eyes. Mia sat next to Letty on the bed and draped an arm around her shoulder. "I miss ya girl"

Letty's smile broadened. "Missed you too Mia." She looked up at Brian who held Jack in his arms. "Aw I missed that little fella too." Letty crooked a finger, beckoning Brian to follow. Brian smiled and handed jack over to Letty.

Letty placed Jack onto her lap. "Wow this kid grew." She chuckled. Letty and Jack locked eyes and Letty couldn't help but to feel some sort of strange and familiar fear run through her body. She had held Jack plenty of times before but this time it felt different. As she held him in her arms, she felt the worry that she may soon be holding her own child in her arms. Letty turned her face to the side and locked eyes with Mia. "You want me to take care of him tonight?" She offered.

"Really?"

"Sure," Letty smirked at Mia. "If the shoe was on the other foot, I would want you to do the same thing because come on, I know you guys are not going to spend your first night back together just talking."

Mia chuckled and playfully slapped Letty's arm.

"Can I toss my kid in there to?" Leon asked as he chuckled.

There was a knock on the front door and Leon opened up, allowing Dom to enter. Dom had a pair of crutches pinned underneath his right armpit. Dom and Leon fisted bumped. "Hey man Suzuki and Liam are settled in there room already."

"Cool, thanks man." Leon walked up to Letty and kissed her forehead. "Nice seeing you again girl. Try not to get into any more trouble."

Letty chuckled. "I'll wait until tomorrow." Leon smiled and waved goodbye to everyone in the room. He gave Dom his key card back before leaving the room.

Roman jokingly added. "We should have asked Dom to get you a wheelchair instead. We can trick it out with NOS and just have you speeding through the streets." Letty and Mia let out a loud laugh and Dom just rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

Mia pulled a loose strand of Letty's hair behind her ear. "Hey Let, you wanna go down to the pool tomorrow morning and just lounged around?"

"Sounds good."

Mia smiled. "Awesome." She kissed Jack on the forehead and stood up. Brian walked up to Letty and also placed a kiss onto Jack's cheek.

Mia linked arms with Brian. "Alright Letty, thanks again and I'll see you tomorrow."

"What time?"

"Hm… how about around 10?"

"I'll be there."

Roman yawned and looked over at Brian and Mia. "I'll head out with you guys." The trio said there last goodbyes and left the room, leaving Dom and Letty alone with Jack.

Dom sighed. "So Jack is staying with us?"

"Yup and he is sleeping in between us." Letty answer nonchalantly

Dom nodded, understanding that Letty made it pretty clear that tonight Dom was definitely not getting any. He slipped his jacket off and walked over to his side of the bed. Letty lifted a sleepy Jack up and off her lap. She settled him onto the bed next to her side. Dom lifted his shirt up and over his head. He tossed it onto the floor and locked himself inside the bathroom. Letty placed Jack under the covers and pulled them up until they reached his chin. She shot him a smile and kissed his forehead.

When Dom walked out of the restroom only in boxers, he smiled at the sight of Letty curled on bed and had an arm draped around the little body that was sandwiched between them. Seeing Letty with a baby felt so right to him and it was a pleasant image that never got old or boring to look at. Dom smiled as he flicked the light switch off and got into bed on the opposite side of Letty.

* * *

Brian laid on the bed in his room. He held the television remote in his hands as he flipped through the many channels. Mia walked out of the restroom and smiled over at him.

Brian smiled back at her presence "There she is".

Mia chuckled "I was only gone for a few minutes," She scratched her back "could you help me remove this dress" Brian swung his legs over and situated himself at a seating position on the edge of the bed. Mia walked up to him and stood in between his legs with her back facing him. Brian followed the curve of her body with his hands. He then reached up for her zipper and gently pulled it down. He lifted the dress and pulled it up over her head. Mia was left wearing in a strapless black bra and in black panties with a pink cheetah print waistband. Brian held onto her hips and turned her around to face him.

"I love you so much Mia"

"Brian I love you as much as you do"

"Really?" Brian grinned.

Mia cupped Brian's face with her soft hands and kissed him gently. "Really" she affirmed. Brian enveloped his arms around her lower waist and pulled her closer into him. He buried his face onto her bare stomach and her hands held onto his head.

"I'm really worried about leaving you alone now after what happened in Japan." He muffled.

Mia placed a finger under his chin and tilted it up, making him look up at her. "Everything will be fine as long as we have each other."

"I'll protect you."

"We'll all protect each other. We're family that's how we've survived."

Brian nodded and grasped her hand "Yeah you're right"

"So how were things here while I was gone?"

"Everything has been good, but poor Letty had a shitty day today. I'm sure your presences made her happy though."

"Oh I know with her swollen ankle." Mia said sympathetically.

"Not to mention that she got food poisoning earlier. That was just the cherry on the top for her."

Mia furrowed her eyebrows "Food poisoning? What did she eat?"

"Um, I don't know but this morning I caught her hunched over at a toilet seat."

A startled look crossed onto Mia's face. "She was puking?"

"Yeah but don't worry she told me she was fine."

Mia nodded and pursed her lips together as she reflected on the words that had slipped out of Brains mouth.

Brian tightened the grip of their holding hand. "Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

Mia shook her head and smiled "No its nothing." She rounded the bed "Come on; let's get you out of those clothes" Mia hopped on her side of the bed. Brian smiled and gladly obliged as he swung his legs back on bed and laid next to the woman he loved.

**Hope you all like where this story is going and like always please continue to leave comments :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alrighty, like always thank you all for commenting, now remember this story is almost coming to an ending; there are only five chapters left! please read and enjoy :)**

* * *

Dom entered the room with a bag of lunch in his right hand. He gasped and hurried forward towards Letty who had desperately failed on maintaining her balanced and fell against the drawer. She tightly gripped onto the edge of the drawer, steadying herself.

Letty wore a black bikini top and pajamas shorts. Dom bended down and grabbed her black bikini bottom off from the ground. He remembered last night's conversation between Letty and Mia. "Need help changing?"

"No." Letty stated firmly.

Dom rolled his eyes. "Come on." He grabbed Letty by the hips and lifted her up off her feet. He carried her across the room and carefully dropped her onto the bed. Letty swallowed hard as she observed his broad muscular figure tower over in front of her. With an unreadable expression on his face, Dom pushed Letty onto her back. Letty did not oblige to his demand and willingly allowed her body to fall onto her back. She tried her best to also hold an unreadable expression however her breathing had become harder.

With more effort, Letty could have possibly finished changing on her own but could you really blame the girl for wanting to feel his touch again? She would use any excuse just to feel Dom's strong hands on her but without actually caving into sex. She was still upset with him and wasn't planning on giving him any.

As Dom started to begin his task he slowly ran his fingertips up and down her inner thighs.

"Remember you're only helping me to get into my bikini." Letty growled.

Dom chuckled as he knelt onto bed and placed both large hands on either side of her hips and expertly pulled down her barely there shorts in one quick stroke. An ignorant smirk crossed his face as he felt her body shiver from underneath him. Dom placed a hand in between her thighs and sensually inched a finger closer and closer up to her center.

Letty slapped his hand away and pressed her legs together at knee. "Just do your job Dominic Torreto." She gritted out though her teeth.

"That's what I'm trying to do." He smirked.

Letty rolled her eyes. "Just get me into my bathing suite" She ordered. Dom chuckled lowly.

He slightly spread her legs apart and grabbed the waistband of her black lacey underwear and unlike on how he worked with her shorts; he began to slowly and teasingly pull her panties down. He sensually slid them off of her. Letty bit hard onto her lower lip to hold back any daring moans from escaping through her mouth. Once Dom pulled off her panties and discarded them onto the floor with her shorts, Letty instinctively closed her legs shut and pressed them together at knee again. Dom rolled his eyes and sighed out of desperation. He grabbed the bottom piece of her bikini and slipped one of her legs inside and then the other leg in.

Dom met her intense stare. "Lift up." His deep voice commanded.

Letty swallowed hard and lifted her hips up as Dom grabbed onto either side of her bikini waistband and pulled them up. Letty looked up at him as Dom looked down at her, both breathing hard and _obviously_ wanting the same thing from each other.

Letty sat straight up and cleared her throat. "Can you hand me my crutches?"

Dom nodded and stood up disappointed. He grabbed her crutches as Letty swung her legs over the bed. "You wanna talk about it?"

Letty grabbed the crutches from out of his hands. "Talk about what?" She asked with a shrug.

"About what happened yesterday morning."

"Not really." Letty answered nonchalantly. She lifted up and supported her upper body weight with the crutches.

"Well we can't leave it like this we have to talk about it sometime soon."

"Yeah well I'm still mad at you. I don't want to talk about it right now," she shrugged "I gotta meet up with Mia anyways."

Dom sighed. "She came at exactly 10am and picked up Jack while you were still sleeping."

Letty put an oversize t-shirt on "I know I slept in, so for more the reason I gotta go now."

"Need help getting downstairs?"

"No" Letty grabbed a towel and draped it around her neck. "Bye Dom."

Dom sighed. "Bye Letty" he said defeated and opened the door for her and watched her limp her way down the hallway.

* * *

Mia and Letty were on lounge chairs by the poolside of the Hotel. Mia wore a two piece red and white poke a dot bikini and Letty wore a two piece standard black bikini. Mia flipped a page in her magazine "Thanks for watching jack for me last night"

Letty kept her eyes glued down onto the magazine page. "Yeah no problem" she answered nonchalantly. She flipped a page over "So how many times did you guys do it?" She smirked.

Mia looked over at her and chuckled "You seriously asking that?"

Letty met her gaze "Well considering that huge grin on your face I thought I should ask." She teased.

Mia chuckled. She pursed her lips together as she returned her gaze back down onto her magazine "Let's just say we really made up for the lost time." She answered soothingly.

"Dang I'm surprise youre able to walk."

Mia gasped dramatically "Letty!" she hit her friend on the shoulder with her magazine. Letty let out a non-timid laugh. "Geese Letty, for your information Brian is a gentle lover." Mia assured. Letty smiled and rolled her eyes.

Mia nervously licked her lips. "Talking about Lover, I noticed you and Dom aren't really talking to each other."

Letty didn't say anything and kept her gaze down onto an open page in the magazine. Mia pursed her lips and nodded, understanding that the silence was the only thing Letty would offer. Mia knew her friend very well and she knew Letty was never the type of girl who would speak openly about her intimate relationship.

Mia cleared her throat. "So how's your ankle?"

Letty looked down at her ankle then followed her gaze onto her friend. She shrugged. "It could be better."

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Not a lot, not anymore at least. Took some pain killers earlier this morning."

"Letty you got to check that ankle out. Why don't you go to the hospital?"

Letty slightly shook her head. "It's fine."

"Girl your ankle is so swollen. Why hasn't Dom taken you to the hospital yet?"

"Because I'm not talking to Dom and I'm fine."

"What the heck happened between you two?" Mia swung her legs over the recliner chair and grabbed Letty's hand. "Letty please you could trust me." Mia said with her voice sounding pleading.

Letty sighed. "Dom and I had an argument…that involved Elena." She muttered the last part.

"What did she do?"

"I don't know" Letty shrugged. "She didn't really do anything pre-say but she and Dom had a chat and Dom was stupid enough to listen to whatever she said and now he has doubts about our relationship."

"What exactly did she say?"

Letty clenched her hand and pulled a chunk of hair out of her face. "Look I'm not exactly sure, but after he spoke with Elena he came to me and asked to postpone our engagement."

Mia furrowed her eyebrows and her jaw slightly dropped in confusion. "Engagement?"

Letty nodded. "Yeah. Engagement." She repeated lowly.

"What!? When did you guys get engaged? and why didn't you tell me!?"

Letty placed her index finger on her lips and hushed Mia. "Shhh quiet Mia"

Mia sunk down into her seat. "Sorry." She whispered.

"Dom and I agreed on keeping it under wraps until we finished here. We agreed on telling everyone once we're safe at home."

"So nobody knows?" Mia asked lowly.

Letty shook her head. "No, so please pretend like you don't know either."

Mia nodded and crossed her heart. "Letty this is so exciting!" She squealed out enthusiastically.

Letty sighed. "But Dom blurted out our engagement to Elena and she must of have said something to him because now Dom has second thoughts about it."

"Whatever Dom said to you, I'm sure he only said it with a good intention."

"But from all the people why did Dom have to tell it first to Elena?" Letty felt her stomach twist into knots of the idea of Dom still being in love with Elena. Did Dom feel like he owed Elena something? Did he feel more comfortable on opening about his insecurities to Elena rather than to her? Letty feared that Dom regretted about how fast their relationship had rushed through.

Mia squeezed Letty's hand, assuring that she has her support. "You and Dom have to talk about this. I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding."

Letty nodded and looked down onto the floor. Mia put her fingers under her chin and gently tilted it up and stared deep into her eyes. "Letty I'm sure you guys will fix this but right now Dom has to take you to the hospital and check that ankle out."

"I'm not going to the hospital." Letty stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Why not?"

Letty shrugged. "Because I'm fine."

"No you're not Letty."

"Yes I am!" Letty snapped at her.

Mia was thrown back at her shout. Letty slightly shook her head, realizing her unnecessary aggression towards her friend. "Mia I'm sorry."

"What are you afraid of?" Mia asked almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"What it is that you're so scared on finding out at the hospital?"

Letty looked down onto her magazine. "I'm not scared of anything." She answered lowly.

"Then why don't you want to go to the hospital? What is it that you fear so much on going?

"Nothing" Letty muttered.

"What is it that you don't want to find out?"

Letty grunted. "Mia let it go!" She swung her legs around. She grabbed her crutches and hopped onto her working leg "I'm fine."

Mia bit onto the tip of her thumbs fingernail as she intensively watched her hurt friend hop away and shrink into the distance. She profoundly meditated on her thoughts and on the conversation she had with Brian last night. Mia was not stupid; she knew that fear she saw in her friends 'eyes was the same look she saw in herself when she thought she was pregnant with Jack.

* * *

Back at the base, Dom leaned over the hood of his car and cleaned his engine. Mia stepped through the doorway and cleared her throat.

"Can I have a word with my brother?"

Dom turned around and chuckled. "Of course." He wiped his oil greased hands with a towel tee.

Mia smiled and nodded. She walked up to her brother and he swung an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "What's up Mia? What do you want to tell me?"

"It's about Letty."

Dom sighed and nodded. He removed his arm from around her shoulder and stepped a few feet back. "Alright, what about?" He tossed a few tools inside an old and cracked toolbox.

"Dom, I love you and you're my brother but you're just stupid as hell."

Dom furrowed his eyebrows "Uh- what?"

"You're stupid Dom," Mia stated as a matter-of-factly. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Letty's very…_emotional_ right now and you have to talk to her."

Dom casually leaned against his car and crossed his arms over his chest. "Talk about what?"

Mia placed her hands on her hips. "Look don't play dumb. She told me about the argument you two had, now she didn't go into details because you know Letty; she's doesn't like sharing her personal business with anyone."

"What exactly did she tell you?"

Mia shrugged. "Not much, but you have to fix it with her."

"Mia it's not that simple. Letty has been very temperamental lately. I tried talking to her already but she doesn't want to hear it."

Mia crossed her arms over her chest. "Well try again." She demanded.

Dom huffed. "What do you care so much anyways?"

"Because you're my brother and she's my best friend. Trust me; Letty needs you now _more_ than ever."

Dom stepped away from his car and stepped closer to his sister. "What do you know that I don't?" He baritone.

"Just take Letty to the hospital. I mean for crying out loud look at her ankle Dom. It doesn't take a genius to know that a swollen purple ankle is not normal."

Dom ran a hand over his head and sighed. "I tried already Mia but you know Letty. She doesn't like doing whatever Letty doesn't want to do."

"This is not about pride this is about her health. Drag her butt out, do whatever you need to do," Mia placed one hand on her hip and with the other hand she sternly pointed a finger at Dom "but Letty needs to go to the hospital."

"Alright I'll take her."

"And maybe on your way there you guys could clear up this whole Elena misunderstanding."

"How hurt is she?" Dom asked lowly and by the tone of his voice, he sounded hurt and concerned.

"Well she says her ankle doesn't hurt but I know th-"

Dom shook his head. "Not the ankle."

Mia smiled weakly at him. "She's very hurt Dom. She thinks you don't have faith in your relationship."

"You know that I do. I love her so much t-"

"You shouldn't be telling me this Dom; you should be telling her. She needs _you_ Dom."

Dom smiled and nodded. He walked up to Mia and squeezed her into a hug. "Thanks Mia."

Mia chuckled. "Ouch you're gonna squash me like a bug" She said teasingly. Dom chuckled and released his grip. Mia looked up at her older brother. "Fix this with her Dom."

"You don't have to say it twice." Dom assured. "I will fix it."

**Next chapter: Dom takes Letty to the hospital**

**Again thanks for your lovely comments, and please continue to leave some more :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Alrighty guys, this upcoming Friday I am going to San Francisco! so depending on how many reviews I get, this might be the last chapter I post before I leave. I'll be gone a weekend and probably won't post a new chapter until the following week unless you guys want me to post an extra chapter this week please let me know and I'll try my very best to do so:) Thank you and enjoy! **

* * *

Dom woke up with a morning wood. He groaned and rubbed his eyes with his hand, trying to adjust them to the morning light. A smiled spread across his face as he noticed Letty's limbs entwined around his body.

Somewhere during the night Letty had gotten cold and scooted herself closer into Dom's warm and heated body, completely putting aside how "upset" she was with him. So now, the next morning Dom had woken up on his side facing Letty, who had a leg tossed over his hip and her head rested on the crook of his arm.

Dom groaned as he noticed Letty's barely covered ass in a red lacey underwear. Subtly, Dom ran his fingertips up her smooth and naked thigh. Letty let out an airy moan and mumbled something incoherently as she shifted her body closer into him, bringing her center closer into his hardening. Dom instinctively shut his eyes and clenched his teeth. He opened them again and felt his breathing becoming harder by the feeling of her center being firmly pressed against his hard on. Dom groaned again out of frustration. He so badly wanted to strip her naked and he so badly wanted to attack her body with an unimaginable amount of kisses but he knew better not to do so, for she was still mad at him. Dom tried to untangle her body from his but by his surprise that caused Letty to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer into her, grinding her hips against his.

For her to take such a daring movement, Dom knew Letty had to be awake, so Dom smiled to himself as he gripped his large hand onto her thigh and pulled it closer into his body, bringing her center to rub harder onto his manhood. Still with closed eyes, Letty moaned more audibly and bit onto her lower lip. She voluntarily brushed a hand against his manhood before resting it onto his chest and Dom knew her touch was no accident. He then decided to place his hand onto her thigh again and pushed her center to press more firmly onto his now _very_ hard manhood.

Dom ducked his head in and placed his lips against her lips. Letty kissed him back, letting him know that she was fully conscious and awake. Rhythmically they both grinded onto each other until Dom couldn't handle his patience any longer. He firmly grip onto her ass and hostilely lifted her up to straddle on top of him. In his desperate state of mind Dom had completely forgotten about her hurt ankle and failed on lifting her gently and mistakenly positioned her on top of him with her sensitive ankle at an awkward angle.

"Ahhh…My fucking ankle!" Letty cried in pain. With her knees folded on either side of Dom, she carefully rolled off of him and dug her head into her pillow in agony "Shit! Shit! Shit!" She gritted through her teeth.

Dom knelt onto the bed and was unsure on what to do. He wanted to help ease her pain but he was afraid of making it worse. "Letty this is enough I have to take you to the hospital now." Dom pleaded.

"No it will go away in a bit. I'll be fine, just give me a few seconds to breathe."

"No Letty I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No I'm fine! now get back on top of me."

Dom rolled his eyes and slightly shook his head in disbelief at her stubbornness. Letty steadied her heavy breathing. She took a deep breath. "See? I'm fine now."

"Letty…"

"Dom I will be fine. I have been hit harder than this before. I'll be okay, now get back under the sheets, I'm not mad at you anymore."

Dom knew that his stubborn Letty was using her feminine wilds to distract him from taking her to the hospital. He really did want to get under the sheets and do indescribable things to her body but he knew better to take her to the hospital.

"Fine have it your way." Dom said compliantly. He pulled the bed sheet up and then he tossed them onto the floor, before Letty was able to react to his action he scooped her up and carried her in his arms.

"Dammit Dom!" she cried out but winced from the pain of her ankle. Dom knew she was helpless in his arms and that the hard way was the only way to get through her.

* * *

Downstairs Dom and a staff member from the hotel were helping Letty into her car. Dom placed her crutches into the backseat of his car and he got into the driver's side.

As Letty aggressively put on her seatbelt she told Dom in a serious tone "Okay I'll go but I want you to just drop me off. I'll go in I'll and get myself fixed up but I want you to be out of sight."

Dom huffed out of frustration but nodded his head nonetheless. He knew she was already in a bad mood and he was lucky enough to have even gotten her as far as in the passenger seat of his car. Dom didn't want to risk her jumping out and crawling back to their room, so he quickly put his keys inside the ignition and pulled the car into the driveway.

He turned his head to the side and faced Letty "Are you sure you don't want me to go in there with you?"

Looking forward and with arms crossed over her chest "Very sure." Letty stated firmly. Dom rolled his eyes and continued to drive. Dom couldn't understand why Letty was being so aggressive lately and honestly he was getting tired of being treated as if he was incompetent and stupid.

* * *

At the Hospital, Letty sat in the waiting room provided for her. She had her leg elevated onto a pillow. She looked around the room trying to take her mind off of the worry of her possible pregnancy. Finally the door began to open and Letty immediately sat up straight. It was the Nurse "The doctor will be with you in just a moment" She informed. She smiled over at Letty and left the room. Letty exhaled in frustration. She fell back and rested her head down onto a pillow. She stared hard at the ceiling lights. "Just… Just get this over with now please" she pleaded lowly to herself. Twenty minutes had felt like twenty hours for Letty, she had not intended to spend her day in the hospital waiting room and she certainly had not anticipated on finding out whether or not she was pregnant today.

At last the Doctor entered the room and smiled over at Letty. "Well Ms. Ortiz, is it? Judging by the look of it your ankle, it doesn't look broken however we'll have you take some x-rays and we'll see how fracture it is." Letty nervously bit onto her lower lip and nodded. The doctor continued "But before I authorize you to take the x-ray I need to know if you think or know you might be pregnant."

Letty looked down onto the ground. "I honestly don't know." She looked up at him and sighed. "I have been vomiting lately and my monthly visitor has been late. I also have had lots of food cravings. Even though I was in denial at first, I'm gonna admit that I have been moody lately," She pursed her lips together and continued "Do you think I might be pregnant?"

The doctor nodded. "Well those are common pregnancy symptoms but we could definitely check that out for you."

* * *

Letty had taken a blood sample test and underwent an x-ray safely programmed for pregnant women. That left her to once again wait patiently for her results. Letty could hear her heart pounding with anticipation for the doctor to arrive with whatever life changing news he had.

Letty looked down at her phone. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she saw two missed calls from Dom. She sighed as she dialed his number. She knew Dom was worried about her because in all honestly her stay at the hospital had gone longer than expected.

"Letty" Dom answered.

"Yeah it's me."

"God I was worried. Why hadn't you answered my phone calls?"

"Phone was on silent. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm fine."

"Should I pick you up now?"

"No, not finish here yet. I'll ring you up in a bit though."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, now I have to let you go."

Dom sighed. "Fine I'll wait for your call. Love you"

"Love you too."

As soon as Letty had hung up, the doctor walked into the room with a folder in his hands. "Okay good news is that it appears that your ankle is not broken but it's very bruised and swollen. You need to completely stay off of it for a few weeks and refrain for any strenuous physical activity. There's no permanent damage, just need to properly bandage you up. You have been putting too much weight on it lately and that's why the swell got worse however in a few weeks' if you rest it you will return back to normal."

"Do you have the results of my pregnancy?" Letty asked lowly.

"Not yet but in few minutes we will have the results. I'll first wrap up your ankle and by the time we're finish the blood results should be ready."

Letty swallowed hard and nodded. When the doctor began to wrap her ankle, Letty felt that familiar nervous twist in her stomach; she was still thinking about whether or not she was pregnant.

After the doctor had finished wrapping her up, the nurse gently opened the door and entered the room. She had a clipboard in her hand and handed it over to the doctor. The nurse shot Letty a smile before disappearing out of the room. Letty knew that this was the moment she had been waiting for. The Doctor examined the clipboard. He cleared his throat "Okay Leticia, your results came back positive. Congratulations Ms. Ortiz, you are pregnant."

The reality of the situation had hit Letty but at the same time a huge weight had been lifted off. Her suspicions had been confirmed and she was now left with the realization that she is now going to be a mother.

The doctor gave her a reassuring smile. "Are you okay?"

Letty forced a half smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you." She licked her dry lips and jump onto her working leg. "Thank you doctor. I'll call my fiancé to pick me up now."

* * *

The ride home was a silent one. Letty simply informed Dom that her ankle was fine all she needed was to rest it. She had decided to keep quiet and not tell him about the baby news yet. Once they arrived back at their room Letty limped her way towards the bathroom and turn the shower faucet on. With arms crossed over his chest, Dom casually leaned against the bathrooms door as he intensively watched Letty.

Letty turned around and faced him. "Do you want to join me?"

Dom was thrown back at her question, well more like an offer. He furrowed his eyebrows "You want me to shower with you?"

Letty lifted her shirt up and over her head; she tossed it onto the floor. She looked over at him and as she unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts. She then smirked and removed her bra off. Hinting that Letty was dead serious, Dom licked his lips and walked up to her as he also pulled his shirt up and over his head. He tossed it onto the floor, next to Letty's discarded shirt. He placed both large hands on either side of her hips and pulled down both her shorts and underwear in one quick stroke. Letty gave in one last quick devilish smile before getting lost inside the shower. Dom smiled and chuckled as he also unbuckled and unzipped his pants, pulling them down. Once completely naked, Dom entered the shower to join Letty.

Under the water that cascaded down onto their wet bodies, Dom placed both hands on either side of Letty's hips and looked deep into her eyes, trying to read through them and trying to resolve the hard puzzle that she was.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" Letty asked teasingly, breaking his train of thoughts.

Dom smiled and dipped his head in, crashing his lips onto hers. Letty gladly allowed his tongue to invade the inside of her mouth. Dom pushed Letty back onto the showers wall as he continued to assault her tongue with his. Once desperate for air they both pulled away.

Letty rested her hands onto his chest and looked up at him. "Dom the other day you told me you wanted to have a baby. Do you still feel the same way?" She asked him lowly.

With one hand, Dom cupped her cheek and gently messaged it with his thumb. He stared deep into her dark eyes. "Of course I do." He baritone reassuringly.

All out of a sudden the news of Letty being pregnant had become the best news she has ever received in her entire life. Letty's smile broadened. She got onto her tippy toes and whispered into his ear. "So do I…now make love to me."

Dom groaned and felt himself grow larger and harder. He didn't need to be asked twice as he crashed his lips onto hers again. He cupped her ass and conscious of her ankle, he gently lifted her up and pinned her against the wall. Letty instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hardening poking close to her center. Dom pulled his lips away and locked his gaze with hers as he positioned himself at her entrance. Letty licked her lips and nodded. She was already pregnant so no matter what, she was definitely having his baby and better yet she now really wanted to have his baby.

Before Letty had the time to duck her head in and place her lips onto his, Dom had thrust himself inside of her. Letty dropped her head back and moaned of pure ecstasy.

"_Oh god, Dom!" _Letty cried in pleasure as he thrust inside of her again. Dom started a rhythm of thrusting inside of Letty, harder and faster each time he re-entered her.

_"Shit, Letty!"_ Dom growled as he felt he was reaching his climax.

After a good rhythmically tempo both collapsed onto the showers wall. With heaving chests and hard breathings, they both clanged onto each other's bodies, to stop themselves from falling.

Dom buried his face into the crook of her neck. "I promise once we're done with this race, we'll go back home and the first thing we'll do is get married." He muffled against her neck.

Letty smiled and licked her lips nervously. She really wanted to tell him she was pregnant but she felt those news would only distract him on their mission. She knew they were almost done here, the race was going to be in two days and blurting out a life changing news would only worry him and divert his concentration from the race and Letty really needed him to be focus on winning the race.

So instead Letty wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you Dominic Toretto." She whispered honesty into his ear and then placed her lips onto his mouth.

**Next chapter: Letty confronts Elena and The gang gets ready for the race against Shaw:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alrighty guys, thank you all for your lovely comments. I know most and if not all of you wanted me to post another chapter before I left, so here it is:) I even made it a bit longer so it would last you the whole weekend:) Sorry for the wait I honestly had writers block! But I remember I enjoyed writing and that most of you enjoyed reading chapter 16, so I decided to bring Hector back in this chapter, and of course there's Dotty. Thank you all again and enjoy:) **

* * *

Hector quietly sat in the holding cell the gang kept him captive in. He turned his head to the side to the sound of the metal door opening. He smirked when he saw Elena walk in with a tray of food in her hands.

"Que onda chica! Donde ests tu guardaespaldas?" (What's up girl? Where is your bodyguard? )

Elena furrowed her eyebrows "Quien?" (who?)

"La morena bonita" (the pretty brunette)

Elena rolls her eyes "Who knows and who cares." She grunted.

"Oh you two don't get along?" He asked sarcastically. "I wonder why?" He pretended to ponder.

"It's none of your concern. I'm only here to make sure you're properly taken care of and to bring you your food" Elena opened the cell door and walked inside with the tray of food in her hands.

"Oh I bet I know why. I see you the way you look at him. The bald guy" Hector grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I don't know how to tell you this chica, but the way he looks at…Letty is it? It's the same way you look at him but he ain't ever gonna leave her," Hector hissed sympathetically at Elena "move on chica."

Elena squinted her eyes and huffed. "You don't know anything."

"Oh I know a few things. I could see it. I see you take glances at him when he's not looking," Hector chuckled and slightly shook his head "and he doesn't look at you very often" he joked.

Elena angrily tossed hectors tray of food onto the table. "Shut up!"

"I see you tremble when he gets close to you. But he don't want you he wants a strong woman who knows how to take charge." He smirked at her. "Like the Latina."

Elena gritted her teeth. "And your point is?"

Hector grabbed the tray of food and placed it onto his lap. "That you're not good enough for him. You want him but you're not going to get that chance." He chuckled and then took a bite out of his sandwich.

Elena walked out of the cell and to lock the sliding door. "Not that's any of your business but I did have a chance but I choose not to be with him."

"You fucked him? You got sweaty and nasty with him?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Hector chuckled. "Yeah you fucked."

Elena gritted her teeth and huffed. "Enjoy your lunch; you won't be eating anything this good for the next 25 years to life" She retorted.

Hector shrugged and chuckled. "The truth hurts chica!" He took another bite off his sandwiched.

"For your information I'm happy for Dom."

Hector laughed "Ay por favor chica! (Oh please girl!) if you think you're good enough for him then go be good enough for him otherwise you should leave. I've only been here a few days but I could easily tell you don't belong here." Elena could only leer at hector as he took another huge bite out of his sandwich and smiled devilishly over at her. "By the way thanks for the sandwich chica."

Elena grunted and she rolled her eyes. She then stormed right out of the holding cell.

* * *

After a long soothing shower with Dom, Letty laid on bed in a baby blue lacey pair of underwear with matching bra. She stared hard up at the ceiling with her hands resting on her naval. She pondered hard on how and when to tell Dom about her pregnancy. The race was only two days away but she felt like those two days would be eternally long and would never come around. She really wanted what was best for Dom and telling him about her pregnancy on such short notice before the race would only distract him, but at the same time she kind of felt guilty holding this secret from him.

Letty blew a few loose strands of hair out of her face. She turned her head to the side as she heard her bedrooms door censor click open. She smiled as she saw Dom walk into the room with a service cart. Letty lifted up onto an Indian sitting position. "Did you bring it?" She grinned.

Dom smiled and walked up to her. He dipped his head downwards to crash his lips onto her lips. Letty moaned into his mouth as she felt his tongue gently message hers. When they pulled away Letty smiled and licked her lips, tasting in his after taste. Dom walked up to the service cart and pulled out a bowl of strawberries.

Letty clapped her hands together "Yes!" She cried enthusiastically. Dom smiled as he handed her the bowl of strawberries. "Thank you sir" she gave him a smile as she accepted the gift from his hands.

Dom walked back to the service cart. "Oh and I almost forgot." He pulled out another bowl of hot fudge. He sat next to Letty on the bed and placed the bowl of hot fudge onto his lap. Letty dipped a strawberry inside the bowl of hot fudge.

She took a bite out of her chocolate dipped strawberry "Dammit." She hissed as she felt a chunk of hot fudge dripped onto the top of her exposed cleavage.

Dom grinned. "I'll take care of that." He ducked his head downwards onto the top of her breast and licked the chocolate cleaned off her skin.

Letty felt her body shiver and Goosebumps run up her spine. She chuckled. "Ah that tickles Dom." She couldn't contain her laughter as Dom continued to lavish his tongue onto her skin. Dom groaned and "accidently" dripped more hot fudge onto her neck.

Letty gasped dramatically and playfully slapped his chest. "Dang it Dom, I just showered." she chuckled. Dom knelt onto bed and pushed a laughing Letty onto her back, causing her to drop the bowl of strawberries onto the floor. Dom grabbed the bowl of hot fudge and smeared chocolate onto her naval.

Letty grinned. "Really?" She chuckled.

Dom placed the bowl of hot fudge onto the bedside table and positioned himself in between her legs. He then ducked his head down onto her belly and began licking the chocolate off her skin with his tongue. Letty arched her back and she bit onto her lower lip as she moaned. "Dom I'm gonna have to shower again." She whimpered

Dom continued licking her skin "No you don't." He assured. His tongue traveled up her body and found the spot of smeared chocolate placed on her neck. He began to suck and bit onto her neck. Letty's hands clenched onto the sheets of the bed as she moaned. All of a sudden Dom felt his phone vibrating inside his front pocket. He was hesitant of answering but quite frankly the noise was annoying him. He grunted as he pulled the phone out from his pocket. He looked down at the screen and noticed it was Hobbs. He grunted as he rolled off of Letty and answered the call. Letty propped herself onto her elbows and looked over at him.

Dom hanged up the phone and sighed. "That was Hobbs he's informing us that everybody is waiting for us back at the base," Dom got off the bed and quickly straightened out his clothes. "I forgot we were supposed to meet up today." He grabbed his wallet and keys from the bedside table.

Letty nodded. "Alright you go on and go I'll catch up with you later."

"I can wait for you."

Letty chuckled. "Are you kidding me? I need to clean up. Besides we don't want to make the same mistake like last time and let everybody know we're late because we're too busy screwing."

Dom chuckled. "Alright then I'll see you in a bit." He placed his lips onto her lips for one last time before escorting himself out the room.

* * *

Dom arrived at the base to find everyone already there waiting patiently for his arrival. Hobbs came out of the holding cell escorting Hector out in handcuffs. He sat Hector onto the interrogating chair. Hector smirked at everyone in the room. "I see new faces." He looked over at Mia "she's cute" Brian's eyes immediately widened and he felt himself grow aggravated, but before he had time to throw him a punch Dom had quickly rushed over to Hector and pushed him onto the ground.

Dom hovered his boot over hectors head and began to squeeze down tight onto Hectors cheek. "I want to know how Shaw found my sister." He growled.

"Are you kidding me?" Hector grunted "Shaw knows what everyone's doing all the time."

Dom pressed his foot harder down onto his face. "He said he wanted nothing to do with me, so how would he know we're a threat again?"

"My-my car! It has a GPS and a radio that is connected directly to Shaw, that's the invitation to the race. When you assholes picked me up he probably got suspicious" Hector cried out in pain.

Dom eased the pressure he had on Hectors head. He removed his foot off his face and lifted him up from the ground. Dom roughly sat Hector onto his chair. Hectors face was completely red and a big boot mark printed on his cheek. The tension in the room was broken when they heard the sound of the front door opening. Letty walked in with her crutches. When she entered the room, a smirk cracked on Hectors face.

He nodded his head over at Letty. "Aha! Bit off more than you can chew tough girl? That's what you get."

"Yeah well I still have one good working leg left to knock your teeth out." Letty growled.

Hector chuckled. "Ooooh I like the way you think! Maybe you can spank me too."

"You won't think so funny when I shove my foot so far up your ass that you won't be able to shit right for the rest of your life."

Hector amusingly looked over at Dom "Damn does she chew your nuts off like this?" He chuckled. Dom instinctively curled his right hand into a fist and punched Hector square in the jaw, almost knocking him over his chair.

Tej rolled his eyes and casually leaned against the front doors wall. "Ah not this shit again."

Roman opened a bag of chips and sighed. "Great looks like we'll be here for a long time again." He muffled with a mouth full.

Hector spat out blood from his mouth. He then not-so-subtly inspected Letty up and down with a perverted glance. "I know your type. I have been with girls like you before." He said lowly and with a huge grin.

Letty felt violated by the look of his raping eyes. "Not girls exactly like me." She retorted.

"Damn you must be real wild in the sack. That's kinda hot."

Letty dropped her crutches onto the ground and rushed over to attack Hector but she suddenly felt a pair of strong hands wrapped around her small waist. At her surprise she was pulled away by Dom, who only held a grin on his face. "Easy babe, you're in crutches." He addressed reassuringly to her. Dom pulled Letty away and pinned her against the wall, with his hips pressed firmly against hers. If Letty wasn't as angry, she would have definitely been so turned on by Dom, but then again Letty did always liked the way Dom manhandled her. And if Dom and Letty weren't in a room with a full audience she would have probably wrap her legs around his waist, but instead Letty pursed her lips together and nodded. She really wanted to knock Hectors teeth out but she knew Dom was absolutely right; Hector was obviously just messing with her and that he wasn't worth putting up a fight with. She also knew for a fact that she was pregnant, so she had to learn how to control her temper and not to get herself into any more trouble. Dom nonetheless turned around to face Hector and punch him across his face, surprising and causing the whole gang to chuckle.

Mia casually draped an arm around Letty's shoulder. "Come one girl just relax. You know that's not good for you." She winked over at Letty, hinting that for Mia, Letty's pregnancy was quite obvious to her. Letty furrowed her eyebrows as she looked deep into her friend's dark eyes.

Leon chuckled and slightly shook his head. "Same old Let; trying to beat up a man who's twice your size."

"I can take him." Letty said with confidence sounding in her voice.

Leon chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Coming back to this life feels is as if I never left. Hey Letty, don't worry about ever getting your memory back because things haven't changed. You're still the same girl and this was what life was like back at the day."

As Elena intensively watched Letty, she subtly motioned her eyes over at Dom who had his full attention focused onto Letty. Elena furrowed her eyebrows and she was genuinely lost in her own thoughts. She honestly to god couldn't understand what the appeal was with Letty. It seemed as if her aggressiveness was only a turn on for the guys. She watched how all the grown men in the room chuckled and actually found Letty's attitude amusing. Not that Elena even cared of Hectors thoughts but in all honestly she did feel some sort of jealously that Letty had even gotten someone as pathetic as Hectors attention, when earlier today he was being an asshole to her. What the hell did Letty have that brought all attention to her? What did Dom see in her? Elena thought to herself. According to Elena's little mind, she thought Dom deserved a calm, understanding, less aggressive and less stubborn woman like herself. Elena thought back on Hectors words and realized that he was right in a sense. Elena was now determined to soon take the next step and to get her feelings off her chest. She was definitely going to make a move on Dom but she was going to wait for the right time.

"Fuck this" Elena muttered to herself and she abruptly stormed out through the front door.

Roman furrowed his eyebrows "Uh- what's up with her?" He pointed confusingly at the front door.

Letty shrugged. "Who cares," Roman slightly nodded and a small smile crept onto his face. He knew better not to question Letty. Letty looked over at Hector and grinned. "Maybe she just got sick of Hectors mouth."

"Or maybe she's sick of you" Hector muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Letty asked him inquisitively.

Hector chuckled. "I said I have something in my shoe." He joked.

"And in your face." Letty growled.

"What?" Hector genuinely asked confused.

Letty balled her hand into a fist and decked him across the face. She turned around and faced everyone in the room; she smiled "Alright conversation is over." She said noncommittally. Although Letty appreciated Dom standing up for, she genuinely felt better decking Hector herself.

Dom wrapped his arms around Letty's tiny waist. "You're so damn sexy when you're mad," He growled into her ear. "But I'll take it from here babe."

Letty nearly felt her knees give up at the sound of his baritone voice. She turned around in his arms. "Alright babe." She answered him soothingly. She pecked his lips and limped her way onto a seat. Dom smiled as he watched her take her seat. He then turned over and towered in front of Hector. "No more fucking around and you're gonna give us real answers and take this seriously."

As Letty continued to listen to Dom's interrogation on Hector, she turned her head to the side and faced the door that Elena had stormed out through. Quietly Letty limped off the stool and hobbled over to the front door as subtlety as possible. She walked out of the room without diverting much attention to herself. Letty walked down the long and vacated hallway. She saw Elena causally leaning against the wall and smoking a cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked." Letty said nonchalantly.

"I just started," Elena reciprocated the same tone. She shrugged "Stress has been getting to me."

"What are you stressing about?" Letty causally leaned against the opposite wall. "This mission? Or Dom?"

Elena was thrown back at the last part. "You seriously came all the way out here to ask me that?" She retorted.

Letty shrugged. "Well I'm a straightforward and honest kind of a girl. I don't talk behind peoples back and I don't manipulate my friends into questioning their relationship." Not even an inch of intimidation, Letty locked gaze with Elena's malicious look.

Elena smirked. By now she knew Letty had to know about the little conversation she had with Dom. "You still have fight in you?" She took another hit from her cigarette.

Letty turned her face away from the smoke and tried her best to hold back her gag. She knew the smell was bad for her baby and that she needed to stay as far away as possible from the smoke. She shrugged, playing it cool. "I always do when I have to."

Elena amusingly raised her eyebrows. "Are threatening me?" She mocked her while chuckling.

"I'm not threatening you," Letty answered soothingly. As best as her ankle could allow her to, Letty walked up to Elena and casually grabbed the cigarette out of her hand. Letty was not gonna let that bitch second hand her. She tossed the cigarette onto the ground and stepped on it, putting it out with her combat boot. "but don't think I don't know what you're doing. You could fool the others but you can't fool me."

Elena slightly dropped her jaw in surprise by Letty's bold movement. She cleared her throat. "Well unlike you I don't start fights to get my way."

Letty shrugged. "Who's fighting who?" She answered soothingly. Elena gritted her teeth. She hated how Letty was playing it cool and how unaffected she seemed by the situation.

Letty stepped closer into Elena. "I'm telling you right now to back off because next time I find out that you're trying to jeopardize my relationship with Dom, I won't play it cool any longer and I won't have a problem knocking your ass down."

"Dom came into my life and I'm not willing to throw away the connection I built with him to a walking seashell." Elena retorted.

"And yet even after my accident and with my memory lost Dom still loves me and wants me over you. It's kind of sad how you can't get that."

"I may not be you but I'm thankful for that."

"Ouch was that supposed to be a burn?" Letty asked sarcastically.

"I'm not afraid of you. You're underestimating me Letty; I could take you down at any time." Elena took a step closer into Letty. "I might not be as strong as you but trust me that words can sometimes be more powerful and could cause more damage than a punch."

Letty felt her blood boil and faint of smoke trace down through her nostrils. She so desperately and badly wanted to mess Elena's face up but she knew if did so she would only give into Elena's malevolent plan. If she did throw a punch to the small blonde then Elena would be proving her point on how Letty couldn't control her temper. Letty was a physical kind of a person and as for Elena, she was more of the indirect type.

Letty also stepped closer into Elena's face, only leaving a millimeter of space between them. "Last warning, back off or prepare yourself for the consequences."

Elena stepped a step back and assertively crossed her arms over her chest. "No." She stated firmly.

Letty smirked at her. "Elena you're absolutely not a threat for me. Throw all your weak threats at me but I guaranteed you if you go down that path; you only end up seeing yourself all alone, but if you want a battle then I'll give you a battle." And with that Letty turned her back on Elena and walked away.

**Hope you all liked it and like always please remember to leave your lovely comments :)**

**I know some of you want Dom to know about Letty's pregnancy but trust me he soon will, and I promise the wait will be worth it:) **

**I'll be back soon with more chapters :)**


End file.
